La danse du feu
by Namuria
Summary: Se libère, cette fougue incompressible. Se conjugue, le chaud et l'eau. Se scrutent, l'enflammé et l'ébahie. S'amarre, la ronde émotive. L'indocile surprise de la vie. La rencontre qui ne s'attend pas. L'instant à jamais gravé. Une amoureuse. Un farceur. Un fiévreux. Une danse…
1. L'amoureuse

_HOLÀ !_

_Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi ; j'suis grave contente là. Ce récit, ça fait à peu près un an que j'y pense et que l'idée ne cesse de me supplier d'être enfin traitée, chose qui est désormais faite ! Surtout que cette histoire, je l'adore complètement — je la surkiffe mais tellement qu'on devrait interdire ça tant t'as l'impression d'être une grosse narcisse. Aussi, j'aime autant ce récit pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord parce que je l'ai écrit en six jours (un vrai miracle quand on sait que pour le même volume je peux mettre 8 putain de mois pour écrire un chapitre !) et surtout sans me prendre le choux : de l'écriture spontanée et ça m'a fait un bien énorme ; cela faisait une éternité que j'avais pas écrit comme ça. D'ailleurs, ceux qui ont l'habitude de lire mes dernières fanfics vont sûrement être surpri(e)s car le style est ici plus simple et plus allégé que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire (vous êtes prévenu(e)s)._

_Et la seconde raison qui fait que je suis gourmande, trop, de cette histoire, c'est parce que je l'offre et l'ai écrite pour la plus perverse des auteurs du gruvia, miss Achrome. Je pensais pas y arriver car me connaissant, j'allais mettre dix plombes mais au final, j'ai réussi à l'écrire dans les temps (trop une boss, mwahahahahaha). Un cadeau écrit pour un jour spécial, le premier que je fais et t'as intérêt à lire avec lenteur car ça m'étonnerait que je refasse ça tous les ans vu comment j'suis une grosse limace de l'écriture. Donc ouais, c'est pour toi et rien que pour toi, ce récit ma chère Achrome car c'est TON jour, aujourd'hui. Et je te le re-re-souhaite (car c'est juste trop niais et qu'au fond, j'suis qu'une pauvre niaise) : un très bon anniv' à toi ma poulette, savoure cette journée qui est toute à toi ! _

_Les personnages mis en scène dans cette histoire ainsi que les deux morceaux de musique utilisés appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, à savoir Hiro Mashima, Carlos Santana et John Hiatt._

_Remarque : les réponses aux reviews anonymes de ce chapitre sont écrites dans mon profil._

_Voilà, j'ai bavé ma merde de moulin à parole, me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture (attention, ça va chauffer) !_

* * *

**L'amoureuse**

Un sourire, qui reluit.

Pas celui qui révèle les dents et leur tartre frais de trois jours. Ni celui timoré ou suffisant. Plutôt celui du secret. Plutôt celui que peu ont l'occasion de chiper des yeux. Celui si rarement de sortie. En réalité, les lèvres étirent ainsi leur triomphe lors d'événements particuliers, loin du tracé quotidien. Quand sonne l'heure du vivre routinier, ne parade qu'un sourire normatif, affûté de sa robe sociale et simpliste. Inlassablement il se porte de cette manière, et à force ça devient un automatisme. Non plus de la convivialité mais de la neutralité ; juste un mouvement musculaire, comme tant d'autre.

Or aujourd'hui, le sourire est expressif.

Très distinctement ça se voit. Le visage tout entier brille d'un quelque chose ; quoi ? Nul ne peut savoir, pas même l'esprit qui moule l'être dans une coque bienheureuse et séductrice. Coquette par ce maquillage juste dosé sur les traits : ce crayon noir qui souligne la profondeur marine des prunelles, ce rouge cerise recouvrant les lèvres pour leur donner un aspect gourmand, ces cils doublés de volume qui font du regard le charmeur. Mais que vaut cette parure de féminité sans la coiffe ? Cheveux d'un fringuant azur, massifs, bouclés de la crinière jusqu'aux pointes, en contact avec les épaules diaphanes, en cascade, sans tenue ni ordre. Une tignasse sauvage, virevoltant au gré des mouvements et de l'humeur mutine.

Puis il y a ces orbes fringuant d'éclat, cette posture sculptée dans la fermeté, ce teint revigoré, cette bonne humeur suant de tous les pores. Et si la patience ne s'en est pas allée trop tôt, alors quelques bouts du pot affectif se saisissent : la malice enfouie dans la rétine, la volonté crépitant comme un feu de bois, la certitude qui pique, la sérénité apparente. De multiples grains éparpillés, et si on se contente de les prendre chacun à part, alors il n'est guère possible de percevoir l'unité qui en dessous régie : la vanité.

Fière et sûre d'elle, telle est l'image renvoyée par le miroir.

Et Jubia adore ça.

Pas que sa fibre émotive n'ait jamais connu pareille sensation, juste que cette fois… c'est beaucoup plus excitant. Ça l'émoustille plus que de raison et ce ne sera pas son fleuve veineux qui dira le contraire ; l'ardeur serpente entre les tendons et autre fibres cellulaires, la pensée embrasée. Rien de démesuré cependant, juste une palpitation somme toute normale chez cette mage de l'océan. Au contraire, ferveur et inertie valsent ensemble sans que l'un n'empiète de trop sur le territoire de l'autre. Pas tant une attitude miraculeuse ou soudaine, mais un impératif.

Elle se doit de maintenir le contrôle.

Sans ça, le succès n'a plus lieu d'être. Hors de question de tout rater, surtout maintenant, surtout parce que le jour J se vit. Pas le droit à l'erreur, pas après toutes ces semaines de galère, pas après toutes ces heures gobées tout entières, pas après cette sueur versée en trombe ; pas après tout ce temps dépensé pour donner vie à cette ambition, celle-là même agencée dans le plus grand et le plus méthodique des silences. L'acharnement doit payer, et il va porter ses fruits — elle se le jure, car la frustration n'a pas été réprimée et endurée en vain.

Pour sûr que l'épiderme tout autant que le psychique en ont bavé, voire ont failli se trahir dans l'abandon. Des moments difficiles, où le doute n'a cessé de ballotter son château de carte si fragile et fastidieux à maintenir en place. Une nouvelle soudure chaque jour, chaque fois que l'avance a pris le pas sur le recul. À mesure de la construction, l'idée totalement folle du début a pris une forme concrète et possible : non plus le fantasme déluré mais une réalité modelée, vécue et sans aucun doute divinement accessible. Toutefois, il faut une dernière fois façonner l'être et l'agir dans la rigueur, chose tout à fait faisable et dans ses cordes. L'enjeu est bien trop important pour qu'un banal débordement de l'affect réduise en charpie son édifice.

Oui, elle réussira.

Son projet s'accomplira, coûte que coûte.

Rien ni personne ne pourra l'arrêter.

Ni tout faire capoter.

Et comme pour mieux parfaire cette certitude, la jeune femme coule sur sa redingote un regard ; les lippes s'élèvent plus encore. Première fois que pareil accoutrement couvre son épiderme, et bien que la matière ne soit pas des plus confortables, la satisfaction quant à se voir ainsi nippée gonfle tel un soufflé tout juste sorti du four.

Si stimulant… Si alléchant… que de savoir le fictif prendre enfin et pour bientôt vie ; cette vision qui jusqu'à l'heure actuelle n'a pu être savourée que par l'onirique. À présent, c'est au tour du réel de pleinement y goûter.

Pour la dernière fois, ça s'orchestre dans la tête. Pour la dernière fois, elle imagine la scène se dérouler telle une partie de Tétris où tout s'imbrique d'une aisance remarquable, sans accroc. Oui, l'indifférence ne jouira. Oui, la touffeur s'invitera accompagnée de son acolyte le sang chaud. Le hasard ne pourra rameuter sa déconvenue pour faire couler l'affaire ; diable qu'il est inexistant !

Le couronnement du dessein est pour maintenant.

Dans l'acte final.

Jubia jette une ultime œillade à son reflet, resplendissant dans sa finauderie. Ceci fait, la magicienne se munie ensuite de son long manteau en cuir réglisse, celui dont la ceinture enlace la taille de son nœud serré. Se fourrent à l'intérieur de celui-ci, ou plus précisément au fin fond des poches trois-quatre babioles spécifiques. Une fois à l'extérieur, les globes oculaires immédiatement attrapent l'orangeade du déclin. La porte claque ; son bruit pulse un instant puis rejoint la foule insonore du dehors. La rue au devant est tout à elle, silencieuse et teintée des derniers jets ensoleillés.

La marche alors s'amorce, avec à ses côtés une brise volage et gigotant.

Quelques passants solitaires harponnent sa pupille cobalt pendant qu'une douce haleine s'amarre sur l'épiderme ; pelote le vent ! Plusieurs tons de l'automne picotent la vue. De chaudes couleurs tapissant la quiétude ambiante ; ça va de pair avec cette humeur triomphante qui telle la luciole de nuit étincelle et chaloupe avec entrain. L'oxygène entre à sa guise, tape les poumons pour ensuite déguerpir tout aussi vite ; l'air est bon, si agréable à respirer.

Radieux, tout semble l'être.

Quelques mètres les talons aiguilles arpentent les galets aristos ; cinq à dix minutes de foulée, avant que l'avancée ne se gèle.

Gajeel et son inséparable comparse flânent sur la voie.

À peine le coquillard les distingue, dans cette allée muette et drapée d'un soleil couchant, que déjà son ex-coéquipier se dirige vers elle — Lily perché tel un perroquet sur l'épaule. Elle n'a pas plus le temps de s'étonner ou de maudire leur présence inopinée que, direct, le dragon slayer propulse ses remarques policées.

« Tu t'rends où affûtée comme ça, à un night-club ou quoi ? apostrophe sans ménagement le rustre, les cils et la moue plissés.

— Et bonjour, jamais ? rétorque la réprobation.

— Bonjour, concède le félin en vrai et seul gentleman.

— Satisfaite, miss j'veux-mon-bonjour ? questionne le mangeur de fer, en parfait ronchon.

— Très, sourit la bleutée plus que ravie d'ainsi barber son partenaire de guilde.

— C'est quoi c'tte défroque ? »

Rentrer dans le tas, sans chichi et sans guère prendre de gants ; du Gajeel Redfox tout craché. Au début, ça a de quoi surprendre, voire blesser mais au bout d'un moment, l'accoutumance prend le pas sur l'émoi. Ça ne fait dès lors plus grand-chose, si ce n'est d'agacer quand l'humeur clignote dans le rouge.

Une certaine durée se grignote, avant que l'explication requise ne s'expulse par l'oral ; l'invocatrice des mers cherche ses mots.

Dire sans trop s'éparpiller dans les détails, et surtout, sans attiser la curiosité de ce cloué de la peau. Si par malheur son intérêt est titillé d'une quelconque façon, alors les carottes seront définitivement cuites : il ne lâchera l'affaire qu'à l'instant où le morceau sera craché. Un pro du harcèlement assidu, en somme. Mais n'oublions pas une chose : elle a l'expérience de son côté et ne recule devant — absolument — rien, quand il s'agit d'accomplir les désirs les plus chers à sa psyché…

« Une simple tenue de tous les jours. Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de voir Jubia la porter car elle ne la met que le soir, assure tranquille l'interrogée.

— Fous-toi de ma gueule… »

La réplique suinte l'espièglerie, en prime d'offrir un sourire qui de suite ébranle l'assurance trop vite acquise de la femme pluie.

« Et le maquillage ? C'est aussi une de tes lubies du soir p't'être ? »

Pas vraiment une hypothèse, plus un mot d'esprit pour bien lui signifier qu'elle ne le roulera pas dans la farine, chose on ne peut plus comprise. Avec plus de finesse il faut opérer. Être plausible, c'est **le** point capital. Ensuite peut venir s'incorporer le mensonge ou du moins, y préférer la vérité bricolée en travestissant subtilement cette dernière

« Non. En fait, Jubia sort ce soir. »

Avouer une partie.

« Ça fait quelques temps que Jubia ne s'est pas changée les idées donc elle a décidé de se faire belle pour aller dîner ou boire un verre. C'est pas plus compliqué que ça. »

Trafiquer le reste tout en restant crédible. Et pour se faire, l'exposé tout autant que le paraître doivent sembler fiables du tout au tout. D'ailleurs, l'orpheline sait y faire en matière de faits tournés à l'envers et à son profit. Ainsi, le ton énonce calmement. Ainsi, le regard ne se prononce pas trop ni ne s'affole impulsivement. Ainsi, le laïus s'étale tout à son aise ; et durant un chétif instant, la rôdeuse en croirait presque en ses propres paroles tant celles-ci lui apparaissent plausibles, voire banales.

Sauf qu'il n'y a qu'elle, apparemment, qui semble apercevoir un quelconque vrai là-dedans : la mayonnaise ne prend pas, du tout, au vu de cet air terriblement sceptique dont se pare l'antisocial. Et ne parlons pas de ce chat ô combien loquace qui est tout aussi convaincu…

Pour autant, l'obstination ne cédera guère aussi promptement ; les chances de réussites sont toujours là, dans le creux de sa main — ou plus exactement dans sa bouche. Pour sûr donc qu'elle ne va pas s'en tenir-là.

« Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? demande cette dernière en feintant l'incompréhension totale. Ça vous paraît aussi invraisemblable que ça ?

— Ouais », assène sans conteste le fils de Metalicanna tandis que son familier acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

Bon.

Dernier essai ; après tout, cet expert de l'acier est en tout heure et en tout temps blasé. Peut-être donc qu'il a oublié de changer d'interprétation, surtout qu'il n'est pas un grand adepte de la collaboration ni de la philanthropie. Qui sait en outre si ce n'est pas une technique pour la berner, la faisant ainsi abdiquer car sait, incontestablement, l'inutilité royale quant à essayer de le persuader alors qu'il apparaît aussi obstinément résolu.

La récente fée se concentre à nouveau : guère intimidée ou décontenancée, elle maintient sa grimace du sérieux, voire peaufine sa surprise vis-à-vis de leur conduite.

« Jubia ne comprend pas. Il n'y a rien de bizarre ou de loufoque à sortir le soir, c'est tout à fait norm…

— Arrête ton char, ça commence à devenir vraiment chiant là. », lui coupe-t-il de sa voix aussi tranchante qu'un sabre japonais.

Des deux, il y en a au moins un qui obtient gain de cause : la bave fallacieuse cesse.

Cette fois, l'agacement demeure bien trop prononcé et ancré pour tenter de l'adoucir. Le message est clair, très clair : elle ne parviendra pas à l'embobiner. D'ailleurs, sa lucidité quant à cette évidence s'illustre par son silence — lui qui parle pour elle.

« Ça fait plusieurs semaines que dès qu'tu rentres de missions tu t'barres aussitôt de la guilde sans qu'on te revoit d'la soirée. Le lendemain tu t'pointes, cernes sous les joues et recommence ton manège. Trois mois que ça dure…

— On est pas dupes Jubia, renchérit l'exceed d'une façon sentencieuse.

— J'sais quand tu prépares un coup, et c'est l'cas ; t'es toujours en train d'manigancer quelque chose, Jub'. »

À cette dernière parole s'y ajoute un sourire carnassier, signe évident du régal éprouvé quant à lui montrer qu'il ne la connaît que trop bien. En plus de ça, il l'emporte haut la main et l'astreint à abdiquer, chose qui le repaît délicieusement. Remarque, à sa place, pas le moins du monde elle ne se gênerait pour en faire de même. Tous deux ont été à la bonne école, en plus d'avoir éprouvé la personnalité de l'autre.

N'empêche que la défaite a un arrière goût de déception ; l'amoureuse soupire.

Au moins elle aura essayé ; on ne peut pas toujours gagner et puis, lui avouer n'est pas si affligeant que ça. Pendant longtemps, et encore maintenant, cette tête de clou a demeuré son unique confident ; il en a entendu des vertes et des pas mûres, alors une fois de plus ou du moins… qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il a l'habitude, d'entendre ces discours typiques de son caractère biscornu.

L'ex-Phantom Lord s'approche alors d'eux, sa bouche immobilisée au creux de l'ouïe.

Ça murmure, et débite doucement. Pas de hâte ou d'embarras dans l'emboîtement de l'alphabet. L'alentour perd de son chant puissant ; ne s'écoute plus que ces lettres, elles qui à mesure du conte charpenté corroborent l'attitude excentrique et dangereusement passionnelle de Jubia Loxar.

La mise au parfum terminée, les lèvres se retirent non sans que s'amène le vermillon.

Juste un brin de gêne, infusé dans les veines. Ce qui vient d'être dit n'est pas une chose anodine ni coutumière : l'intime et le précieux ça concerne, ce qui vaut bien une rougeur sur les joues. Du reste, ce bénin malaise n'est en rien atténué par cette atonie du son ; mutisme pesant. En prime se greffe ce regard complètement hébété, comme si le péché absolu venait d'être confessé : Gajeel est bouche bée — a contrario, l'originaire d'Édolas y va avec un peu moins de démonstration sur l'expression de sa stupeur. Chacun affiche cet air abasourdi qui charge la biosphère, et durant de longues secondes Jubia ne sait plus trop où se mettre ; la mage a l'impression que ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire est de l'ordre du crime — ce qui demeure absolument exagéré bien entendu, même s'il faut admettre qu'il y a une part de violation là-dedans…

Cependant, au-delà de la honte se rameute l'incompréhension quant à la réaction du brun aux cheveux corbeaux. Lily ça passe encore car c'est normal, voire attendu mais Gajeel… Il est plus que familiarisé avec ce genre de propos donc pourquoi tirer une tête pareille !? Surtout que ce qu'elle a eu coutume de lui révéler à l'époque n'est pas si éloigné de ce qu'elle lui a divulgué aujourd'hui, bon sang ! Un peu de sang-froid, que diable ! Il est ou pas ce pur et dur misanthrope !? Ce véritable adamantin que normalement rien n'ébranle ou n'offusque. À croire que non, finalement. D'autant plus qu'en y regardant de plus près, l'entreprise menée n'a en soit rien d'aussi effarant que semble le montrer les deux outrés… du moins s'en persuade-t-elle en exemplaire dévote.

« Tu sais qu't'es vraiment frappée quand tu l'veux ? affirme au bout d'un moment le goulu d'acier, sa grimace ahurie désenflée.

— Gajeel-kun exagère, accuse la bleutée pour toute défense.

— Très sincèrement Jubia, il n'exagère rien. », porte l'estocade le matou de sa voix formelle.

Un autre soupire, d'abattement cette fois.

À quoi bon ? Ils sont butés comme des ânes et n'ont à vrai dire pas tout à fait tort… Mais qu'importe, car elle exécutera son plan. Ainsi elle le veut, ainsi ce sera ; les jugements ne comptent pas, pas plus que la soi-disant folie que ça représente.

« Dommage en tout cas que j'puisse pas assister à un truc pareil. Tu m'raconteras, charrie le malotru dont les lippes s'étirent en coin.

— Et puis quoi encore ! », s'écrie la contremaître des flots, pivoine à souhait.

Il éclate de rire et, son hilarité dissipée, la salue ensuite d'un signe de main.

Comme de normal la route reprend son cours ; quelques secondes elle reste plantée là, rougie et le sourire accroché aux lèvres — il est aussi indécrottable qu'elle. Ses orbes turquin les regardent s'éloigner de plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à ne plus les distinguer.

À l'inverse, la régente des ondées pointe en direction du sud ; quitter Magnoria et cheminer à destination d'une acropole plus au nord, c'est pourquoi trente minutes environ s'écoulent avant d'arrimer à bon port — et le mot est juste puisque l'entrée du bourg donne sur la plage avec à sa tête son phare notoire.

Les pas résonnent sans heurt ou fracas, sur ces pavés élégants par leur aspect vétuste. Mieux, les frappes se mélangent au chuintement de l'alizé. Les vocables ne courent pas après le vent, car il n'y a pas d'orateur qui l'ouvre. La foule n'est pas, juste un ou trois clampins qui passent par-là ; le bruit crieur ne domine. Certaines mouettes percent néanmoins cette quiétude ambiante de leur cri affamé, accompagnant ainsi les mouvements intrépides de ces vagues marines. Jubia tourne un regard éphémère à sa droite, vers ce flot agité ; l'eau salée grimpe au nez. La fraîcheur a un goût fort, dans les narines. L'océan bouge, presque danse — elle sourit. Non pas énervée ou déchaînée, mais plus animée par une sorte d'entrain ; la mer est gaie. Et la vêprée guère toute tombée va peu à peu envelopper le globe de son drap étoilé. Subsiste encore cependant un soupçon du jour décrépi, celui en voie d'extinction qui trempe ses rayons abricot dans la mare berline. La lanterne de nuit n'éblouit pas encore que déjà les lampions électriques grésillent.

Dix minutes à sillonner, dans cette ville d'Harujion où la magie cède sa place de roi à l'industrie de pêche. En effet, la poiscaille est un produit noble et a plus de valeur que n'importe quels joyaux, ici ; nulle part ailleurs à Fiore on n'y trouve d'aussi frais et succulents crustacés. Ses rues, à l'architecture ancienne et portuaire, s'ornent de petites maisons, souvent à deux étages plus qu'à trois, qui se collent entre elles comme des glues ; une chaîne où chaque habitation semble être la suite d'une autre. Leurs poutres et toits en tuiles sont marqués par la teinte rustique de la brique.

La déambulation la fait s'éloigner de la côte ; la mère des pluies d'abord s'enfonce dans un grand parc boisé, pour ensuite déboucher sur une allée isolée de l'armada urbain.

Dans une avenue aphone, dépouillée de ces bâtisses formant une chenille où elle se retrouve; juste une à quatre bicoques plantées dans le sol, telles ces plantes dont la discordance avec la norme leur donne une place en vue dans le grand monde des étrangetés. L'un de ces foyers est celui dans lequel elle a fureté, celui tant et tant recherché, celui devant lequel la jeune femme se stoppe.

Pas étonnant qu'il lui ait fallut des mois pour enfin dénicher ce domicile si prisé par sa fougue sentimentale ; un coin paumé que c'est. Ça fait une trotte, quand même, d'ici jusqu'à la guilde. Pas une fois son esprit n'a émis la possibilité que ce logement soit implanté aussi loin et dans un endroit aussi dépourvu de tapage. Cette obsédante énigme élucidée — chose qui pour se faire a suscité la combinaison patience-persévérance-endurance-discrétion-organisation-dextérité-technicité —, la mage n'a pas de suite saisi la raison poussant à choisir cet emplacement. Puis, à mesure de grappiller les fragments abscons de cette individualité, elle comprit les résonances entre le caractère et ce lieu.

Un nouveau sourire dégrafe ses lèvres.

Elle a eu beau tourner en rond, se perdre, s'arracher les cheveux, s'échiner la pensée et le corps, elle a malgré tout réussi à le trouver. L'une des pièces maîtresses du plan car sans lui, la suite restait en stand-by. Et c'est un régal, d'être en ce moment là, avec toutes ou presque les pièces rassemblées. Il n'y a pas d'insuffisance, tout est à sa juste place — comme cela se doit.

Ne manque plus que l'acte suprême.

Jubia n'est plus la statue : jusqu'au perron elle se meut. Là les jambes se clouent à nouveau, le temps que les doigts farfouillent dans les poches du long et molletonné manteau ; une clé rouillée en ressort et s'en va prestissimo insérer son panneton dans la serrure. La mage aux boucles pastelle ne tourne pas de suite l'anneau, mais attend que l'effet attendu se produise — ce qui ne tarde pas à venir. En effet, de brèves secondes trépassent avant que la clé ne s'ajuste comme par magie au verrou. Le clic-clac caractéristique du déverrouillage tinte alors ; le seuil est franchi.

Place à un salon déjà connu et parcouru.

Ce qui l'a frappé la première fois a été le volume et la clarté s'en dégageant. On s'y sent à l'aise, libre de ses mouvements ; facile c'est de s'y projeter. Celle domptant les profondeurs marines s'y voit d'ailleurs bien, vivre en toute commodité ici — s'allonger en petite tenue sur ce cuir ambré, préparer telle une gastronome des bon petits plats maison avec pour seul habit un tablier, jouer les femmes de ménage sexy en passant un coup de balai et de plumeau, etcetera, etcetera. Vite fait l'œil perçoit du linge éparpillé sur le canapé et ces quelques verres restés vide sur le bar de la cuisine — elle qui en majorité donne cette impression d'espace car n'est guère cloisonnée. La vaisselle ne peuple l'égouttoir, celle-ci préférant nicher dans l'évier en inox.

Mis à part ce détail, l'ordre certes ne règne en véritable despote mais sème par-ci, par-là ces fidèles soldats. Le bordel lui a semblé un tantinet dominant lors de sa dernière visite, avec ces affaires gisant n'importe où — elle se souvient encore de ce caleçon trouvé dans les wc (y a pas idée de laisser pareil vêtement traîner-là !). Cela a au moins eu le mérite de lui faire gagner un calebar, authentique trophée entreposé chez elle par ailleurs, et utilisé à un effet tout autre que celui d'origine d'autre part.

Sa succincte inspection accomplie, l'orpheline trace à pas feutrés dans l'ombre du soir ; nul besoin de la criarde lumière pour lui indiquer le chemin — qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien. Le couloir à sa droite elle emprunte, le longe puis le quitte en ouvrant la deuxième porte à gauche.

Devant les prunelles scintillantes s'étale un lit double placé au fond, une armoire en métal, deux placards incorporés aux parois châtaigne, des habits en guise de tapis, une bibliothèque rectangulaire et en bois nacré, des coussins en branle, des magazines du Fairy Pin-up entassés sur une étagère murale, une chaussure à l'ouest et son double à l'est, un paquet de clopes à moitié vide, des draps défaits, une chaîne stéréo sur une commode à trois tiroirs (divers cd étalés dessus), une porte à gauche donnant accès à l'espace toilettage, une lampe en fer suspendu au plafond ainsi qu'un parquet laqué à la cire d'abeille.

Là aussi, ce qui saute aux yeux lorsqu'on entre demeure cette surface opulente — la chambre doit au bas mot avoisiné les quinze mètres carrés. Par contre, l'unique fenêtre se situe tout à droite, juste à l'entrée de la pièce ne permettant pas à l'astre crépusculaire d'infuser son halo au coin du plumard. Un éventuel inconvénient pour le propriétaire alors que pour l'enchanteresse d'eau c'est parfait. Une chance inouïe que la pièce soit disposée de la sorte : lui demeurant dans l'obscurité du lit, et elle au contraire jouissant de la pleine lumière lunaire — pas une seule miette du spectacle ne sera perdue, tout sera vu ; à tout il goûtera, absolument tout de ce qu'elle a concocté.

Fébrile et enjouée, Jubia court vers la couche pour dissimuler sous les draps un engin tout aussi ingénieux que crucial — l'objet à qui elle devra sans aucun doute le succès de sa machination. Sans lui, pas moyen d'être tout à fait sereine ni d'avoir un parfait contrôle de la situation. C'est en quelque sorte l'autre pièce maîtresse, cette babiole tirée de sa veste. La jeune femme a foi en son mécanisme ; Max Alose lui a assuré l'infaillibilité de ce gadget dernier cri, en plus de lui certifier qu'elle ne regretterait pour rien au monde son achat. Si tout roule comme prévu, et que ses fonctions la bricole remplie à la perfection, indubitablement qu'elle sera comblée — au paradis oui qu'elle sera !

Rien qu'à imaginer cette bouche bâillonnée, ces pieds et ces mains ficelés de sorte à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que les globes oculaires qui puissent bouger… elle en frémit de partout ; retient un soupir lubrique. Une vision des plus appétissantes qu'il lui tarde démesurément de voir en vrai. Mais pour ce faire, il reste encore quelques préparations à mener : mettre dans le lecteur cd ces morceaux de musique sensuellement adaptés au contexte à venir, vérifier que rien ne fera obstacle, faire une ou deux répétitions, puis, si possible, tempérer les battements éperdus du muscle cardial.

Ça toupille, crépite, s'émoustille, s'agite.

La mage d'eau a de plus en plus de mal à contenir son brasier intérieur ; flambent le corps et le coeur ! Normal, lorsqu'on sait de quoi il en retourne. Normal, lorsqu'on sait à quel point cela a été laborieux à échafauder. Normal, lorsque des mois il a fallu avant que ça ne se concrétise. Normal, elle est Jubia Loxar — mage fanatique qui s'apprête à assouvir l'une de ses aspirations les plus occultes et sulfureuses d'entre toutes…

Alors oui, elle angoisse et s'enflamme mais ne fait guère monter en flèche sa température ; doucement mais sûrement le pouls se calme ; lentement la température organique chute ; assurément la mesure reprend les rennes.

Un dernier coup d'œil ; le constat la ravie et l'avive.

Tout est enfin prêt.

Reste plus qu'à attendre.

Et l'acte ultime s'opérera.

Avant cela, l'ancienne membre des Phantoms part se cacher dans la salle de bain. En prime d'être ni vue ni connue, elle pourra distinctement entendre ce fameux bruit dont a parlé Max, faisant ainsi d'une pierre deux coups. Ce dernier a de surcroît bien insisté là-dessus : « _Dès que quelque chose entre en contact avec Le Ligoteur, un bruit très particulier s'entend ; c'est le signal qui t'informe que ton gigolo a bien été pris au piège et alors tu peux être sûre de le trouver là où tu veux qu'il soit, sans qu'il dispose d'une quelconque ressource pour se faire la malle. _». Des arguments très éloquents sur le papier ; en sera-t-il de même en pratique ? Elle l'espère foutûment en tout cas, et vaut mieux pour ce boutiquier que ça fonctionne — s'il ne veut pas dépérir dans d'atroces souffrances. Contrarier, ou pire, faire échouer les projets passionnels de Jubia Loxar est l'un des pires moyens en ce monde pour mettre un terme à sa vie.

Elle poireaute donc pendant dix minutes, assise ; fait le pied de grue durant cinq minutes, le menton posé sur ses genoux rabattus ; se languit quinze minutes, à ronger ses ongles ; soupire deux minutes, debout ; s'impatiente pendant douze minutes, jetant de rapides œillades dans le trou de la serrure ; se turlupine durant six minutes, son agitation au bord de la limite à ne pas franchir.

Puis, après cinquante minutes et trente-sept secondes de torture temporelle, un bruit résonne.

Elle se fige.

Pulse à cent à l'heure la pompe cardiaque.

Les poils se hérissent ; la pensée se bloque.

Percevoir.  
Cette porte qui claque.

L'hémoglobine tiédit.

Écouter.  
Ce crissement du sol.

L'esprit s'étourdit.

Prêter l'oreille.  
À cette voix basse.

La respiration se hâte.

Deviner.  
Où le corps est et s'en va.

La pupille se dilate.

Entendre.  
Le signal.

Cogne le désir.

La peur s'anime.  
L'excitation domine.  
Le pouls tambourine.

L'heure est venue de se jeter à l'eau.

L'heure est à l'acte final.

Jubia prend une grande inspiration, tente en vain de freiner le feu qui grossit en elle puis tourne la poignée.

Avec soin la porte s'ouvre ; elle entre, marche et s'immobilise.

La chamade le cœur bat.

Un œil se lance vers la couchette. Bien que le visage ne se distingue pas, une silhouette clouée au pieu s'y tient.

De faibles secondes s'égrainent avant qu'elle ne réalise.

Ça a marché.

Il est là, ligoté, muselé ; tout à elle.

_**YES !** _

La joie déborde, non, détone ; dévore de partout et chaque bout.

_Du calme, du calme…_

Inspirer, expirer.

Ne pas se laisser envahir par cette fougue excessive. Ralentir du mieux que faire se peut ce pouls devenu un coureur fou. Réduire la tension. Se contenir. Se maîtriser.

Car tout n'est pas encore joué.

Inspirer. Expirer.

Là, _dé-ten-due_.

Se sentant à nouveau un peu plus stable émotionnellement, la « déglinguée » — comme aime l'appeler le fétichiste de l'acier — s'apprête à exécuter ses tâches finales sauf que le captif ne cesse de remuer avec vivacité, ce qui commence à la fatiguer.

« Ça ne sert à rien de s'agiter, les liens sont solidement attachés par un sort magique. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire ; Grey-sama est le prisonnier de Jubia. »

Cette évidence est jouissive ; elle dit ça d'une manière terriblement jubilatoire. Oui, Jubia s'exulte de le savoir, de le voir et de le sentir ainsi enchaîner ; sien il est, sien il restera, en cette nuit tout du moins.

Pour autant, la déclaration ne produit guère l'effet escompté : le mage émet des sons hachés, inarticulés ; essaye-t-il de dire quelque chose ? Sans doute mais son temps il perd puisque le tissu empêche toute phrase cohérente et audible de se faire. Après tout, si elle avait voulu que le verbe s'énonce, il n'aurait pas ainsi été privé de langage — ne le comprend-t-il donc pas ? Soupir ; _faut tout leur expliquer, à ces hommes…_

« Maître Grey ne peut pas plus parler que bouger. Y a juste à regarder et à apprécier le spectacle. Et Jubia assure que Grey-sama ne regrettera pas ce qui va suivre. »

Cette sincérité épicurienne prononcée, un énième bidule — ou plus exactement un produit venant du magasin Sexe et Coquinerie installé depuis peu — s'extrait des poches du manteau tout de cuir de l'organisatrice. D'abord mince, l'objet se transforme soudainement en une barre de fer se fixant tout de go au plafond et au sol, après qu'un bouton ait été actionné. Sa détentrice vérifie que cette dernière soit bien accrochée à la verticale puis ceci fait, celle-ci se dirige d'un pas alangui vers l'appareil acoustique ; un morceau est mis sur play (1).

Des notes de guitare ; près de la tige elle revient.

Des sons électriques ; en pleine lumière elle se met.

Une rythmique langoureuse ; de dos elle se tourne.

Une musique suave ; le paletot sans célérité elle enlève.

Un refrain cadencé ; la redingote parterre elle jette.

Un air de romance ; des porte-jarretelles bleu outremer elle révèle.

Le corps se retourne, délicatement.  
Le souffle s'expulse, normalement.  
Le sang chauffe, modérément.  
Le regard brille, ardemment.

_Rappelle-toi : pas de précipitation, aie confiance et amuse-toi._

Avec une certaine timidité le premier mouvement se fait. L'enveloppe anatomique oscille d'abord, s'affirme ensuite à mesure de la mélodie écoulée. Les mains s'invitent, sans trop oser malgré tout ; Jubia se met peu à peu dans le bain en commençant par frôler l'épiderme, son déhanché guère trop salace pour l'instant. Les doigts deviennent alors ceux d'un homme, lui qui calcine la chair et les veines de son touché avide. Très vite l'ambiance gagne en touffeur ; au tour de la poitrine, d'être parcourue. Caresser, palper, s'arrêter sur ces seins bombés. Les mains ne se précipitent pas, elles prennent plaisir à ralentir leur balade, comme pour mieux durcir ces bouts tendus. Doigts qui pincent durant de piètres secondes avant de répandre leur bécotage sur le reste de la carne ; des cuisses jusqu'au cou ils remontent.

Au rythme d'une mandoline frénétique elle se déhanche et se touche de partout.

La posture du debout progressivement se quitte : tout en se pelotant, les genoux fléchissent. Vient le tour du séant de se poser avec la même volupté sur le plancher. Le contact avec la peau procure une sensation délassante ; la libido ne déborde guère. À la fois hédonisme et bien-aise, sans que l'un ne consume l'autre. De même il en va pour cette sensualité que l'apprentie danseuse parvient à déverser sans se presser. Là demeure la difficulté : maîtriser ses pantomimes pour pouvoir les mouler dans une lasciveté juste dosée.

Jubia part en arrière ; s'allonge, toujours aussi molle dans son geste. Et tandis que les paluches se prélassent dans leur frottement du nu et des formes plantureuses, le dos se cambre ; les cajoleries brûlent ; la température monte ; le bas-ventre chauffe ; un soupir inaudible, et de désir s'échappe.

Le coquillard se ferme.

Pendant quelques secondes.

Il n'y a plus qu'elle, et ces sensations enivrantes, si imbibées de délice.

Pendant quelques secondes.

Elle se sent seule, oubliant presque que des billes onyx suivent son tracé sulfureux.

Pendant quelques secondes.

Ne s'éprouve que son propre plaisir érotique. Rien d'autre ne compte, ne se pense, ne se veut.

Pendant quelques secondes.

Seulement se toucher, encore et encore, car il n'y a que ça, en cet instant, qui lui procure un tel sentiment de bien-être.

Ses pupilles se rouvrent. Des battements, réguliers. Une cocotte sanguine, dont le bouillon mijote à feu tempéré. Une culotte, qui s'imprègne.

La fièvre pulse, mais n'explose pas : elle se savoure, et s'utilise. Comme maintenant, dans cette mimique des gambettes qui s'élèvent dans le vide. Comme avec ces escarpins et leur talon en laque, venant se frotter entre eux d'une part et remonter sur la jambe voisine d'autre part. Toutes deux chaloupent ensemble puis finissent par revenir au sol et à redresser le corps sans jamais se dévêtir de leur indolence aguicheuse.

La mélopée intensifie la luxure.

Le bassin se balance avec plus d'insistance, la peau en proie à des attouchements de plus en plus libertins. Il n'y a plus aucun tabou ni réserve, dans les gestes ; elle n'hésite pas à ralentir sur la zone du vice, à glisser ses doigts sur la dentelle, à tripoter en toute indécence cette région impure et caduque. Les jambes d'un coup s'accroupissent, le fessier rejeté violemment en arrière pour se relever avec tout autant d'effervescence.

À nouveau face au mur, la jeune femme descend, se déhanchant incessamment. Elle se penche en avant, mettant ainsi sa tête entre ses jambes écartées. Son fessier positionné en direction du voyeur, ses mains elle fait langoureusement glisser sur ses cannes. Puis se redresse, n'arrêtant pas de soulever et d'abaisser sa croupe pour à la fin se retourner.

Peu à peu le morceau s'amenuise ; l'élan charnel diminue.

La respiration prend un brin d'ampleur, le chaud croquant chaque fibre organique.

Un silence très bref, transpirant et rougeoyant, s'arrime.

Pour de suite et brutalement déguerpir.

Nouvelle et bestiale partition qui rugit (2).

Et cette fois-ci, Jubia ne débute pas en douceur.

D'entrée elle s'attaque à la barre ; l'empoigne sauvagement et, d'une vitesse étonnante, y fait un demi-tour. Le bras droit y reste accroché, son jumeau s'employant à malaxer les autres membres — en particulier le généreux décolleté et l'abdomen au nombril imberbe. Tout ceci sans chômer quant au trémoussement du postérieur bien mis en avant, avec ce string serré. Un touché incendiaire, qui fait perdre la raison et qui en viendrait presque à soutirer des soupirs érotiques à l'orpheline. Au même moment, la crinière part légèrement en arrière, la main remontant jusqu'à la gorge gracieuse et…bandante — elle qui n'attend qu'un ou deux coups de lèches pour s'hydrater.

Un tour complet s'opère : la strip-teaseur est en vis-à-vis avec le spectateur. Quoi de mieux comme moment pour se coller tout entière contre la ferraille ? Aucune goutte les orbes ne perdront de ce contact torride. D'ailleurs, Jubia décide d'onduler telle une danseuse du ventre pour, une fois en bas, se relever précipitamment. Sans attendre et en véritable déchaînée la mage se projette à droite, à gauche, se suspend brutalement pour terminer avec une rotation terriblement suggestive.

Elle ne touche plus terre : ses quilles de chair enlacent, et son corps glisse le long de la tige.

Voix qui tire la corde du chant endiablé, les instruments tintant leurs mesures impétueuses.

Volcanique et farouche.  
Comme sa danse.

Pétillante et violente.  
Comme son regard.

Lente à se redresser, la magicienne saisit le plus haut possible la tige avec ses doigts ; tourne, tourne, tourne puis décolle soudainement du sol, devenant ainsi une toupie autour de l'arc-boutant avec ses bras tendus et ses cheveux pendus dans le vide. Première figure réalisée ; la deuxième viendra en final. Pour le trick en l'instant la femme pluie opte : sur pied et de dos elle se met au bâton de fer, les deux mains accrochées au sommet tandis que ses fesses rebondies font des va-et-vient sur la tringle ; monter, descendre ; se frotter en toute débauche, et sentir ce froid métallique pénétrer cette peau de braise.

Frisson, d'exaltation.

Noyade, dans la dépravation des stimuli.

Folle excitée, de se dépraver juste sous ces yeux d'hommasse.

Lui qui la contemple, statufié sur sa couche ; aime-t-il ? Goûte-t-il comme elle savoure chaque mouvement de sa perversion ? Une brève seconde la jeune femme y pense ; insignifiante question, car elle n'a pas besoin de savoir pour se calciner, elle n'a pas besoin de sa jouissance à lui pour prendre son pied ; elle sait qu'il voit tout, tout de ce qu'elle fait et demeure — juste ça suffit, pour enfiévrer l'entièreté de sa psyché.

Se balance la tête, la tignasse voltigeant en tout sens afin que le ballet n'en soit que plus animal. L'une des guiboles étreint la tringle, la colonne vertébrale arquée. S'ensuit l'ultime gymnastique : Jubia monte jusqu'à l'extrémité de la barre, telle Jane remontant sa liane puis s'arrête au beau milieu de sa descente. Immobile, seule sa jambe droite bande, celle-là même qui de suite après se referme sur le contrefort en acier et la fait pirouetter jusqu'en bas. Là, l'ex-membre d'une guilde noire s'allonge à côté du partenaire de sa tarentelle, et attend.

Une paluche sur le barreau, l'autre étendue en arrière.

Elle entend, son pouls rosser en parfait boxeur survolté.

Une jambe repliée, l'autre droite comme un i.

Elle écoute, la fin du morceau de musique.

Du rock électrique, un corps bouillonnant.

Elle s'y trempe, dans cette mare euphorique.

Un silence accoste, l'entêtante chaleur voguant dans l'atmosphère.

Ne résonnent alors plus que les vapeurs de luxures, et son cœur qui palpite. La fatigue n'a que peu montré sa présence par ses gouttelettes. Toutefois, la faible moiteur du ventre ne rend l'écorce physique que plus alléchante.

La contremaître des flots marins finit par se rehausser en parfaite experte du leste — comme si se remettre trop vite ou trop brusquement sur pied briserait cette tension incandescente. Guère de suite son attention se porte vers l'observateur muet. La jeune femme d'abord appuie sur le bouton faisant revenir à son état d'origine l'accessoire, à savoir une barre miniature. Ce n'est qu'après ça que les orbes daignent enfin cibler ce lit du fond, la pensée et la psyché ballottées.

Encore imbibée de sa fièvre, Jubia laisse le sablier de la durée s'égrainer un instant, ne sachant trop quoi faire ou déclarer. À dire vrai, c'est surtout à cause de son esprit échauffé plus qu'à son manque d'initiative qu'elle ne bouge pas. Dans son état, mieux vaut ne pas se précipiter ; y aller en douceur et en toute rigueur car ça lui ferait mal, très, de gâcher tout et ce à la fin par-dessus le marché.

Une fois donc la flamme moins indocile, la mage s'aiguille en direction du détenu, lui qui n'a pas remué d'un pouce et dont aucun mot n'a franchi la barrière labiale ; pour un peu ça en inquiéterait la bleue, ce manque flagrant d'animation.

S'est-il endormi ?

Un pas ; lascivement elle s'avance.

Comment peut-on pioncer quand pareil tableau s'offre aux mirettes ? C'est ridicule.

Deux pas ; la distance se réduit.

Ou alors il s'est ennuyé ?

Trois pas ; l'incertitude pointe.

Une hypothèse loin du farfelu, bien au contraire.

Quatre pas ; la défiance s'enracine.

Et si ça ne lui avait pas plu ?

Cinq pas ; la crainte s'amène.

Est-elle allée trop loin ?

Six pas ; le regret picore.

N'aurait-elle pas dû ?

Sept pas ; l'erreur se pense.

Lui en veut-il ?

Huit pas ; le plus mauvais s'envisage.

S'est-elle trompée sur son compte ?

Neuf pas ; l'angoisse étrangle.

Pourquoi ne réagit-il pas !?

Dix pas ; elle le voit.

Et tout s'arrête.

La prise de tête.  
La respiration.  
La réflexion.  
Le temps.

Paralysée, elle est.

Au pied du plumard.

Ce visage reluit.

Et les prunes oculaires n'en reviennent pas.

De ce que qu'elles dévisagent.

C'est ahurissant ; impossible.

Estomaquée, pétrifiée, bouleversée.

Jubia n'en croit pas ses yeux.

Ça ne se peut pas.

Non.

Ce n'est pas dieu possible.

Pourtant, sa bouche prononce ce qui immanquablement ne se veut ni ne s'estime pour vrai.

« Na… Natsu-san… ? »

Non pas une réelle interrogation, mais une parole d'effroi.

Le prénom a beau retentir, Jubia ne parvient à croire en ce réel ; c'est juste tellement… invraisemblable, sidérant, insensé, horrible ! Pas moyen de connecter deux neurones entre eux, ni même d'envisager les choses avec un semblant de calme — du tout, qu'elle ne peut gouverner l'ébullition de ses émotions. Le besoin, absolu et fou de se voiler la face prend le pas sur la lucidité mais cela compter sans la vue, atroce qu'est cette dernière à ne pouvoir être pervertie ou fourvoyée.

Car la vue ne trompe pas.

Et les pupilles sont pétrifiées du portrait brossé dans l'esprit : cette anatomie à la musculature tout aussi notable qu'appétissante — surtout au niveau de l'abdomen —, ce pantalon large avec son tissu tout de blanc éclatant, ce gilet sans manche dont les bordures jaunes s'unissent dans l'harmonieux avec ce noir dominant, cet emblème gravé sur l'épaule qui agresse de par son grenat pétant, ce brassard jusqu'à maintenant inaperçu porté au poignet droit, cette inséparable écharpe faite d'écailles de dragon et cette coiffe reconnue entre mille, avec ces pics si criards de rose…

Non pas Grey Fullbuster.

Qui l'a regardée.  
Qui a joui du spectacle.  
Qui a suivi ses ébats torrides.  
Qui a été sien.

Mais Natsu Dragneel.

Lui seul, assistant et goûtant à sa danse du feu.

Jubia en reste atterrée ; même dans ses rêves les plus détraqués elle n'a et n'aurait (assurément) jamais imaginé offrir pareil show au fils d'Igneel. C'est complètement surréaliste, de quoi être figée dans l'espace pendant une durée indéterminée ; chose se passant en l'instant puisqu'il lui faut deux bonnes minutes, au moins, avant d'enfin avoir la bougeotte d'une part et de considérer l'indubitable d'autre part — en plus de prendre conscience d'une évidence toute aussi fracassante : le plan a foiré, totalement et ce de la plus inconcevable des façons.

Encore sous le choc, c'est d'une voix hachée voire chancelante que la mage consent à sortir de sa parésie.

« Que… Que fait Natsu-san ici ? C'est… c'est la chambre et la maison de Grey-sama. »

Souillé un chouïa par une bile naissante, le fait relevé exprime sans hypocrisie que ce n'est en rien elle, la fautive, mais bien lui ; ce dragon slayer qui s'est trompé, qui est là où il ne devrait être et qui jamais, ô grand jamais, n'aurait dû voir ce qu'il a vu. Ce dernier justement gigote, mugissant des phonèmes indéchiffrables. La femme pluie s'approche alors de lui et lui retire le bandeau empêchant toute vocalise.

Un grand bol d'air il respire pendant qu'elle le scrute de sa rétine inflexible.

L'humeur, un poil trempée dans l'hostilité n'explose pas mais a contrario s'amenuise. L'envie d'étrangler ou même de cracher son venin ne vient à l'esprit. Sa stupéfaction tout comme sa colère se dissipent à mesure que les globes oculaires s'enfoncent dans ces yeux pétillants. Et à trop longtemps le sonder, ce coquillard en viendrait presque à l'envoûter, certes pas autant ni aussi passionnément que le fait l'exhibitionniste mais n'empêche qu'il y a un quelque chose d'attractif, chez ce chalumeau incarné. Et ce n'est pas cette proximité subitement remarquée qui va arranger les choses — tout l'effet inverse que ça fait avec ces joues en surchauffes et cette fébrilité relancée dans toute la pulpe.

Proches, trop proches.

Leur souffle se mélange.  
Leurs orbes se pénètrent.

Position suggestive, trop suggestive.

Lui ligoté au pieu.  
Elle à quatre pattes sur le lit.

Visages près, trop près.

Leur nez est à deux doigts de se frôler.  
Leurs lèvres sont à quelques centimètres.

Affriolant, trop affriolant.

Une lingerie fine.  
Des corps bien en chair.

Chaud, trop chaud.

Du nu se touchant.  
Deux individus s'embrasant.

Et ce désir…  
Irrépressible.

Et cet élan…  
Stoppé juste à temps.

La poignée grince ; la psyché et autres mouvements se figent.

La porte s'ouvre ; la tête se tourne.

Quelqu'un entre ; le cœur s'arrête.

La trachée est bloquée, comme la pensée.

Juste l'horreur absolue, qui s'éprouve. Juste la pire chose en ce monde, qui se joue.

Juste une honte pharaonique. Juste une envie de mourir.

« C'est pas c'que tu crois Grey… »

La réplique, étrangement grave et pleutre du flamant rose électrocute Jubia ; derechef la mère pluviale se retire de la couchette, fossettes et âme en combustion.

Elle s'écarte complètement du ligoté, instaurant de la sorte une distance socialement correcte. Ce n'est plus un mètre qui les sépare mais six tout au moins, comme si c'était la peste qui se fuyait — mais peut-être est-ce le cas ? À coup sûr le malade des transports est une lèpre car aucun homme en cette terre ne l'a à ce point placée dans une situation aussi compromettante. Et il lui en faut, à Jubia Loxar, pour se sentir ainsi contrit… Cette dernière au demeurant ne fait guère sa fière ; a tendance plutôt de se faire la plus discrète possible, à défaut de se faire in extenso oublier. Pas même elle n'ose lever ne serait-ce qu'un œil auprès du nouvel arrivant, tant la turpitude gangrène ; à cent pied sous terre elle voudrait être, ici et maintenant !

« Et je crois quoi, au juste ? »

Le ton, plein d'une âpreté mordante et aigrie, extirpe la mage de sa lâcheté : sa lucarne au bleu pastelle s'accroche à celle aniline du brun ; elle déglutit.

Les perles onyx grésillent d'éclairs voltaïques : Grey est royalement furieux. À travers ce regard noir, si noir, la jeune femme y devine l'intenable animosité en train d'infecter les veines. Plus loin on peut aller et pressentir grâce à cette aura bigrement courroucée que le créateur des glaces est en l'instant épris d'une appétence suprême, quant à frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un — comme Natsu, par exemple ; que le féru du givre ne s'en prive guère ! Ça lui fera, à elle la poltronne, une excellente opportunité pour s'échapper en douce telle une souris de laboratoire. L'orpheline n'aura alors plus à soutenir ce regard accablant et douloureusement dépouillé de fascination.

Tellement c'est embarrassant, voire humiliant cette situation que l'amoureuse transie en oublie complètement de reluquer des pieds à la tête le brun, comme elle le fait assidûment et l'aurait de toute évidence fait dans d'autres circonstances. Cependant, en plus que le contexte ne se prête pas à sa lubie coutumière, l'ex-Phantom n'en a pas envie ; au final, c'est peut-être ça qui demeure le plus désolant dans l'histoire — vouloir à ce point déguerpir d'ici, loin du beau Grey-sama alors qu'elle a toujours et follement voulu être au plus proche de lui.

« Euh… bugge l'excité du feu.

— Jubia pensait que c'était Grey-sama ! Elle n'a su que c'était Natsu-san que trop tard ! certifie celle-ci en guise de plaidoirie. Si Jubia avait su plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas… »

Sa phrase la magicienne laisse en suspend, encore imprégnée d'images d'elle en train de se caresser en parfaite dépravée sous les yeux du dragon slayer ; la gêne enfle, la croque d'un coup et toute crue.

« Pas quoi ? reprend le pro de l'air glacé, agacé. Tu m'attendais pour quoi, exactement ? exige-t-il de ce même timbre revêche.

— Jubia… balbutie-t-elle, rouge écrevisse et ne sachant où se mettre.

— Jubia voulait te montrer sa nouvelle lingerie. », énonce de but en blanc le mangeur de flammes.

Cette brusque prise de parole surprend la bleue, lui faisant illico poser sa vision sur celui qui vient à la minute même de passer d'un fauteur de trouble à un messie inouï.

De manière spontanée il a rétorqué, sans que dans ses cordes vocales y tinte l'écho grondant de la contrefaçon ou de la précipitation. Pour le moins calme il semble, à en juger par sa détente apparente. Ni dans sa voix, ni dans son coquillard ne se niche cet affreux malaise ; flegme jalousé, elle qui n'a droit qu'à un embarras avarié ! N'a-t-il donc pas été un brin contraint de la position dans laquelle ils ont été surpris ? Surtout lorsqu'on sait qui les a découvert… Incroyable, et friande inconvenance. Il est en quelque sorte désinvolte, à paraître ainsi décontracté dans une situation aussi équivoque. Impertinence qui sans contredit l'énerve, et qui malgré tout... la charme — cette attitude moulée dans une virilité involontaire.

Oui, Natsu a quelque chose d'immanquablement attirant, à cet instant, dans cette posture ; et ce regard de braise… Tentée la mage serait de s'y noyer à perpétuité, tant ce feu simple mais vivace des orbes hypnotise.

Ses propos en revanche n'ont guère autant de popularité auprès du coursier de l'hiver, leur persuasion étant pour le moins improductive. En effet, Grey ne se montre guère convaincu. L'ange qui passe ainsi que son scepticisme tape-à-l'œil en sont la preuve unanime.

« Et y a besoin que j'sois attaché au pieu pour ça ? interroge-t-il, sa défiance tout autant que son caractère hargneux touchant des sommets.

— Avec ta sale manie de te désaper n'importe où et n'importe quand, qui sait c'que t'aurais fait… sous-entend le kamikaze au crin rose, le sourire du maraud au coin des lippes.

— Va te faite foutre Natsu, assène le brun avec une agressivité des plus virulentes, piqué au vif.

— J'y comptais bien ; tu nous as même interrompu quand on allait s'y mettre… », le provoque-t-il ouvertement et de la plus déplacée des façons.

Mort du son, et stupéfaction.

Jubia reste abasourdie, tellement c'est fou, sa répartie. Elle ne sait même pas quoi en penser ni comment réagir, tant elle ne s'y est attendue. Il est barge, pour sortir un truc pareil ; il veut se faire ravaler la façade ou quoi !? Car incontestablement que sa tête va se retrouver emplâtrer dans un mur, à ainsi raconter leur dévergondage ; fredaine tout à fait fausse, bien que dans son cas à elle, il a en effet été question de libertinage mais d'aucune façon ça n'a été et n'aurait été de cet _ordre_-là ! Quoique… qui sait comment les choses auraient tourné si l'émérite du froid ne les avait interrompus ? Un frisson remonte l'échine ; le chaud à nouveau se plante et se propage, en sa carne de femme dévoyée.

« Tu s'rais même pas capable de la faire jouir en pauvre néophyte que tu es… », allègue le roi du strip-tease, implacable dans sa verve et dans sa lucarne.

Rebelote : un blanc plane.

Si la jeune femme a cru le discours de Natsu comme demeurant le plus percutant et effarant de tous, elle s'est trompée, lourdement ; la déclaration de Grey le surpasse sur tous les points. Médusée au plus haut point, elle est, car au-delà du contenu même — qui a de quoi éberluer quand on sait qui le dit —, il y a la manière de formuler et le créateur des glaces a déclaré la chose sans quelconque pudeur ou confusion, du tout. Une pure et vraie affirmation que ça sonne dans sa bouche, comme si c'était un fait avéré que pas un instant ni une seule fois la récente fée ne hurlerait de plaisir sous les coups de reins de Natsu.

_Jubia demande à voir…_

Mais c'est là tout le pire, en fin de compte : elle qui décidément ne peut s'empêcher d'être corrompue par son vice, sa fringale érotique — après tout, l'obsession n'est jamais bien loin de la passion… Pour autant, son déportement ne s'éclipse de sa coque individuelle, ne s'ouvrant à l'extérieur ni ne se donnant en pâture aux potentiels intéressés. Tout en silence et en véritable solitaire elle s'éprend ; brûle de chair et d'affects impurs.

« QUOI !? joue les vierges effarouchées le rival en se redressant vivement, indigné. Parce que tu crois p't'être que t'y arriverais, toi le constipé d'la baise et du sentiment !?

— Moi au moins j'éjaculerai pas comme un puceau dès les préliminaires ! objecte du tac au tac l'Ice Maker qui à mesure de la joute verbale s'est rapproché du plumard.

— Enfoiré de nudiste ! s'exclame enragé l'offensé en tirant comme un dératé sur ses liens. Tu veux qu'je te montre si je suis un foutu bleu-bite !?

— J'attends qu'ça, pauvre bougie d'merde ! »

_Oh mon dieu… _

Comment ça a pu tourné de la sorte !? Un vrai champ de bataille que la chambre est devenue, avec en guise d'armes à feu ces sacres furibards ; mélange de bestialité et d'obscénités certes tout à fait indécentes mais pas si dépourvues d'attrait… Jubia, pendant quelques secondes, est tentée de rester ; leur proposer de tester leur profession de foi respective. Ô combien ça lui aurait plu, à cette authentique obsédée mais très vite ça lui passe.

Ce qui s'orchestre ici et maintenant, c'est une guerre de l'ego ; un combat de coqs. Ils ne la percutent même plus, l'ex-partisane d'une guilde noire faisant dès lors partie intégrante du décor.

Elle disparaît, comme par magie, du paysage — une action guère seulement pensée dans son sens métaphorique. En effet, ça arrange la mage qu'ils soient tous deux englués dans leur rivalité infernale, ainsi une inopinée occasion de quitter ce guêpier ils lui offrent. Pour sûr que cette chance elle ne laisse passer, car bien qu'une part d'elle-même veuille à tout prix assouvir sa perversion maladive, un réel souhait il y a de battre en retraite ; injecter enfin un peu de repos dans la psyché, elle qui n'a cessé d'être secouée et incendiée de toute part.

Résolument décidée, Jubia rase le mur et sur la pointe des pieds atteint la porte. L'œil aux aguets, elle prend garde à ce qu'aucun ne la remarque et peut s'immobiliser séance tenante si par malheur l'un la chipe en train de fuir. Cette brutale paralysie cependant elle n'a eu à appliquer : les houspilleurs ne réagissent pas, continuant inlassablement à se mettre dessus. Arrivée à la porte, l'invocatrice des pluies leur jette un dernier coup d'oeil ; elle sourit et tandis que Grey, enraciné au pied de sa couche, envoie une énième et grossière couleuvre au ligoté, Jubia s'extirpe de là.

La porte claque.

Un instant celle arpentant la mer salée s'y adosse ; martèlent les battements cardiaques, la ventilation pulmonaire frénétiquement en marche. Tant ça tambourine dans la cage organique qu'une main se pose sur le torse. Le sablier du temps coule plusieurs secondes, afin que les idées redeviennent claires, afin que la température chute graduellement. Oui, une durée notable se mangeotte pour prendre véritablement conscience de ce qui s'est passé, dans cette chambre.

Pure nuit de folie.

L'indocile surprise de la vie.  
La rencontre qui ébahit.  
L'instant à jamais inscrit.

Pure nuit de surprise.

Le brasier a été total : sa danse, son corps, son âme, ce soir, l'auditoire… En particulier Natsu, qui parmi tous est ce qu'elle retient.

Lui, le ligoté.  
Lui, le mateur.  
Lui, son prisonnier.  
Lui, un très court instant appété.

Bien sûr, l'effervescence du moment y est pour beaucoup, dans cette soif inopinée. Néanmoins, il y a quelque chose d'autre ; ce regard, si captivant de vitalité ; cette iris, flamboyante ; cette chaleur, débordante et pleine de vie ; cette fringance, qui contamine ; cet être, qui mystérieusement et pour la première fois magnétise. Un instant elle a voulu y goûter, à tout ça — savoir quelle sapidité ça aurait, savoir si ça lui plairait, savoir si le feu serait aussi délectable que la glace… Pendant un instant, rare mais vivace, Grey n'a plus existé. Pendant un instant, elle l'a oublié et rayé de son anamnèse.

Pendant un instant, le feu a supplanté le froid.

Une curieuse réalité, qui tout aussi inexplicablement lui plaît. Non pas qu'elle ne soit plus cette adoratrice invétérée du disciple d'Ul, juste que cette fois, son ardeur a été allumée et amplifiée par tout autre chose — une chose totalement différente et pourtant ô combien agréable.

Autre chose, de convoitée. Autre chose, d'éprouvée. Autre chose, qui se passe.

Chaleur bienfaisante. Chaleur délassante. Chaleur attirante.

Si bon, d'être enveloppée par ce feu rayonnant et vecteur d'allégresse ; incontestablement, il calcine. Tout ce qui l'approche ou le touche finit par s'embraser.

Et Jubia brûle, ce soir.

Demain, la norme sentimentale adviendra. Demain, la passion sera pour un. Demain, la glace reprendra sa place.

Mais ce soir, c'est le feu qui reluit et enflamme ; cette nuit, Jubia savoure et éprouve le feu, uniquement.

Cette sommaire introspection des affects achevée, la jeune femme enfin décolle. Nullement pressée ou nerveuse, elle quitte le domicile avec autour du cœur le drap chaud et précieux du bien-être qui emmaillote.

* * *

Place à l'aurore, et aux jets doucereux du petit jour sur le chemin menant à la guilde.

Jubia baille, de fines larmes recluses dans le coin de ses yeux. Quinzième bâillée, depuis qu'elle est « levée » et pour sûr que ça ne sera la dernière. À dire vrai, toutes les dix minutes sa bouche perce le mutisme ambiant par cette fatigue non décampée. Dans le pâté l'esprit est, comme le métabolisme passé en mode automatique. La marche également se fait sans gouvernail ; l'habitude qui en réalité achemine vers Fairy Tail.

La nuit, du moins celle passée en sa chaumière, n'a été que trop longue.

Des heures, à tourner. Des soupirs, incessants. Un agacement, toujours plus croissant. Pas un œil elle n'a réussi à fermer. Le somme ne l'a guère cueillie comme elle l'espérait ou le prévoyait. La fatigue pourtant a été au rendez-vous. Cet armada d'émotions volcaniques et vécu lors de l'acte final l'a neuf fois sur dix harassée comme jamais. Ni le psychisme ni le métabolisme n'ont été épargnés : tous deux ont subi l'assaut incontrôlable du coup de pompe. Et c'est ce même émoi impétueux qui l'a empêchée de plonger aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée — traître et infâme qu'il a été, pour ça. Au lieu de ça, ce sont des vestiges mémoriels (et fébriles) qui ont pourri l'esprit : leur visage à tous deux si près l'un de l'autre qu'il aurait fallu un simple mouvement pour déguster les lippes, sa chorégraphie rediffusée en boucle avec en tête l'identité manifeste du spectateur, des fantasmes inhabituels (en raison de l'alter ego représenté) mais non des moins concupiscents, la suite imaginée et immanquablement charnelle qui se serait passée sans l'entrée de Grey, les possibles trames pensées si elle serait restée dans la chambre avec eux (tous deux), et encore tout un tas de fabulations — polissonnes, bien entendu.

Un bâillement, le dix-huitième.

Oui, elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit ou si peu.

Voilà pourquoi, en ce matin du sept août, Jubia a la tête dans le guidon. Compte tenu de son état de presque somnambule, la régente des ondées ne peut apprécier le repos sonore flânant en ce moment dans les rues de Magnoria, pas plus qu'elle ne hume les senteurs entêtantes et abondantes des viennoiseries cuites au four. Le ciel irradie de son azur enchanteur mais les prunelles ne se sont pas même une fois attardées dessus, ces dernières trop préoccupées à se perdre dans le vide lointain. Une vue amorphe qui du reste rend aveugles les plusieurs salutations lancées à son adresse.

Jubia ne fait que marcher, et bâiller.

À l'ouest, elle est.

Chez elle la mage aurait pu rester mais ne l'a pas voulu ; à quoi ça aurait servi ? Si ce n'est s'engluer encore et toujours plus dans son vice pathologique, avec ces fables et autres rabâchages lubriques. Non, il lui fallait de l'air frais, du bruit, des bagarres, du tapage ; tout sauf un endroit clos qui n'aurait cessé de rembobiner sa soirée. Pas mieux donc que la guilde pour évader son esprit, surtout qu'une vive envie de voir ces intrépides du bulbe et du cœur est là. Nul doute qu'être entourée par sa famille lui oxygénera la caboche — elle qui a trop été gagnée par l'émulation.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes à déambuler, Jubia franchit le seuil.

Contrairement à d'ordinaire, la cohue n'asservit en bon dictateur. Chose pas si surprenante ou anormale que ça puisque l'aube vient à peine d'éclore ; la plupart des membres doivent être avachis sur leur couchette, cul nu ou à moitié couverts d'un drap — une vraie canicule ce mois d'été et ça étonnerait beaucoup la bleue d'être l'unique à clore l'œil dans le plus simple des appareils ; la température peut avoisiner les trente-cinq degré la nuit, de quoi dissuader l'Édo Grey de garder ses innombrables couches de vêtements.

Elle trace jusqu'au bar, distinguant ça et là les signes qui font de Fairy Tail la guilde qu'elle est : des chopes à moitié ou entièrement vides, des tables encrassées et d'autres élégantes de propreté, un Happy en train de faire la court à une Carla rigide comme du bambou, quelques mages au portrait défiguré et ronflant comme des locomotives, certains avachis un peu n'importe où (et sur n'importe quoi) comme Cana décuvant sur son amant le tonneau — la bave en plus —, des verres renversés, des traces du dernier tohu-bohu magique, des chaises brisées en copeaux de bois, un tableau de quêtes garnis, une Erza en train d'enfourner becquée après becquée son péché mignon, des murs tapisser de crasse (nourritures et boissons étant prises pour des munitions de catapulte), et bien sûr une Mirajane éclatante par sa bonne humeur matinale. Cette dernière d'ailleurs offre à la traqueuse du naturiste son accueil le plus tonique, une fois la bleue assise au comptoir.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Mira-san, renvoie avec amabilité l'orpheline.

— C'est pas souvent qu'on te voit à la guilde de si bon matin, constate la barmaid en rinçant une chope. Un Earl Grey, comme d'habitude ?

— Non, un café s'il te plaît. Jubia n'a pas très bien dormi cette nuit, explique celle-ci après que la serveuse lui ait tourné le dos. Jubia était réveillée depuis longtemps et au lieu de rester chez-soi à se tourner les pouces, elle a préféré venir plus tôt ; Jubia avait envie et ne pouvait plus se rendormir, alors… »

En plus de lui offrir son sourire le plus compatissant, Mirajane livre la commande et, le remerciement donné, l'amoureuse ceinture sa tasse puis l'apporte à son nez ; d'abord inhaler l'arôme fort, pour mieux balayer la brume des pensées puis ensuite tremper sa bouche pour ainsi définitivement dégourdir l'esprit. Le liquide, corsé, descend le long de la trachée ; bouillon fumeux qui embaume la gorge et réveille pour de bon. Ça coule et se boit tout seul ; ça fait du bien !

« Remarque, tu n'es pas la seule, avise la mage aux cheveux d'ivoire en fixant des yeux la lève-tôt .

— Comment ça ? interroge intriguée la bleutée en prenant une seconde lampée de sa bibine.

— Grey et Natsu sont eux aussi venus plus tôt, à peu près au même moment mais le plus curieux c'est qu'ils ne se sont pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, relate-t-elle en véritable commère.

— Pas un mot, un seul ? plisse des yeux la femme pluie, de plus en plus interloquée.

— Oui et aucun des deux n'a voulu m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. M'est avis que quelque chose s'est passée, hier soir, entre eux… », suspecte l'aînée Strauss dans un chuchotement privé entre elle et la bleue.

Jubia ne pipe mot, observe Mirajane partir toute guillerette servir les nouveaux arrivants et se contente d'avaler son moka l'air de rien ; apparence du perplexe, façade de la non intéressée ou concernée. Or en réalité la mage d'eau demeure d'une part la plus impliquée de tous et n'est certainement pas insensible ou indifférente à ce potin matinal d'autre part. De suite cela a (r)éveillé les souvenirs, voire carrément les affects refoulés de cette nuit… avec en prime une question obsédante : que s'est-il passé, quand elle est partie ? Presque tentée d'aller les voir, un par un ; enquêter pour savoir, tout : ce qu'ils ont dit, ce qu'ils ont fait, ce qu'ils ont pensé — surtout ce qu'ils en ont pensé, d'elle, de sa tenue, de cette nuit… Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, à ce tourment lancinant s'en rajoute un autre, beaucoup plus préoccupant et foudroyant : comment doit-elle agir avec eux, à présent — après ce qui est arrivé ?

Obnubilée par la réussite du dessein et entortillée dans l'aven décousu de ses sentiments, Jubia n'a pas une seconde pensé à la suite ni à ce que cela entraînerait, en particulier par rapport au(x) comportement(s) à adopter après coup. Non, pas une fois la jeune femme n'a réfléchi à comment elle se conduirait au quotidien, lors de ces jours — eux qui sont si éloignés et dépourvus du libertinage du soir… Et ça la fige, l'alarme subitement et vigoureusement car ne sait pas, absolument pas, de quelle manière elle doit se comporter et ce autant avec le dragon slayer qu'avec le maître des flocons.

Une panne sèche totale, en plus de sentir l'anxiété peu à peu gonfler ; de quoi l'empêcher de réfléchir pendant un moment tant ce point, passé à la trappe avec un naturel prodigieux (connerie phénoménale !), apparaît tout à coup effroyablement primordial. C'est comme se prendre une gifle en pleine poire ; un genre de beigne qu'on n'attend pas et qui pourtant marque à jamais la psyché.

Et c'est précisément ce qui est en train de se passer, pour Jubia : elle vient de se prendre une sacrée mandale.

Toutefois, le stress n'a que peu profité de son pouvoir de remous ; Gajeel l'accoste, l'acolyte poilu de ce dernier s'asseyant sur le bar avec entre ses pattes un kiwi sorti on ne sait où.

« Alors la go-go danseuse, c'était comment ? L'empaffé de glaçon a fondu ? demande des plus curieux et finauds son partenaire de l'époque Phantom, accoudé au comptoir.

— Il n'a pas fui ou n'a pris peur en te voyant faire ? renchérit avec sérieux Lily en pelant son fruit exotique.

— Tu parles… Il a dû en r'demander ouais, pervers comme il est ! profère-t-il en parfait convaincu.

— Mais vous allez arrêtez oui ! parvient à en place une l'interviewée, mécontente face à leurs préjugées faciles et irritants. Et puis d'abord, poursuit celle-ci avec un ton plus calme et dur, Grey-sama n'a pas « fondu », ni fui et a eu encore moins peur.

— Ben alors quoi ? s'étonne le gobeur d'acier, un brin déçu et pas un pète touché par le semonce de sa compère. Il s'est endormi p't'être ? lance-t-il, moqueur. Non, en fait, tu n'as pas été une assez grosse chaudasse pour lui…

— Gajeel-kun ! », s'offusque stricto sensu la sous-estimée.

Sa réaction, propre à un cri poussé lors de révélations scandaleuses, déclenche chez l'éhonté un ricanement franc et narquois, tandis que l'invocatrice des flots pique un fard faramineux — le félin se contentant quant à lui de sourire, un bout de son agrume mâchouillée puis gobée.

« Genre ça t'choque, c'que je dis… Fais pas ta sainte nitouche Jub', ça prend pas avec moi. »

La blâmée ne le sait que trop bien, et ce ton tout autant que ce regard péremptoire illustre à quel point cette tête de clou n'est dupe ni ce candide qu'elle voudrait qu'il soit.

« Bon maintenant tu vas accoucher oui ou merde ? J'veux savoir moi, s'impatiente le fils Metalicanna.

— Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant que ça, d'abord ? s'enquit l'ex-partisane d'une guilde noire, retardant du mieux qu'elle peut l'inévitable.

— Parce qu'y a sûrement d'quoi se fendre la poire. T'as la guigne Jub' et il t'arrive toujours des trucs pas possibles, du genre qui n'arrivent qu'à toi et qui sont foutrement poilants à entendre ; j'ai pas raison ? »

Ô que oui, il a monstrueusement raison. L'experte des océans a le chic pour se mettre dans des situations rocambolesques et guère ou si peu à son avantage. En y repensant, c'est vrai que ses plans échafaudés font un peu ce qu'ils veulent, ne suivant le tracé droit et étroit qu'elle a au départ prévu. Faut que ça capote, d'une façon ou d'une autre ; une poisseuse dans toute sa splendeur et Gajeel en a du reste fait l'expérience autant qu'elle.

« Et puis, j'suis ton premier partenaire alors tu te dois d'me dire. »

Si en plus il tire la corde sensible, c'est mort ; un satané manipulateur, le Redfox. M'enfin, la jeune femme pourra sortir toutes les excuses — aussi crédibles soient ces dernières — qu'elle veut, ça ne changera rien au fait que tous deux savent que l'aveu se fera. De tout temps à jamais il en a été ainsi ; la bleue ne peut s'empêcher de lui raconter car, au fond, elle en a bougrement envie.

« Eh bien, ça ne c'est pas passé exactement comme prévu, se démasque la vérité à demi rendue public.

— C't'à-dire ? sollicite d'être éclairée la lanterne de l'antipathique.

— Ce…

— Jubia. »

Le reste de la phrase chute dans le vide.

Respiration qui s'arrête, lorsque l'hélée se tourne à sa droite.  
Cœur qui s'emballe, lorsque l'interpellée reconnaît son interlocuteur.  
Chaleur qui perfore, lorsque son iris l'apostrophée noie dans celui qui les rejoint.  
Fièvre qui revient à la charge, lorsqu'il se met juste à côté.

Le reste s'efface illico presto.

Elle ne regarde et ne rôtit (plus) que par lui.

« Putain Salamander tu fais chier ! s'exclame furibond le percé de la peau. Tu vois pas qu'on était en train d'causer là !?

— Rien à foutre. J'viens pour parler à Jubia, l'envoie royalement balader le jeune à la coupe rosie, ne lui accordant pas même une œillade.

— Tu vas t'prendre mon poing dans ta gueule, c'est tout c'que tu vas (a)voir ouais ! tonne l'endiablé en saisissant par le col le futur (proche ?) bastonner.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Natsu-san ? »

La réplique, sortie ex abrupto et oralisée de la plus sérieuse des voix déconcerte d'emblée Gajeel qui sous le coup lâche sa prise ; regard interdit qu'il appose sur une mage d'eau intégralement focalisée sur le chalumeau humain, à en croire l'envoûtement de ses yeux — eux qui ne se détachent du malabar incarné.

« Est-ce que tu comptes refaire ce que t'as fait hier soir, un d'ces quatre ? Car si c'est l'cas, j'veux encore être de la partie. »

Un silence, lourd.  
Un silence, qui dure.  
Un silence, de mort.

Dans la plus simple et la plus normale des questions, les paroles se sont enroulées. Tout à fait anodin de réclamer une chose pareille, c'est sûr.

C'est juste sensationnel, comme requête.

L'assemblée en reste pantoise, muette ; les mouches s'entendent voler, et n'a que des bouches bées.

Il n'y a pas de mots véritables pour dire ce qui se passe, pour dire ce qui se ressent là tout de suite.

Ce mage est complètement renversant, à tout point de vue.

L'information a d'ailleurs un certain mal à être traitée par les neurones ; bug du cerveau.

Et pourtant quelqu'un réagit enfin ; pas Gajeel, ni Lily et encore moins Jubia.

Non, eux, ils sont toujours en mode « what the fuck !? ».

C'est une toute autre personne qui va broyer de la plus furieuse des façons cette paralysie générale.

« Natsu… espèce de GROS ENFOIRÉ ! »

Grey, hurlant tout son soûl, se jette tel un fauve enragé sur son rival incontesté et l'entraîne dans l'une de leurs rixes les plus violentes qu'ils aient été donnés de faire.

Pile à ce moment, le manieur de métaux revient parmi les actifs et ce d'une manière tout aussi exubérante que brutale : il éclate de rire, à un point tel qu'il doit se plier en deux pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre — les larmes au bord des yeux. Très vite ce dernier est rejoint par son inséparable matou ; Lily pouffe.

À ce raffut de tous les diables s'amène, cerise sur le gâteau, les quelques pairs d'œil fouille-au-pot de la guilde ; des membres dont l'absolue incompréhension se reflète tout autant par leur expression interloquée que par leurs messes basses.

Quant à Jubia…

Elle ne bouge pas, le regard perdu quelque part.

Elle n'est plus connectée à ce monde physique et matériel.

Elle dérive dans son pot affectif.

Elle brûle.

Elle pense.

_Et pourquoi pas…_

Elle sourit.

Oui, après tout pourquoi pas.  
Juste une dernière fois.  
Rejouer sa danse.  
Pour lui et seulement pour lui.  
Car c'est en fin de compte tout ce qu'elle veut et demeure.

De l'eau en feu.

* * *

(1) : pour ceux que ça intéresse, voici le titre de la chanson qu'a choisi Jubia (et moi), _Bella_ de Carlos Santana et tiré du film Desperado. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, je vous conseille alors d'écouter — si vous voulez de la musique lors de votre lecture — un morceau sensuel.

(2) : titre du deuxième morceau sélectionné, intitulé _Alone In The Dark_ de John Hiatt et tiré du film True Lies. Si vous voulez vous faire une idée « concrète » et visuelle je dirais de la danse de Jubia, je vous conseille de regarder le passage où Jamie Lee Curtis dans True Lies fait son strip car je m'en suis pas mal inspirée.

* * *

_Mwahahaha, cette Jub', incorrigible ! Une vraie perverse comme on a fait peu ! J'adore, pas vous ? Et je parie que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que je me détourne du gruvia pour flirter avec le natvia… Faut dire que ces deux-là ensemble, moi ça me fait grave fantasmer en plus de trouver ça croustillant. _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire cette connerie brûlante et si jubiatique car pour ma part, je me suis régalée et me régale toujours d'imaginer pareille scène. _

_Quant à toi ma chère Achrome, j'espère de tout cœur que tu as aimé autant que moi car j'ai énormément pensé à toi en écrivant ce récit mais surtout, je veux et ordonne (oui oui, je somme comme une vraie despote) que lors de ton commentaire, tu sois la plus franche possible et ce même si c'est pour me dire que ben non, t'as aimé (ou pas, qui sait) mais sans plus ; t'as intérêt à me dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité (pour un peu on se croirait à un procès là…). _

_Avant de vous laisser, j'ai un autre truc chiant à dire : j'ai dans l'idée d'écrire deux autres chapitres qui seraient plus des bonus qu'une potentielle suite — bien que l'un deux s'orientera légèrement dans ce sens-là. Je voulais savoir si déjà toi Achrome tu aimerais lire ces deux autres parties qui sont en cours d'écriture (ou bien si tu préfères rester sur cet OS), et ensuite je voulais savoir si ceux qui ont lu cette partie voudraient eux aussi parcourir ces « bonus » à venir. _

_Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu et j'vous dis peut-être à la prochaine ! _

_Bonne lecture et écriture à vous mes cocos ! _


	2. Le farceur

_HOLÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ !_

_J'ai la pêche, et vous ? La Mère Noël est en forme cette année vu qu'elle m'a livré tout juste hier soir (vers les 2h du mat') la toute fin de ce chapitre ! Elle a un peu galéré pour le rendre en temps et en heure mais elle était toute contente de vous l'offrir en ce jour de fête. D'ailleurs, elle tenait à vous dire que ce second chapitre vous surprendra sûrement mais qu'il n'en perdra pas pour autant de sa teneur « chaude » ; installez-vous donc confortablement et appréciez votre cadeau !_

_Remarque : les réponses aux reviews anonymes de ce chapitre sont écrites dans mon profil._

_Joyeux Noël à tous et surtout, bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

**Le farceur**

En vrai rustre, il claque la porte.

Le corps trace, sans quelconque œillade lancée à l'arrière ; foulée du courroucé. Se casser de là, sans se retourner, sans attendre un geste ou un quelconque mouvement de leur part — il n'y en aurait eu aucun, de toute façon. Trop satisfaits qu'ils sont de le voir réagir ainsi. Trop ravis d'avoir réussi ce que depuis le début ils ont voulu. Être dehors ne l'empêche pas pour autant de deviner leurs sourires malséants, encore moins leurs fourbes rires en train de parader comme de normal dans la piaule. Ô que oui leur régal s'exhibe et ça l'énerve encore plus, eux qui sont censés être des compagnons solidaires !

« Amis mon cul ! », vitupère le malade des transports, le visage froissé dans la grimace laide du (très) mauvais.

Même son frère de cœur l'a abandonné au profit de la goguenardise. De leur côté son chat volant s'est rangé, en vrai chineur qu'il est. Remarque, lui non plus ne se prive guère lorsque l'occasion se présente ; un sport que c'est de charrier l'autre n'importe quand et n'importe où — dès que cela leur est possible, en fait. Opportuniste le Happy ? Un peu beaucoup ouais. Faiblard, aussi, que de n'avoir pas su se soustraire à l'emprise féminine, elles qui avec leur voix de crécelles font abdiquer sous le coup de la menace, ou du chantage… Surtout Erza, avec ses yeux perçants de dissuasion et son aura de boxeuse monstrueuse. Lucy aussi n'est pas en reste et sait comment amadouer le matou pour le mettre dans sa poche — lui qui pour une poiscaille de pacotille ou un rancart avec l'autre rigide est prêt à retourner sa veste ; fayot va !

Tout ça parce qu'en douce il s'est introduit chez sa comparse, histoire de piquer un somme comme tant d'autres fois ; pourquoi donc chier une quille pour ça, franchement !?

De tout temps à jamais lui et son acolyte poilu ont fait ça et recommenceront — pour l'infini et l'au-delà ! Par cœur l'héritière Heartfilia connaît la chanson mais non, faut toujours qu'elle pique sa crise d'hystérique pour finir par les envoyer bouler dehors. Sauf que, cette fois, à peine leur a-t-elle gueulé dessus que les deux autres zigotos ont ramené vite fait bien fait leur fraise ; et ne voilà-t-il pas qu'ils s'installent tranquilles, l'air de rien, pendant qu'Happy et lui se font botter le cul par une blonde en furie ? Cela a au moins eu le mérite de la distraire, son attention accaparée toute entière par les nouveaux intrus — casse-burnes plutôt, à en juger par le ton agacé employé pour les tancer. Ainsi le duo inséparable a commencé à prendre ses aises, normal, mais cela compter sans les deux autres qui finalement ont tapé l'incruste.

En parfait naïf, il a cru que la constellationniste les virerait, comme elle s'apprêtait à le faire avec eux mais, pas du tout, pardi ! Que dalle ouais qu'ils ont été foutus à la porte ; non, ces nases sont restés, le privant ainsi de pioncer pénard. Encore, si il n'y aurait eu que la mère des corrections, ça ne l'aurait pas autant contrarié mais il a fallu que l'autre gland soit là. Il a dû se coltiner cette tronche de cake, et ça, pour sûr que ça n'a rien d'une partie de plaisir.

Au départ pourtant ils ont eu dans l'idée de passer une bonne soirée chez la maître des clés, à dévaliser son frigo et en digérant sur le divan — comme toujours quoi ! Mais faut croire que la veillée n'était propice à pareil agrément. À la place il a eu droit à des cancans ô combien barbants, aux diatribes du Mister Freeze engendrant l'irrépressible pulsion de rabattre son caquet de con, à des boulets de sacres envoyés pour s'empêcher de cogner, aux coups furibards de la reine fée qui ont tu sa verve tapageuse, à la ricanerie du trio y compris de son partenaire des mille saisons, et pour finir à la montée inexorable de la moutarde jusqu'au nez. Juste ça, pour que ça lui les brise et qu'il décide de se tirer, furibond, de cette casbah.

Soirée pourrie, chiante, bruyante, gâchée !

Natsu soupire.

Pour une fois que le dragon slayer a eu envie de se la couler pépère, sans que tout ne finisse en tohu-bohu ou en pugilat… non, faut qu'on vienne l'emmerder !

Un autre soupire.

Et avec lui la brise, légère et dansante qui balaye dans son fringuant mouvement ces mèches roses. Le déclin pose sur le globe ses rayons orangés, réchauffant une dernière fois le paysage avant que ce dernier ne soit bercé par la fraîcheur du crépuscule. Les lanternes n'ont pas encore revêtu leur parure lunaire ; les chaudes couleurs, seulement, qui couvrent l'atmosphère de brillance, en plus de faire ressortir l'éclat des multiples teintes.

L'élysée est cajolée par la douceur du couchant alors que l'alizé se fait ballotter par le son du vivre, celui guère de repos ou endormi. En effet, le bruit citadin résonne encore dans cette bulle du soir avec ses passants qui piaillent à droite et à gauche, avec ces commerçants qui ferment boutiques, avec ces bambins rieurs et chamailleurs. L'animation est sur son départ mais jusqu'à sa complète finitude celle-ci se fait très clairement sentir.

De même il en va pour les dernières senteurs du marché, elles qui arpentent chaque rue pour débusquer les narines. Le nez tenté il serait de se laisser envahir si il n'y avait pas ces autres arômes forts de la ville, eux qui à contrario ne se veulent guère inhalés car agressent, voire infestent l'antre olfactif. Le flair du fauteur de trouble se fait d'ailleurs prendre dans cette toupie odorante : les effluves viennent de tous bords, entrent et bombardent mais lui s'en fout ; il ne les décortique guère ni ne s'arrête sur leur parfum si singulier dans leur combinaison. Il pourrait (un vrai jeu d'enfant que ce serait, de distinguer les ingrédients composant chaque fragrance) mais ne le fait aucunement. Non, l'intrépide chalumeau humain ne s'attarde sur cet environnement ni sur ses éléments perceptibles — chose que d'ordinaire il aurait fait.

Sur une chose, une seule, Natsu porte attention : son râle.

Depuis l'échappée du logis, l'esprit n'a cessé de maugréer comme un vieux ronchon ; pester à tout va et sur n'importe quoi, du moment que ça assouvit sa soif de mégère. Le courroux s'entretient au fil de la déambulation, voire grossit à mesure que la pensée s'entortille à une personne — ce sale bâtard congelé, lui le véritable responsable de sa mauvaise humeur actuelle. Quel enfoiré, ce mec ! Toujours là où on ne le veut pas, toujours là à tourner autour tel un vautour qui attend le moment propice pour frapper. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait chez Lucy, hein !? Ce pervers n'a rien à faire là-bas, surtout pas lorsque lui, le presque colocataire du lieu se prépare à roupiller dans sa résidence secondaire — on peut l'envisager vu les fois innombrables où le fils d'Igneel a élu domicile dans cette bicoque.

Vacherie sans nom que d'ainsi le priver de son somme douillet et routinier ! Ne peut-il tout simplement pas s'exiler au pays des esquimaux !? Bien sûr que non car, après tout, c'est tellement plus fun de venir faire chier ce pauvre Natsu…

« Connard va ! », peste haut et fort le micro-onde vivant en shootant dans une pierre — assurément maudite par les Dieux, pour ainsi se mettre en travers du chemin du grognard.

Mains enfouies dans les poches, le gobeur de flammes marche droit, d'une allure certes guère empressée mais non des moins révélatrice de sa bile jaune.

Et dire que la soirée avait si bien commencée…

Avec cette récompense de mission, certes guère colossale mais dont le montant a demeuré suffisant pour assurer les dommages occasionnées. Le montant était tel que d'ici plusieurs jours ils pourront s'offrir un repas de roi dans leur restaurant fétiche : Le Casse-croûte des Ogres. D'ailleurs, avant que lui et son frère le félon n'arriment chez l'écrivain en herbe, une halte dans une brasserie fraîchement ouverte ils ont opéré. Juste une mise en bouche que ça a été, ces cinq entrées englouties — le plat de résistance se trouvant quant à lui dans le frigo vénéré de la maître des clés ; garder le meilleur pour la fin, ou pas… Car en réalité, c'est le pire qui a été gobé et subi sans quelconque recours pour arrêter ça. Il aurait tant voulu geler cette situation des plus rasoirs pour aussi sec l'abattre mais rien de tel n'a pu se faire : l'autre casse-couilles était là, a joué le con de service et au final, c'est lui qui a tout fait foiré.

Ouais, c'est entièrement de sa faute, à ce gros nase des glaces si sa soirée a tourné au vinaigre ! Ô combien il mérite de payer, pour ça…

L'injurier de tous les noms orduriers possibles ? Non, tous les jours il le fait.

Lui foutre une sacrée branlée ? Non, trop simple.

Lui faucher ses futures missions ? Non, trop chiant.

Le provoquer jusqu'à ce qu'il pète une durite ? Non, trop banal.

Lui foutre la honte de sa vie ? Non, ça demande trop de réflexion.

Le tourner en ridicule devant toute la guilde ? Non, trop facile.

Alors quoi !?

Il ne va tout de même pas le laisser s'en sortir indemne, tout heureux et sans rien de crasseux pour flétrir cet air terriblement supérieur d'exhibitionniste de mes deux ! Un foutu nudiste, qui à tout bout de champ se trimballe à moitié à poil — manque plus que d'avoir le cul nu en permanence pour qu'il soit un pervers invétéré…

Natsu s'immobilise.

Les secondes s'alourdissent.

L'ampoule clignote.

Eurêka détonne.

Ou plutôt, la flamme de l'inspiration rayonne.

« C'est ça ! s'écrie-t-il au beau milieu de la rue, la révélation l'empalant de plein fouet. J'le vois déjà, cet espèce de gland surgelé, en train de foutre en bordel sa baraque pour retrouver ses fringues de merde… HA HA, s'esclaffe le cracheur de feu en exemplaire dément. Oh ouais que j'vais fissa me pointer chez lui et cramer tous ces vêtements ; la haine qu'il aura… »

Un sourire gargantuesque éclos sur le minois à présent éclatant. La malice orne les pupilles tandis que le visage tout entier irradie d'une vitalité retrouvée.

Détale, la hargne. S'estompe, sa tendance masochiste. Adios, le râle.

Bonjour et bienvenu à toi, doucereuse vengeance qui promet d'être salée — cramoisie, plus exactement.

Un soudain entrain, qui vient de renaître. Tout à coup, la soirée pourtant ratée prend un tournant inattendu puisque reprend des couleurs. La suite à venir s'annonce des plus fleurissantes, pour la tête brûlée. Rien qu'imaginer la tronche que va tirer ce dégivré du bulbe, c'est juste mortel — ça ravie et émoustille comme jamais !

C'est donc avec une pêche toute neuve que le briquet sur pattes pointe en direction de sa nouvelle destination : l'habitat de son rival incontesté.

Il y a peu, le pas s'est voulu emporté or pour l'heure celui-ci se veut moins vif, plus modéré sans pour autant adopter l'allure d'une limace. Un châtiment doit être rendu et pour se faire, guère musarder il ne faut. Ainsi le dragon slayer opte pour une démarche tranquille mais non active pendant que ses sens s'ouvrent enfin à l'au-dehors ; capter ce grain coloré du panorama, sentir ce vent cajoler, laisser les yeux s'accrocher aux branches habillées par la saison — avec ces bourgeons devenus les fleurs épanouies de l'été —, humer le nectar du vivre qui à lui seul avive la pulpe et l'esprit.

Il n'a jamais été terre-à-terre ou un insensible du mouvement. Incessamment sa coque individuelle se tourne, voire s'abreuve de l'instant qui se passe, de ce tourbillon des stimuli car c'est en eux, véritablement, qu'il puise sa force ; l'énergie s'y recharge et celui à l'intrépidité acérée peut tout à fait le percevoir. Il sent ce regain infusé dans sa fibre, il sent comme à nouveau la psyché pétille.

Une profonde inspiration se prend ; l'O2 pénètre les poumons avec la puissance d'une vague venant se fracasser sur les rochers de la côte. Et tandis que les organes respiratoires dose l'oxygène affluant, l'iris s'égare au devant sans savoir réellement où se poser ni quoi observer ; vue vagabonde dont les prunelles subitement chopent une silhouette du lointain. Les cils alors se plissent, comme si friper la rétine ferait de l'œil des jumelles au zoom remarquable. Peu à peu la distance se réduit, le flou avec ; se découvrent les indices qui une fois attrapés par la rétine font tilt pour le cerveau.

Gajeel Redfox est dans place, juste en face, de l'autre côté, à plusieurs mètres, son chat pincé du cul posé sur ses épaules ; tous deux sourient, l'air détendu et jovial.

Ce dernier remonte l'avenue, à l'inverse de son compère des rixes qui lui accélère dare-dare en essayant de ne pas se faire griller. La dernière chose que le flamant rose souhaite, c'est de se retrouver (em)mêler dans une baston enflammée — comme il sait si bien les faire ; adieu revanche, adieu jubilation, adieu Grey-le-vicieux-qui-l'a-mauvaise-et-qui-se-promène-à-tout-heure-et-en-tout-lieu-le-derche-à-l'air.

Non, ce cloué de la peau ne doit pas l'entraîner dans son art pugilistique. Heureusement que l'allée principale de Magnoria est assez peuplée en cette heure car ainsi il peut se glisser en vrai anguille entre les gens ; filer rapido-presto avant d'être découvert, chose pas trop mal réussie puisque l'homme à éviter n'a pas réagi. Si repérage il y a eu alors la conduite de ce dernier n'en a rien montré — un grand merci, surtout, à l'espace notable entre les deux trottoirs car sans ça, l'allumette humaine aurait eu beau user des meilleurs méthodes de camouflage ou de furtivité que ça n'aurait rien changé. Mais à la grande joie de l'apprenti ninja, sa route tranquille il a pu poursuivre sans autre encombre.

Sur le chemin s'écoute et se voit la Terre remuer. La marche trace, toute relaxée qu'elle est. La précipitation part mettre son grain de sel ailleurs, loin d'ici et de lui. Plutôt le tempéré qui imprègne, et une pensée ralentie. La démesure taille la route un instant ; le cœur bat sans excès. Ces moments sont rares, ils ne se découvrent que lorsque son être se retrouve seul. Sa fidèle bonne humeur gît souvent à ses côtés dans ces instants où le globe se délaisse de quelconque présence humaine, hormis la sienne — toute surchauffée qu'est cette dernière. Autre manière de se régénérer, en plus d'entretenir la flamme du reposé. Y a pas à dire, il faut ces temps qui se suspendent car la toupie, durant quelques minutes, se fige pour ne laisser voir et entendre que l'alentour, que ce corps qui vit et qui marche.

La pensée peut malgré tout revenir et frapper de plusieurs coups, sans se précipiter ou s'embrouiller toutefois.

Comme maintenant.

S'enroulent dans les pas les souvenirs accrochés à cette machination, assez rocambolesque faut l'avouer quant à dénicher cette fameuse habitation. Une sacrée prise de choux que ça a été ; ce trou du cul a de toute façon toujours tout fait pour lui compliquer — non, lui pourrir — la vie. Est-ce si pénible que de loger à côté de la guilde, à dix pâtés de maisons tout au plus ? Ouais, il semblerait ; monsieur bâton-dans-le-fion ne veut pas se mêler à la masse, ne veut pas être repéré, ne veut pas être dérangé — ne veut pas qu'on le fasse chier, en somme. Sauf que lui, il ne se prive guère d'ainsi tanner avec ses sales manies de nudiste et son sal caractère de merde ! Pourquoi donc le dragon slayer devrait s'interdire de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ? Et l'un des meilleurs moyens pour ça, outre de le saouler au quotidien, a été de s'incruster dans son espace intime — ce domaine si éloigné pour que personne n'y fourre son nez.

Un jour, comme ça, lui et Happy ont décidé de trouver sa baraque au cas où que ce constipé du neurone en viendrait, de sa connerie narcissique, à les barber de trop ; une carte dans la manche, celle permettant d'opérer une réelle chierie à son encontre à défaut d'exercer un chantage des plus délicieux. Pour sûr que pénétrer dans cette grotte secrète aura de quoi le faire rager. Ainsi, par un soleil aux aguets et daté de plusieurs mois, le cracheur de feu a demandé au maître du trajet aérien de suivre en douce son antagoniste. Tâche ardue mais non échouée. Bien sûr, quand par la suite le félin a joué les guides ils n'ont pas (du tout) ri — Happy a un sens de l'orientation qui laisse franchement à désirer, parfois. Plus d'une heure, au moins, avant d'arriver à bon port et nul doute que le râle a persiflé haut et fort… Du reste, plusieurs autres « entraînements » ont dû se faire avant d'arriver sans plus s'égarer n'importe où au lieu-dit. Foutue merdier qui a fait suer plus d'une goutte et qui sans conteste lui a décroché une pelée de sacres.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout ça, tout cet emmouscaillement est loin derrière lui. Ne siègent dès lors que cette démarche et ce sourire à la fière allure.

Il sait où il va.

Aujourd'hui, le chemin s'ouvre à lui.

Non plus dix plombes pour arriver à destination, mais un tracé pédestre maîtrisé.

Aujourd'hui, il marche droit.

La route s'étale en totale simplicité.

Aujourd'hui déambule la némésis.

Plusieurs minutes, encore, à fouler le sol avant que ne se déploient les coins du logis ; l'effervescence picote.

Il y arrive ; le silence chante pendant que la brise fait le choriste.

Personne aux alentours, la voie est libre ; le sourire s'élève jusqu'aux portes du Mont Olympe.

Natsu avance sans fuser, se retrouve sur le seuil et n'attend guère l'éternité pour tourner la poignée — qui sait, ce fétichiste du non-slip oublie peut-être comme lui de verrouiller sa bicoque. Oh surprise (vraiment ?) ! La négligence de son rival est semblable à la sienne : la porte s'ouvre comme un rien, avec juste un léger mouvement vers l'avant. Tandis que se livre le salon tout de gris tapissé aux prunelles, un soupçon de déception vient pincer la corde émotionnelle ; tant ça lui aurait plu de défoncer cette porte… Il se voyait déjà en train d'envoyer en véritable dément son pied ; BAM ! Une entrée explosée, un brun en pétard et un mage à l'haleine de souffre aux anges… Promesse il se fait de récupérer cette satisfaction roublarde dont lui a privée ce glaçon sur pattes.

En attendant, le malade des transports s'engouffre dans la première pièce.

De suite les orbes sont dérangés par ces couleurs effacées, ce désordre à moitié assumé, ce froid puant, cet espace… trop grand ! À quoi ça sert d'avoir autant de vide si rien ne vient le combler ? Pauvre idiot ; de la place il croit faire mais en réalité, c'est « du vent » qui s'entasse. Faisant des tours à cent quatre-vingt degré ou à quatre-vingt dix, les pupilles exécutent de rapides ricochets entre les objets. Rien de bien intéressant ne se lorgne ; monotone, inexpressive et absente décoration. Ah si, y a ces quelques sculptures de glaces éparpillées ça et là — ça reste rasoir.

Une chose en revanche capte l'intérêt tout envolé du jeune à la coupe rosie : le frigidaire. Enfin quelque chose qui vaut la peine d'être regardée. Plus que ça, l'équipement suscite le contact ; s'écarte et se révèle la précieuse caverne de la bouffe ! Or le regain chute à pic. Le présage d'un potentiel régal s'est recta écroulé dès l'ouverture des portes contrefaites d'Ali baba ; que dalle, à grailler !

Revient et fourche la contrariété ; visage fripé, porte claquée, entrain empalé.

Et une autre complaisance qui lui passe sous le nez.

Même quand ce dégivré n'est pas là faut que d'une manière ou d'une autre il le taraude, le contraigne, l'emmerde !

Quelle plaie ce mec, y a pas à dire.

« Crois-moi Grey, ce soir, tu vas l'avoir mauvaise, très mauvaise… », grince-t-il entre ses dents.

Oui, Grey Fullbuster sera ce soir et quelques jours encore contrariété comme rarement il a pu l'être. Seulement, ce que ne sait pas Natsu Dragneel c'est qu'il accomplira son hostile dessein d'une façon totalement autre de ce qu'il présume. Mais ceci, le flamant rose ne s'en rendra compte que dans plusieurs minutes.

Pour l'heure, le malicieux fouille en quête de tomber sur ce qui est prisé : la chambre, celle-là même où gît son trophée — ces fringues qui d'ici peu ne seront plus qu'un tas de cendres, _hé hé_. Quelques unes se font chiper ci et là dans ce bordel qui se veut plus que n'est. En revanche, une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce recherchée, un souk digne de ce nom se dévoile ; enfin il a l'impression d'être chez un mec, un vrai.

Le sourire revient ; les vêtements s'étalent comme des phoques, comme si chacun attendait d'être pris puis carbonisé tout entier — ils s'offrent à lui. Pour autant, le gobeur de flammes ne se rue auprès d'eux ; il préfère déposer ses prunes oculaires un peu partout tout en traînant des pieds.

Murs et sol sont beaucoup plus marqués par la présence matérielle. Le vide tant dénigré est ici grignoté par le foutoir, l'authentique et non celui faux des autres salles. Ça lui parle, voire rend à ses yeux le tout tellement plus vivant — il y voit presque son propre taudis, à travers ce mélange anarchique de couleurs et de matières. L'ordre apparaît si plat, si ennuyant à côté… Y a pas de place à la fougue, à cette jeunesse qui palpite et qui déborde dans tous les coins. Qu'est-ce qui s'exprime, dans cette cage du « bien rangé » ? Pas grand-chose. Et ça le rassure, d'une certaine façon, de voir chez son compère ces mêmes empreintes impétueuses — après tout, le glaçon a ses fondues… Et pas n'importe lesquelles : l'œil de son rebord capte des revues pour le moins curieuses. Intrigué, Natsu s'en approche, se munie d'un exemplaire ; accoure le chaud dans le sang veineux ! Le Fairy Pin-up ; le pervers a de quoi se « relaxer » le soir… Une pensée qui lui brûle ses pommettes en plus de fissa lui faire reposer le magasine.

Une fois tout perçu et scruté, le turbulent mâle pointe droit devant en direction du plumard ; il l'effleure de ses doigts.

Un bruit claque ; le rythme cardiaque bondit.

Tout à coup des liens surgissent, le chopent puis le plaquent d'une violence sans égal. Pas une microseconde d'anticipation ou de riposte n'est concédée : un vrai jambon ficelé au lit, pieds, mains et bouches ligotés !

Aucun moyen de réagir, de se défendre ; juste la peur qui perfore, résonne et détonne dans toute la fibre cellulaire.

Il est pris en otage, désorienté, affolé.

De suite l'automatisme comportemental s'enclenche : les muscles se contractent en quête de le défaire de ce guet-apens insoupçonné. L'émotion, brutale, écrase la réflexion pour ne laisser agir que le corps — lui le premier qui amorce l'action lors d'imprévus aussi déroutants. Réfléchir ne sert pas car le temps n'est pas suffisant pour ; « l'instinct » de préservation supplante tout le reste, et n'a dès lors que des réflexes. Très vite pourtant la pensée se réactive dans sa forme ordurière avec à ses côtés un émoi de plus en plus envahissant.

L'agitation monte, monte, monte ; se bloque subitement.

La porte s'ouvre — grince.

Se fige, la psyché.

Une enveloppe corporelle, indolente et si déstabilisante, avance.

Tambourine haut et fort, le cœur.

Un nom explose alors dans l'esprit.

Jubia.

D'abord ça, qui le désarçonne. De piètres secondes le cerveau bugge ; la touche « pause » est enclenchée, la transmission de l'influx nerveux comme geler dans ses synapses. Puis l'incompréhension déboule et relance tout aussi brutalement le système avec en guise d'idée fixe le pourquoi de sa présence.

Le captif ne comprend pas, absolument pas, ce qu'elle fout ici ; pourquoi est-elle là !? Ce n'est pas sa baraque à ce qu'il sache ! Et alors que les mirettes — victimes du sortilège de l'ahurissement — suivent les déplacements de cette silhouette, un éclair de lucidité traverse l'esprit. Mieux : la révélation, propre à un électrochoc, se plante en lui.

Et si c'était elle, la responsable de son ligotage !?

L'hypothèse, loin du farfelu ou du faux, de suite le fait remuer comme un forcené, chose qui aussitôt suscite la réplique de la prétendue « coupable ».

« Ça ne sert à rien de s'agiter, les liens sont solidement attachés par un sort magique. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire ; Grey-sama est le prisonnier de Jubia. »

Plus qu'une réjouissance, un fait avéré et entier. Seulement, y a un os et pas des moindres — accroc sautant ex abrupto aux yeux ou plus exactement dans l'ouïe du dragon slayer : Y A ERREUR SUR LA PERSONNE ! Être garrotté par tous les bouts ça passe encore (une fois la surprise décampée) mais le confondre avec ce fumier au bulbe rachidien congelé… NON, là, ça ne passe décidément pas ! Plutôt subir moult châtiments sataniques que d'être pris pour ce demeuré des glaces et ce même durant un éphémère instant ; _HORS DE QUESTION !_ Une infamie intolérable, provoquant derechef un débattement beaucoup plus acharné que les précédents ; même la bouche y va de sa fureur, à tenter de défaire — de hurler — pareille bévue.

Ô oui il a gigoté comme un poisson en train de crever à l'air libre. Ô oui il s'est presque étranglé dans ses articulations étouffées. Ô oui il s'est tortillé comme un hystérique au point de brûler ses poignets. Ô oui il a tant voulu et essayé de faire rugir la vérité.

Mais rien n'y a fait.

Muselé il est, muselé il a demeuré.

Pire que ça : la magicienne en a rajouté une couche, l'enfonçant plus fortement encore dans sa frustration effrénée.

« Maître Grey ne peut pas plus parler que bouger. Y a juste à regarder et à apprécier le spectacle. Et Jubia assure que Grey-sama ne regrettera pas ce qui va suivre... »

Un ton épicurien, de quoi déconcerté quelques secondes. En un tour de main cependant les actions bizarroïdes de la femme pluie efface recta la conduite concupiscente — en plus de l'animosité passagère, soit dit en passant.

Vient d'apparaître une espèce de tringle fixée au plafond, et une mage d'eau se dirigeant vers la chaîne hifi du proprio des lieux. Éclos alors des notes de guitares électriques, harmoniques (1) ; les cils se plissent.

Près de la tige elle revient.

Rythmique tonique, fébrile, alanguie.

En pleine lumière elle se met.

La mécompréhension, et la musique, le contamine.

De dos elle se tourne.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle branle !?_

Confus et magnétisé, il la scrute.

Puis se paralyse.

La respiration s'arrête ; frisson qui remonte.

Son manteau l'orpheline jette ; s'expose sa chair de braise.

Le mouvement se tait, comme la pensée qui n'existe plus. Exclusivement le regard, qui pèse et se charge de stimulations. La lingerie capture l'œil mais n'obnubile guère, elle se perçoit seulement. Ce qui avale est l'ensemble, ce corps qui pour la première fois s'exhibe de la sorte. La lucarne a déjà eu l'occasion d'examiner, mieux, de toucher ce genre de sous-vêtements — Lucy possède une montagne de ces trucs — sauf que là, c'est radicalement différent.

Ça se porte.  
Ça attise.  
Ça révèle.  
Ça ensorcelle.

Et c'est Jubia, une confrère jusque ici anodine, qui en est à l'origine.

Elle, qui tout à coup devient l'unique centre d'attention. Elle, l'unique chose qui en cet instant fait ressentir.

Les premiers gestes s'enclenchent, timides, lents. Délicatement les doigts descendent, cajolent avec une certaine réserve aguicheuse. L'enveloppe féminine se dandine sans vulgarité, commençant par de légers et indolents déhanchés. La marmite sanguine frétille ; boue brusquement lorsque c'est au tour de la poitrine d'être parcourue. Seins pressés, palpés, caressés en toute lascivité. Chaleur nouvelle, chaleur montante dans le bas-ventre. Les yeux sont aimantés, non, aspirés par ses mains trop douces, trop filles d'Ève, trop hors de son contact… À leur place il se sent vouloir être ; que sa peau à lui se fasse brûler par sa peau à elle. Suinte la paresse, celle-là qui s'en va calciner les cuisses, le bassin, la gorge. Vue hypnotique, antéchrist.

Au rythme d'une mandoline frénétique elle se touche et il s'incendie de partout.

Avec une sensualité juste dosée l'ex-Phantom s'allonge au sol, les paluches inlassablement entrelacées dans leur frottement du nu. Et tandis que son dos elle cambre, les pouces en profitent pour glisser en parfaits vicieux le long de la pulpe dégarnie. Un désir, redoutablement cuisant, d'à nouveau devenir ces instruments qui pelotent l'empoigne sauvagement ; être ce plancher, pour pouvoir sentir ses formes plantureuses presser — exciter — sa cavité pelvienne ; être ces escarpins, pour pouvoir saisir à pleines mains — bouche — cette jambonne de femme si appétissante ; être ce sur quoi elle s'appuie, pour pouvoir de ses doigts à lui arpenter ces zones du vice à elle…

Un pouls, déréglé.  
Un cœur, qui palpite.  
Un corps, en ébullition.  
Une psyché, enfiévrée.

Pas de contrôle ni de frein ; ça perfore, se déverse et engloutie. La raison est démolie, broyée par cette pétulance irrépressible. Tout sur son passage flambe ; les organes se gavent de globules rouges, eux qui affluent en trombe et en particulier dans le service trois pièces. Terribles stimulus, écrasant quelconque régulation. N'a que des réactions somatiques ; l'interne qui se consume de part en part. Les sentiments toutefois n'intoxiquent, il ne les subit pas. Non, ce qui submerge et se délecte est sa soif primitive, seulement.

La mélopée attise la température, ses arcs du son imprégnant la pièce et les corps de débauche.

Jubia se redresse telle une boétienne, la braise de son coquillard inlassablement pointée vers lui. Le fils d'Igneel peut le voir, non, l'éprouver, ce feu luxurieux qu'elle lui implante et qui serre sa verge. Une raideur en proie à un durcissement incessant, si très vite la mage d'eau n'arrête pas de se balancer avec insistance, si très vite elle ne cesse de se malaxer avec tant de libertinage, si très vite sa dépravation n'assujettie l'attouchement frémissant de la culotte dentelée (et humide ?).

Tournée face au mur, la voilà en train de se baisser en une posture diamétralement indécente et pourtant outrageusement affriolante, sa croupe ainsi agitée de haut en bas ; de quoi dilater plus encore la pupille et étrécir le membre viril… Tellement ça chauffe, fermente de mille degré à l'intérieur ; les tissus cellulaires se compriment presque avec douleur. Véritable despote, la tension vénérienne grimpe toujours plus, lancée dans les hauteurs d'une montgolfière. Son ascension est telle que Natsu doit contracter poignets et muscles pour contenir du mieux possible cette libido impérieuse.

C'est une torture, démoniaque, aphrodisiaque.

Le dévergondage se stoppe : l'impératrice des mers se retourne, s'immobilise.

Peu à peu le morceau s'amenuise ; l'élan charnel diminue.

Il ne peut toucher, goûter, pétrir, sentir.

La respiration prend un brin d'ampleur, le chaud croquant chaque fibre organique.

Juste regarder, et subir.

Un silence, très bref, transpirant et rougeoyant, s'arrime.

Laisser faire cette pulsion d'éros qui le pulvérise — le domine.

Nouvelle et bestiale partition qui rugit (2).

Et une action tout aussi brutale s'exécutant : Jubia saisie la barre telle une tigresse affamée, y fait un demi-tour et y reste accrochée alors que le bras disponible s'occupe à cajoler, comme de normal, les autres parties corporelles. Cette pratique a beau être devenu partiellement familière, cela ne détériore en rien l'aspect libidineux du geste — même si le mage reconnaît volontiers que ça l'émoustille moins que la première fois. Pas grave, car le trémoussement du postérieur (si généreusement mis en valeur par cet espèce de fil entre les deux bosses potelées), ainsi que la pression incendiaire font dors et déjà perdre la raison, si ce n'est d'oppresser l'être dans un drap transpirant.

Et cette main, _bordel_, qui remonte jusqu'à cette gorge… Inévitablement, que ça (le) fait bander ; gonfle et s'allonge, le sexe tout durci. Si il le pouvait, de sa langue il hydraterait pareil cou asséché ! Ainsi la salive mouillera ce qui depuis trop longtemps est resté aride…

Le ballet sulfureux se poursuit, avec de fois et d'autres un mouvement de gymnaste : s'opère un tour complet, se colle en parfaite experte du lubrique l'enveloppe brûlante contre un métal froid — tringle qui jalouse —, ondule telle la danseuse du ventre l'anatomie, se relève et se balance ex abrupto de gauche à droite, se suspend puis termine en une rotation diablement suggestive.

Le chant pulse, ses mesures impétueuses trempant l'air de cette touffeur animale.

Voix du fringuant désir, comme (é)tirée en une corde raide — comme sa verge…

Volcanique et farouche.  
Comme sa danse.

Qui le carbonise.

Pétillante et violente.  
Comme son regard.

Qui le dévore.

À nouveau s'orchestre une acrobatie singulière. De main de maître celle-ci se réalise ; pas de faute, de dérapage ou de blocage. Les mouvements « coulent ». La contremaître des flots exerce une rigueur toute domestiquée ; son élan athlétique dégouline d'assurance — celle que lui, le fougueux dragon slayer exhale au quotidien. C'est pareil : même rutilance, même grandeur, même fascination. Se suspend durant un instant la turgescence tiraillant. À la place s'installe l'observation ; attentif et intéressé il admire sa méticulosité, son habilité, sa fermeté, sa grâce, son charme.

Feu de la conviction. Feu de la passion.

Elle, ses gestes, son être.

Tous deux brûlent, brûlent de la même flamme de vie.

Avec de son côté à elle une touche absolue de perversion, cependant. Preuve à l'appui : dos au bâton de fer l'invocatrice des océans se met, ses deux mains accrochées au sommet tandis que son fessier fait des va-et-vient foutrement avilis. D'une incomparable bassesse elle se frotte, l'excite et le martyrise à ainsi fomenter l'érection. Une dilatation insoutenable tant opprimée par le calbar, tant impossible à secouer ou à écouler. Une érection qui au final n'en peut plus de tenir ; ça éclate et se libère, enfin.

Jouissance, d'exaltation.

Se balance la tignasse cobalt pendant que les guiboles étreignent la barre d'acier, la colonne vertébrale arquée.

Noyade, dans la délivrance du liquide séminal.

Jane grimpe jusqu'à l'extrémité de sa liane, pirouette jusqu'en bas.

Fou dépravé, de prendre son pied ici et par elle, surtout.

Jubia se détache de l'arc-boutant puis s'allonge, une paluche sur le barreau et l'autre étendue en arrière.

Il entend, son souffle lourd signalant la décontraction de tout l'organisme.

Du rock électrique ; il écoute, la venue finale du morceau.

Un corps bouillonnant ; il s'y trempe, dans cette mare étourdissante.

Ne persistent alors plus que les vapeurs de luxures, et une psyché aux prises avec l'entêtante chaleur du moment. Peu à peu les cellules se vident de leur touffeur excessive, la cage thoracique se mouvant avec moins de tumulte. Progressivement la pompe cardiaque adopte une cadence assagie tandis que l'écorce physique se déleste de rares gouttelettes — en particulier l'abdomen, fripé tels les plis d'un accordéon, qui a quelque peu sué sa ferveur.

Un silence accoste.

Et le klein oculaire n'imprègne désormais plus ; les pupilles sont closes.

Plutôt concentré sur sa ventilation pulmonaire, sur son cœur qui toujours bat un peu comme un médusé ; sur son hémoglobine, elle qui affiche un degré Celsius encore trop haut ; sur cette sensation si puissamment chaude et liquide dans son caleçon — ne cessant de lui rappeler à quel point sa débauche est irréfutable ; sur ses poings souffreteux qu'il n'a pas arrêter de comprimer. Plutôt centré sur l'écoute du physique, sur le déroulement perceptif du pendant et de l'après, sur ce qui donne et a donné cette impression de vertige.

Une vraie tempête sensitive, à peine gérable. Même maintenant, malgré que le tempéré nourrit goutte à goutte l'âme, le briquet sur pattes ne parvient pas à traduire par des mots, par des pensées ou par des représentations mentales le vécu. Le corps éprouve et parle ; il dit ce qu'il se passe. Ce n'est pas juste ressentir, non, c'est bien plus que ça : c'est la pleine conscience de ce que manifeste l'organique, de ce qu'il révèle et donne à l'être.

Ça a foutrement surpris, voire déconcerté.  
Ça a été un véritable joug ; esclave des pulsions.  
Ça a foutu la pensée en branle, sclérosée en un claquement de doigts.  
Ça a été comme un tsunami, fracassant dans sa venue et dans sa chute.  
Ça s'est imposé à lui ; pas pu arrêter, pas pu contrôler.  
Ça a été bon, étonnement et furieusement bon.  
Ça demeure l'unique fois, qu'il s'est retrouvé dans cet état.

Si secoué, si enflammé, si emporté.

Ça ne se verbalise pas.

Cet ouragan de fièvre.

Jusque dans ses veines.

Ça enchaîne.

Plusieurs secondes Natsu reste ainsi, les yeux fourrés dans la pénombre, le décor tout autant que la situation s'arrachant à son esprit. Respiration du tranquille, comme autrefois. L'ébullition est sur son départ, donnant l'impression de n'avoir existé qu'une minute. Attentif à ses battements réguliers, le jeune homme au crin rose s'empêtre dans une sensation de paix ; sentiment de bien-être qui enserre son être. Le sommeil séduit, ronronne ses attraits difficiles à rejeter ; l'hypnose chuchote, caresse dans le sens du poil la coquille reposée de l'affect. Trêve délicieuse qui est promis et qui se susurre jusque dans sa brique réflexive, de quoi le persuader définitivement de succomber.

Mais cela compter sans la maîtresse du suggestif, et ses pas dont le retentissement percute derechef l'ouïe.

Les orbes d'un seul jet il ouvre.

Bulle brisée, réel réimplanté.

Et il voit, ce visage reluire en face de lui.  
Et il voit, cette grimace de l'ahurie.  
Et il voit, l'horreur flamboyer dans sa lucarne.  
Et il voit, l'effroi salir le minois.  
Et il voit, le bouleversement submerger.

« Na… Natsu-san… ? »

Sa voix, épouvantée, illustre la descente aux enfers qui s'endure en l'instant, pour elle. Or pour lui, il n'en est rien ; ça roule.

Gêne ou stress court après le vent, loin de sa carne d'enfant dragon. Un spectateur contemplant la scène, non y participant. La corde émotive ne vibre ni n'est pincée d'une quelconque façon par l'expression tout à coup si hagard de la mage des pluies.

À vrai dire, ça le laisse inexplicablement de marbre. Depuis le début il sait qui opère et qui regarde ; il n'y a guère plus de stupéfaction. Ça pourrait (devrait ?) susciter une moindre réaction de sa part, cette Jubia déconfite, mais… non. Il se contente d'observer car après tout, n'est-ce pas dans ce rôle qu'elle l'a placé dès le commencement ? Son mot il n'a eu à dire, alors pourquoi faudrait-il que cela change maintenant ? Surtout que, au bout du compte, la position subie n'a pas été aussi désobligeante ou désagréable que ça… D'une rapidité inattendue le fauteur de trouble s'en est accommodé ; il s'y est enlisé, dégustant chaque stimulation induite par cette enivrante danse du feu.

« Que… Que fait Natsu-san ici ? C'est… c'est la chambre et la maison de Grey-sama. »

La réprobation a beau être chancelante, il n'en reste pas moins que celle-ci s'affirme un peu trop au goût du chalumeau incarné. À l'entendre, ce « détraquement » serait exclusivement porté et causé par sa personne masculine ! Or c'est elle, complètement et absolument, qui est venue en douce chez ce casse burne de rival (acte également conduit de sa part mais passons), elle qui se pointe en tenue « légère », elle qui ligote, elle qui se trémousse et allume in extenso un brasier interne ; PAS LUI ! _Na mais c'est la meilleure quoi _; elle ne se foutrait pas de la gueule du monde par hasard !?

Le préjudice plus qu'un fait relaté engendre, en outre, de vifs gigotements et mugissements. Dare-dare ces derniers sont néanmoins défaits de leurs chaînes magiques ; le bandeau éclusant vocalises et mouvances est retiré. Sans se précipiter les poignets meurtris reprennent leur posture normative : sur le lit ils s'écroulent.

Premier réflexe ? Prendre un grand bol d'oxygène, avant de proférer quelques répliques ou mouvements que se soient.

Quel rush de l'O2, si empressé de tout écraser ! Semblable à un raz-de-marée, la molécule bienfaitrice noie les bronches ; fuse en véritable Speedy Gonzalès vers son éternel amant, l'hémoglobine. Ensemble ils forniquent puis se déversent en trombe auprès de leurs confrères les organes. Un bien fou, que ça fait.

Alors que le tonneau pulmonaire se gave d'air, les pupilles pendant ce temps s'enfoncent dans cette rétine au turquin inflexible.

L'intention de gueuler part en fumée ; évaporée, la semonce préparée. Mieux que ça, l'humeur alors un brin ornée de bile jaune permute sa teinte en une chaude couleur : l'ardeur… La psyché est pour lors absorbée ; ce regard, effervescent, fauchant les yeux et la raison. Que ça, sa lucarne de femme, qui fore jusqu'aux artères. Pas moyen de casser cet envoûtement. Pas moyen de faire autre chose que de s'immerger avec pareille intensité dans ce coquillard. L'impression d'être en elle, de parcourir sa coque interne l'envahit à mesure qu'il trempe sa prune oculaire dans la sienne — incandescente prunelle, laquelle se délecte d'ainsi relancer une fébrilité assaillante.

À nouveau la tension remonte dans le bas-ventre.  
À nouveau l'horloge du temps s'immole.  
À nouveau l'esprit vacille.  
À nouveau la canicule.

Lorsqu'il se rend compte.

De cette proximité incendiaire ; proches, trop proches.

Leur souffle se mélange.  
Les orbes se pénètrent.

De leur disposition obscène ; position suggestive, trop suggestive.

Lui à moitié couché sur le pieu.  
Elle à quatre pattes sur le lit.

De ce contact à portée de bouche ; visages près, trop près.

Leur nez est à deux doigts de se frôler.  
Leurs lèvres sont à quelques centimètres.

De cette biosphère terriblement érogène ; affriolant, trop affriolant.

Une lingerie fine.  
Des corps bien en chair.

De cette pétulance qui opprime ; chaud, trop chaud.

Du nu se touchant.  
Deux individus s'embrasant.

C'est insubmersible ; son plaisir.

Et ce désir…  
Irrépressible.

Trop tentant, trop rougeoyant ; c'est son manquement.

Et cet élan…  
Libéré en un instant.

Comme pris d'une pulsion animale, Natsu projette l'amoureuse en arrière : lui posé au dessus, elle allongée en dessous. Les positions s'interchangent, les rôles également ; prisonnière de ces bras qui la tiennent, souverain par l'emprise qu'il exerce sur ses épaules.

Le pouls tambourine.

Une peur momentanée s'aperçoit, dans cet œil féminin. Le geste a surpris, beaucoup. Ce n'est pas un calcul prémédité ou réfléchi, ni une envie passagère. C'est une faim, tyrannique. Une poussée qui ne s'explique pas, ne s'oralise et encore moins ne se pense ; elle se fait, se vit.

Il la pénètre des yeux pour le lui dire ; lui transmettre sa braise, ce tison guère consumé de fond en comble. Quelque chose manque, une chose depuis le début inaccessible et qui ne peut rester inassouvie : la goûter, de ses mains, de ses doigts, de ses lèvres, de sa langue ; la prendre dans son entièreté.

Dans sa prune du survolté luit l'érotique, non plus celui du solitaire mais celui qui se veut et s'éprouve à deux.

La crainte un futile moment subsiste ; puis détale à tire-d'aile, sa place offerte à la reviviscence sybarite. Rutile la fringale, la même que la sienne (immodérée), celle qui n'attend plus qu'une action pour faire jouir.

L'impétueux mage desserre sa prise ; ses doigts glissent le long des bras, laissant ainsi le loisir à la dorlotée de se redresser. Sa tête alors il avance vers elle, la chaleur de son souffle patinant sur le carmin des pommettes. La bouche d'Éve se prépare à recevoir celle d'Adam, or c'est en réalité le cou qui en premier s'apprécie. Son nez le jeune homme y enfouie tandis que la femme pluie l'y enfonce plus encore, sa main posée à l'arrière de sa crinière orangeade.

Ses narines inhalent, se frottent à cette peau odorante ; effluve du corps, celui si prisé car nulle autre senteur n'est à ce point stimulante. L'âme a un parfum, une flagrance semblable à une commère tant de choses cette dernière confesse sur son propriétaire à qui sait la humer. Natsu a ce don, extraordinaire acuité de sentir en profondeur. L'odorat est un pouvoir, grisant : il ouvre à l'autre — ce qu'il est, ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il vit — mais surtout, il y fait s'y plonger, dans cet alter ego…

Jusque dans son antre olfactif il souhaite la sentir.

C'est pourquoi la quête du flair se poursuit jusqu'au creux des seins, tout emballés qu'ils sont dans leur lingerie fine ; de parfaits égoïstes, à ainsi garder pour eux seuls pareille pulpe délicieuse.

Le visage enfoui dans le décolleté bombé, Natsu inspire puis expire en toute douceur sur l'épiderme ; caresse de la respiration, caresse des mains qui enserrent par la taille.

Une plainte, épicurienne, s'échappe ; il relève la tête.

De sa rétine le chalumeau capture cette expression rougie et grivoise de l'azur oculaire. Y scintille même la demande concupiscente, celle qui en veut plus, encore plus. Un commandement aussi alléchant ne peut dès lors qu'émoustiller son exécutant qui ne s'attarde sur la tâche : de ses doigts il fait tomber les lanières en dentelle pour qu'en un geste aguerri se dégrafe le sous-vêtement — ennemi juré de la voracité impudique.

La vue alors dévore ces deux boules de chair, leur téton tendu invitant au suçotement licencieux. Il n'en fait rien, se contentant de scruter cette rondeur gracieuse. Un mets délicat, qui d'abord se déguste avec les yeux. Une hypnose dont l'effet premier est la fermentation du fleuve veineux. Combien de temps serait-il resté ainsi, à zieuter (et à bander) ? Jusqu'à quel degré l'hémoglobine serait montée ? À coup sûr trop longtemps et excessivement, si Jubia n'avait pas bougé.

Sans que Natsu ne la voit venir, celle-ci attrape sa main gauche et l'abandonne sur son sein droit.

Aussitôt en contact, les doigts pressent ; geste involontaire, comme si l'articulation s'était orchestrée en dehors de toute raison. La pulsion, qui gouverne. Et c'est encore elle qui dirige lorsque de son pouce il fait rouler le mamelon ; Jubia se cambre ; son membre viril s'allonge et enfle. Très vite la pis voisine subit le même sort et exalte doublement.

Au fur à mesure de cette gourmande palpation — supplée parfois par plusieurs pinçades —, l'atmosphère s'abreuve telle l'assoiffée de soupirs salaces. L'air est infesté, rongé par cette tension électrique, abusive, insatiable. Non plus une chambre inoffensive mais un four des corps et des sens.

Il dépose son regard sur elle, ressent cette volupté assaillir ses nerfs ; l'excite jusque dans sa verge.

À nouveau son pif la torche humaine fourre dans ces rotoplos aphrodisiaques, les respire à pleins poumons avant d'enfin les goûter littéralement : sa bouche lèche (se contracte l'organisme), mordille délicatement (couinement), suce (se durcissent les tétins) et joue du bout de sa langue avec le bouton rosé (cri de régal).

Si torride, si essoufflée…

Jusque dans les atomes cellulaires ça enfièvre.

Jubia l'écrase, l'écrase si fort et presque désespérément contre elle alors qu'à son insu l'anatomie se dandine pour mieux exacerber ces sensations sexuelles ; tant et tant ça compresse son gland, tant et tant ça le calcine de l'intérieur, de la voir aussi soumise et éprise de ses effleurements.

Pure ivresse qui empire à mesure que la salive imbibe de son jus bouillonnant le ventre, le nombril, les hanches. Des sillons humides, à en faire perdre la tête, l'homme de feu entrepose sur cet épiderme pendant qu'une des paluches continue, inlassable, sa besogne vénérienne ; mamelon pressé, tiraillé, asticoté.

Plus farouche, plus frénétique est la prise de la dévoyée sur les mèches carotte — un réflexe face à cette décharge insubmersible de l'érotisme. De même il en va pour son souffle lourd, effréné, trépidant de plaisir ; la sueur perle en de fines gouttelettes sur l'écorce presque entière revêtue de sa robe nue.

Oui, ses bourses grossissent tel un soufflé. Oui, son sang mijote le remous. Oui, le pénis s'abstient de l'infiltrer sans délais… Mais l'ébullition n'explose pas ni ne régente, elle se stabilise (du mieux qu'elle peut) car le dragon slayer n'en a pas encore fini : son appétit sexuel a encore d'autres parties à déguster — à licher, à suçoter.

Les lèvres toujours affairées au dépôt des bécots sulfureux, les mains de leur côté s'extirpent des bosses potelées pour venir s'amuser avec la lanière du string : la descendre puis la remonter à mi-chemin et en parfait sournois — car ne se décident à l'arracher radicalement, ce dessous jugé à présent si superflu, voire importun tant prive la psyché d'une impudicité succulente. Non, la libération du péché absolu n'est guère à l'ordre du jour puisque le fils Igneel, reconverti en libertin endurci, retourne d'un coup et d'une violence inattendue la bleue pour l'aplatir in extenso sur le ventre.

Il se plaque alors contre elle, les muscles de son abdomen se collant au dos diaphane de la récente fée.

Un silence ; le répit.

Une pièce ; la fournaise.

Deux individus, transpirant.

Deux respirations, erratiques.

Deux corps, étalés l'un sur l'autre.

Quelques secondes, ils restent ainsi ; sans parler, sans remuer, sans penser.

Quelques secondes, ils savourent ce contact si intime.

Puis la conduite impure se reprend : Natsu expire sur sa nuque, la renifle, l'embrasse puis la lèche avec une délicatesse frissonnante. Au même moment se prodigue des attouchements sur l'épine dorsale. Très vite vient le tour des lobes, quant à soutirer des gémissements à la mère des eaux. Comment peut-il en être autrement ? Quand les oreilles voient leur bordure être aussi bien lichées que mordillées — le tout avec une certaine gloutonnerie… Pourtant, une stimulation plus graveleuse encore se profile en bas.

En effet les doigts, perfides, se faufilent en douce à l'intérieur des cuisses.

De brèves cajoles sont accordées à ces dernières car ce qui intéresse ici et maintenant, c'est l'ultime entrée, celle ayant demeuré jusque-là intouchable et néanmoins ô combien désirable. Mais il n'y a pas de réelle pression, sur ce clitoris, juste des frôlements tortueux : ça entre tout aussi sensuellement que ça ressort ! Manège pervers ; un supplice de plaisir qui frustre au plus haut point la vénale.

Alors que sa main droite la tête brûlée s'apprête à retirer pour la énième fois, Jubia l'empoigne et la maintient dans son orifice du vice ; elle anhèle, mouille comme jamais sous ce doigté pyromane.

Et lui, fieffé adepte de leur obscène rapacité, ne s'interdit guère de caresser sa vulve, d'enliser plus intensément un de ses doigts dans cette généreuse sécrétion, de faire doucement rouler cette boule de la jouissance suprême.

N'a dès lors plus que des couinements aigus, des halètements orgasmiques.

Si chaude, si humide, si gémissante…

Étendu sur sa colonne vertébrale, Natsu sent son sexe palpiter, vibrer d'une force tantôt douloureuse, tantôt jubilatoire à mesure qu'il explore et se noie dans cette cavité souillée. La sensation de son érection, pressée tout contre ces fesses à la nudité incendiaire n'arrange pas ; sa verge gonfle, gonfle à s'en éclater les artères.

Il ne peut plus, attendre, se contenir, jouir en dehors d'elle.

Il veut l'embrocher.

La pénétrer.

Là, tout de suite.

Se déverser, se libérer.

En elle.

C'est un besoin.

Violente et impérative exigence.

Ainsi le malade des transports enlève fissa sa main ; fait basculer Jubia sur le dos. Revenu à leur position initiale, chacun avise l'autre de son regard aussi fébrile que leurs organes génitaux.

Les cœurs battent à l'unisson, tous deux démesurément saccadés dans leur rythmique.

Le son se tait.

Un relent de sexe intoxique l'air, la chair, la tête, l'être.

Ne se répand et ne s'éprouve que cela, l'enivrement.

Et leur désir, flamboyant.

Qui se met en scène sans réserve : le lien des yeux toujours préservé, le dragon slayer se débarrasse prestissimo de ses défroques explétives. Sa proéminence alors se dévoile telle quelle, sa raideur inébranlable et ses veines gorgées de sang au premier plan.

Jubia contemple cette pine dressée avec panache, remplie d'une ardeur intenable et qui assiège.

Les mots ne sortent pas ; ils ne servent pas.

Juste la vue, et sa lecture, pour savoir ce qui se veut et s'espère.

Ainsi l'ex-Phantom ouvre définitivement l'accès au saint des saints ; son dessous elle éjecte. Son libertinage, tout désinhibé qu'il est, aurait pu s'arrêter là car après tout, n'a-t-il pas atteint au fur et à mesure de la soirée son point culminant ? Apparemment pas — ce n'est pas encore assez haut, pas encore assez grivois, pour elle : en plus de donner un accès total à sa forêt noire, Jubia effleure du plat de sa main le pubis masculin.

La jouissance transperce ; Natsu se contracte, furieusement.

Une torture exquise, entraînant la compression du drap par les doigts. De peu la bouche ensevelie dans les tréfonds du larynx un geignement, celui vertigineux du licencieux… Sauf que ça sort lorsque le sensuel des caresses tartine son manche, son frein, sa couronne ; il halète, les pupilles se fermant avec force.

Il grogne, lorsqu'il la sent prendre à pleine main son gland.  
Il se calcine, lorsqu'il la sent le conduire jusqu'à son bouton enflammé.  
Il gémit, lorsqu'enfin il s'enfonce dans la seule vraie caverne d'Ali baba.

Doucement. Fiévreusement.

Les va-et-vient flambent les reins.

Prestement. Avidement.

La respiration cavale.

Chaudement. Sexuellement.

La voix geint.

Appuyé sur ses genoux, Natsu s'accroche au bassin de la forniquée, ses mouvements de hanches, lents, l'abreuvant d'une délectation jamais connue jusqu'alors. Tellement bon, de sombrer dans cet abîme. Tellement bon, d'aller et venir. Tellement bon, cette passion qui éventre les sens. Tellement bon, de la posséder. Tellement bon, de la prendre. Tellement bon, d'être en elle.

Quittant l'étang de l'obscur, l'enjambeur ouvre les pupilles et contemple ; s'enivre du spectacle redoutablement pornographique qui se donne à sa rétine : Jubia, yeux clos, pantelante, suante, cambrée, grisée, palpe ses seins — ceux-là qui ne cessent d'être divinement secoués de haut en bas —, les compresse, tire sur les mamelons, brame avec plus de ténor sous ces assauts ignescents.

Vision du plaisir absolue.  
Vision du péché absolue.  
Vision qui le rôtit deux fois plus.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, comme si la transe n'était pas assez érotique et fulgurante comme ça, la mage l'encercle de ses gambettes : ses jambes elle vient croiser sur ses fesses pour que de cette façon il s'enfouisse plus profondément en elle. Une vraie réussite, du reste.

Leur corps transpire le sexe.

« Natsu… »

Leur voix feule le sexe.

« Natsu... »

Leur souffle respire le sexe.

« Natsu… »

Et leur psyché fusionne, dans le sexe.

Du feu, pur et intense.

L'orgasme.

« NATSU ! »

À demi un œil s'ouvre, se referme puis recommence un nombre certain de fois avec indolence. Et pendant que les pupilles petit à petit s'imprègnent de la maigre luminosité du jour, l'anatomie ne cesse quant à elle d'être ballottée tel un shaker trop longtemps resté inactif.

« Hé Natsu, Natsu ! »

À l'appel assourdissant ne se réplique que des grognements. Les yeux gardent leurs paupières closes ; il ne veut pas voir, ni cette chambre, ni ce soleil levant. La raison sait qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, que c'est parti, _qu'elle est partie_ — elle et leur jouissance exquise. Mais il s'en contrefout ; il persiste, à revenir, à reprendre, à recommencer, voire pourquoi pas à améliorer la scène. Oui, avec de la volonté et de la concentration ça peut revenir. Suffit juste de s'y mettre à fond, d'effacer absolument tout de l'alentour.

« Réveille-toi ! »

Sauf qu'il y a toujours cette voix, aiguë, qui le raccroche à cette réalité amèrement chaste. Une intonation retentissante ; les tympans sont agressés. Pas moyen d'opérer la renaissance de l'onirisme, pas plus que celui du somme bienveillant. N'a que ce timbre emmerdant et cette secousse, terrible dans son efficacité à l'empêcher tout retour vers l'érotique.

L'ex dormeur malgré tout ne renonce : sa tête il enfouie dans l'oreiller, ses épaules il dégage de la prise, son esprit il force à reconstituer le voluptueux, ses pupilles il laisse fermées.

Or ça ne marche pas.

La sensation du synchronique l'enveloppe tant et si bien qu'il en a presque envie de geindre — de dépit, cette fois.

Et toujours y a son comparse, infernal dans son manège de l'aboi ; très vite ça le lui les brise, très vite sa corde de la patience se déchire.

« Putain mais laisse-moi dormir Happy… »

Ton de la réprobation ; la contrariété niche dans les cordes vocales. Nul besoin de lever la tête ni de regarder dans le blanc de l'œil pour montrer l'irritabilité de l'humeur. Les mots (certes étouffés par le coussin) ainsi que l'écho contentent amplement. Puis surtout, il y a là une routine du matin : l'homme de braise est un vrai bougon lorsqu'on le tire trop tôt (ou trop tard) de son roupillon. Une habitude caractérielle qui depuis bien des années ne vexe plus le féru de la poiscaille ; ça passe sur lui sans que ça ne fore d'une quelconque façon.

« Mais tu gémissais Natsu, rétorque le félin convaincu de la valeur justificative de son argument.

— Et alors ? répond le grognon toujours enseveli dans son édredon, de plus en plus réveillé (de quoi l'agacer de plus belle).

— Ben j'ai cru que tu faisais un cauchemar, explique en toute évidence la chat volant. T'arrêtais pas de gesticuler et de faire des sons bizarres… »

Les yeux d'un seul jet s'ouvrent.

Avec tout autant de précipitation le dragon slayer se tourne vers l'Exceed. Là se plante la rétine dans le coquillard ; le faciès prend une expression curieusement guindée, chose pour le moins étonnante de la part du flamant rose. En général, à cette heure-ci l'adopté a plus vraisemblablement la tête dans le cul et non un regard perçant. Ça scintille d'une leur vivace, semblable à celle rutilante de la journée.

« Des sons comment ? requiert-t-il de son timbre tout aussi caverneux.

— Euh… balbutie le moustachu, surpris pas le soudain (et surtout inhabituel) sérieux de son compagnon. Ben tu transpirais, tu soupirais et t'avais le visage crispé, comme si t'avais mal. Tu semblais pas aller bien alors je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu te réveillais pas. »

Un bref silence suit l'éclaircissement du gobeur d'oméga, l'allumette humaine se dispensant de tout commentaire. Non pas parce que les mots s'entassent dans la gorge, mais bien parce que Natsu se rend compte de la pleine signification de ces paroles : son fantasme a débordé sur le réel.

La luxure est sortie de son cadre, une chose en soit guère anormale ou dérangeante si il n'y avait pas eu son frère de cœur. Ça le gêne, qu'Happy l'ait vu, l'ait entendu car c'est comme si son intimité s'était faite naturiste à ainsi s'exhiber « en public ». Il n'a guère envie que ça se partage ou se sache ; à lui seul ça appartient et même si ce n'est qu'un insignifiant bout qui s'échappe, c'est déjà trop. Il y a des choses qui ne sont réservés qu'à soi, et cette illusion en fait partie.

L'embarras toutefois picote, non ne campe sa tente de la longévité lorsque de sa voix mièvre l'originaire d'Édolas casse le mutisme de l'aube.

« C'était un mauvais rêve pas vrai ? », veut s'assurer celui-ci de sa bonne action et conviction.

Nul doute qu'il faut rendre grâce à la candeur plénière de son équipier. Cette dernière soulage ; les traits se décontractent, le malaise détale, le corps se relâche.

Le nid pulsionnel est préservé.

« Ouais, admet en parfaite contrefaçon le chalumeau, l'ombre d'un sourire au coin des lippes.

— J'ai bien fait de te réveiller alors ! », lève haut ses lèvres le chat bleu, ravi d'avoir pu aider son ami.

Un enchantement qui de suite fait s'écrouler le sourire trop vite gagné du pyromane.

Alors que son acolyte des mille saisons volette jusqu'à leur frigo, le mage se contente de soupirer ; sa tête il laisse lourdement retomber sur son polochon. Plusieurs minutes il reste là, les orbes fixés au plafond pendant que l'esprit s'emmêle les pensées.

Pourquoi ce rêve ?  
Pourquoi avec elle ?  
Pourquoi cette déception ?  
Pourquoi cette libido ?

Des questions, encore et encore des questions, sinueuses. Se prendre le chou, c'est pas son truc ; ça ne lui va pas, c'est pas lui ! Mais fantasmer de la sorte l'est encore moins. Pas la première fois que ses hormones de mâle en rut composent une chimère dans ces tons lubriques. Sauf que ça n'a jamais été aussi bon ni aussi puissant que cette fois-ci. Le plus troublant demeure cependant dans les explications ; les causes lui échappent, il a beau se torturer le ciboulot, rien ne vient tempérer cette ébullition réflexive. Ça aussi, ça lui arrive rarement d'autant se décarcasser les méninges pour trouver une réponse… une réponse à quoi d'ailleurs ?

Ses sourcils se fripent, la grimace du mécontent placardé sur le minois.

Cette trituration neuronale rime à rien. Ouais il a chevauché Jubia Loxar dans un songe, et alors !? Rien de si hallucinant que ça, quand on y pense ; c'est un mec, normal que pareils besoins s'extériorisent dans la grotte du subconscient…

Sauf que ce n'est pas aussi simple.  
Sauf que ce n'est pas juste qu'un rêve.

C'est pas quelque chose d'anodin.  
C'est pas quelque chose qu'on jette après usage.

Ça marque.  
Ça gangrène.

Le brûle, toujours.  
L'obsède, toujours.

Ces images. Ces sensations. Cette sapidité. Ce régal. Cette mage.

Encore, il en veut.  
Encore, ça le tiraille.

Le désir harcèle.

D'un bond Natsu s'extirpe de son hamac, l'hémoglobine en proie à une montée de température. Sans souffler mots à son compère il sort d'un pas draconien de la casbah.

Faut qu'il s'aère l'esprit, de suite. Se débarrasser de ses idées (envies oui) lancinantes, toutes pourries et perturbantes qu'elles sont avec leur parure licencieuse. Rien de tel donc que la marche empressée du potron-minet. Surtout que le mal de tête fredonne déjà sa venue de myrmidon pour très bientôt permuter en titan… Ô combien il déteste avoir la migraine dès l'aurore — cela a le don de le mettre foutrement en rogne.

Alors il trace, sans détour, sans un regard lancé en arrière.

Droit et inflexible, il avance.

« Hé oh Natsu attends-moi ! clame le maître du trajet aérien en volant jusqu'au marcheur. Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça, y a le feu ou quoi ? demande celui-ci dans une certaine vitupération.

— Un peu ouais qu'y a l'feu… approuve tout à fait le fils Igneel sans même lui jeter une œillade.

— Ça va pas ? s'inquiète soudain le félin.

— J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

— De si bon matin ? Il est même pas sept heures… remarque Happy, assez étonné.

— M'en fous, faut qu'je marche, répond-t-il sans délais.

— C'est à cause de Jubia ? », lance comme ça, l'air de rien, le virtuose du vol.

Natsu se paralyse, direct.

Et dépose enfin sa vue sur son camarade, celui en train d'atterrir avec souplesse sur les pavés aristos de Magnoria.

Lueur grave, presque menaçante (inquiétante ?) qui miroite aussitôt dans la pupille.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? interroge, austère, le jeune à la coupe rose.

— Dans ton rêve t'as prononcé plusieurs fois son nom. »

…

QUOI !?

Même ça, il l'a fait !?

Une envie, furieuse, voire carrément irrépressible le prend de s'emplâtrer fissa dans le mur le plus proche.

Putain mais c'est pas possible d'être à ce point dépravé !

C'est la totale : les gémissements, la sueur, le gigotement, le prénom… À tous les coups c'est sûr son calbar a été humecté par sa semence, véritable emblème de son indubitable perversion. Tenté il est de vérifier, juste comme ça, mais la pudeur sociale freine vite fait l'élan marginal. Plutôt se laisser faisander par l'auto-agressivité : s'injurier de tous les noms orduriers possibles, tant le jugement sur soi est intransigeant. Est-ce si dur que ça, bordel, de se retenir un brin !? C'est pas comme si ils étaient _réellement_ passés à l'acte… Merde quoi, si sa simple imagination lui fait pareil effet, qu'est-ce sera quand pour de vrai _la chose_ se fera !?

Mieux vaut ne pas y penser…

Dépité par sa propre conduite, le dragon slayer penche sa tête en arrière, son membre arc-en-ciel se noyant dans le lagon berlin du firmament.

Un instant le ciel du petit jour adoucit la céphalée. Un instant l'alizé de son haleine sème la fraîcheur sur la figure. Un instant le bruit citadin chatouille l'ouïe. Un instant la rumination se bloque.

Douce matinée, bercée par la clarté de son paysage. Ses différents membres se réveillent (comme ces lève-tôts qui flânent), font d'ors et déjà leur travail (comme ces piaffes qui chantent), pétillent d'un éclat apaisant (comme ces arbustes aux branches verdoyantes), traînent un peu les pieds (comme ce soleil qui effleure du bout de ses rayons le globe) et qui attendent (comme lui) que l'atmosphère les imprègne.

L'environ l'emmaillote dans son drap.

Il s'évade.

Il oublie, tout.

Pendant un instant, bref et bénin.

« Et c'est pour ça que t'étais pas bien, parce que Jubia était dedans et qu'elle te poursuivait comme elle le fait avec Grey hein ? »

Juste ça, ces vocables amusés, pour l'arracher à sa quiétude éphémère — trop éphémère du reste.

Sa vision quitte instantanément les cieux et revient sur la terre ferme, là où l'attend l'air mutin de son partenaire. De piètres secondes s'écoulent avant que l'hommasse ne réponde par l'affirmative, à nouveau un sourire largué sur le visage.

Y a pas à dire, des fois, la naïveté a du bon.

Certains la classent dans les faiblesses ou la considèrent comme une tare mais aujourd'hui preuve en est que tantôt, celle-ci s'avère des plus utiles et nécessaires. Il faut, assurément, des Happy, si crédules, si à côté de la plaque… Ça permet l'échappatoire : ne pas dire ce qui ne veut pas être dit, ne pas s'expliquer sur les choses, garder pour soi ce qu'on sait et surtout, s'éviter un fort mal de crâne du fait de la magouille opérée pour travestir les paroles. Certes la fuite est à court terme mais parfois, il n'en faut pas plus et c'est pour l'heure le cas.

Pas besoin de souffrir quant à la recherche des « bons » mots, eux qui doivent être minutieusement choisis pour ne pas compromettre leur auteur. Pas besoin de dévoiler l'intime, lui qui bien au chaud se conserve en secret. Juste acquiescer, voire en rajouter pour mieux s'arracher à la dangereuse vérité. Manœuvre du travesti, celle jouée par le cracheur de flamme : avec un plaisir non tempéré il habille ses propos de mensonges. Mieux que ça, il s'abandonne à l'hyperbole.

Ainsi l'enfant dragon raconte au gré de son imagination — fertile au vu de la créativité avec laquelle s'orchestrent les simulacres. Non plus un rêve sexuel mais un rêve de traque, lui étant le gibier et elle devenant le chasseur. Course, adrénaline, magie, riposte, capture, évasion ; une exacte aventure qui s'invente et s'écoute non sans une excitation toute enfantine.

Ainsi la route s'accompagne de rires, de facétie, de gouaille, de malice.

Et un Natsu à nouveau serein, le cœur si léger qu'il pourrait s'envoler au prochain coup de vent. L'affect redevient cette vague impétueuse et nette, sans plus de parasite aquatique à l'intérieur. À vrai dire c'est véritablement à ce moment (pendant ce trajet avec son partenaire) qu'il éclipse son tourment matinal. Le fauteur de trouble n'en pas conscience mais ça disparaît — d'un coup ou à mesure de la durée écoulée ? Qu'importe, car le résultat est là : dans la psyché c'est aussi clair que la rondeur d'une pleine lune. Le calme règne et emménage, l'ex propriétaire des lieux (le remous) ne laissant (presque) pas de trace de son passage.

Qui sait, peut-être qu'en effet il n'y aurait eu aucune bribe de cette agitation émotionnelle, hormonale et corporelle.

Seulement, quand ladite ardeur est à ce point incisive, il en faut plus, beaucoup plus, pour ensevelir pareil noyau.

Pendant un temps certes avéré mais limité ça peut se suspendre, s'éteindre ; juste une mise en pause, non une abollition.

Car il suffit de pas grand-chose (d'un rien, en général), pour que ça redémarre, voire éclate tout de go.

Et dans le cas de Natsu Dragneel, il lui a suffi de percevoir une chose, une seule :

Grey Fullbuster.

Exécrable rival assis à une table de la guilde, l'allure du nonchalant épinglé à sa silhouette.

Dès l'instant où ce portrait de con est entré dans son champ de vision, le corps a automatiquement enclenché la touche arrêt ; figé sur le seuil, le regard pour sa part se cloue sur cet atrophié du bulbe. Son compère ailé en revanche vole jusqu'au fond de la salle en quête de flirter (de se prendre un énième râteau oui) auprès de Carla-la-rigide.

Mais lui reste planté là, quelques secondes.

Il le fixe.

Une tasse entre les mains. Sur la même chaise. Seul. Dans le coin à droite. Son torse à l'air.

Et il voit, cette expression du préoccupé peinte sur ses traits ; froideur des prunelles, mélangée à quelque chose d'autre.

Pour autant, ça n'endigue pas l'ennui tout neuf qui vient d'éclore. Retour au ballottement des neurones, inconstant mais toujours dans la partie, et aux souvenirs trop vite balayés. Cet après du soir, ce « passage » le plus désagréable d'entres tous… Ce nase des méninges, les interrompant. Cet empaffé, exerçant un insupportable chantage pour le libérer. Cette tronche d'igloo, le tannant pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Ce gros pédoncule, qui au final a sa garde de robe intacte.

Il en avait presque oublié cet enfoiré, dans tout ça…

La moutarde redescend cependant avec tout autant de vitesse que sa montée. Qu'une œillade, succinte, chétive, il lui accorde avant d'à nouveau reprendre le pas.

D'habitude, à peine l'aurait-il entraperçu que les phalanges seraient venues tâter du poing contre la mâchoire, de quoi galvauder cette « belle gueule ». Une façon de se requinquer, ou mieux, de s'enflammer plus que de raison. C'est sa ritournelle, un besoin qui depuis longtemps s'est muté en un automatisme. Or aujourd'hui l'intrépide magicien fait une entorse à sa leitmotiv : pas de pugilat, juste une entrée silencieuse, presque inaperçue.

Venant choir à sa place favorite (celle à gauche tout près du panneau des quêtes), Natsu zieute sans grand entrain le hall dépouillé de ses frères les attardés ; il soupire, s'étale comme un phoque sur sa table.

Un sentiment bizarre le ronge ; depuis hier soir ça le suit comme son ombre, cet état indicible. Son court papotage avec Happy n'a rien changé du tout, si ce n'est peut-être que pendant un bref instant ça l'a moins assiégé. Une fois de nouveau seul avec sa psyché, il se retrouve en face à face avec cette étrangeté de lui-même. Y a qu'à voir son manque flagrant d'intérêt quant à refaire le portrait à l'autre congélo ambulant, et ne parlons pas de tout le reste, car c'est exactement pareil : pas d'envie pour boxer, pas d'envie pour beugler, pas d'envie pour bouffer ni pour boire, pas d'envie pour palabrer et encore moins d'injurier.

Envie pour rien, en fait.

Ce qui d'ordinaire l'attire n'a pour l'heure que peu d'attrait. De l'insipide, du futile, du basique. Ces petits plaisirs du quotidien ont comme terni, ils sont pâles. À vrai dire, c'est comme si une chose les avait surpassés, comme si leur teneur savoureuse avait été supplantée par une autre, beaucoup plus forte, beaucoup plus entêtante ; une goûteur plus obsédante…

Elle, et sa danse du feu.

Lui, et son rêve.

Ça se rembobine, incessamment ; tourne telle la toupie satanique. Une sorte de virus, que c'est : une fois entré, ça se propage, contamine et s'installe. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'essayer ou de vouloir que ça le lâche, qu'il s'en débarrasse.

Un autre soupir, lasse.

Ça commence royalement à l'emmerder, tout ça. Réfléchir autant sur le pourquoi et le comment de son ressenti ça va bien cinq minutes. C'est bien pour les constipés du sentiment (comme l'autre glandu) mais pas pour lui ; l'émoi, il ne le questionne pas, au contraire, il le prend tout entier. Sauf que là, il médite, trop. Où est passé ce mec qui se laisse aller ? Cet insouciant qui prend les choses comme elles viennent.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre qu'il ait ce désir ?

Pourquoi il faudrait se frustrer ?

Sa soif n'a-t-elle pas le droit d'être assouvie ?

L'émotion flambe, quand il pense à elle ; et alors ? Son corps réagit, quand il pense à elle ; et alors ?

Son cœur s'emballe, quand de sa rétine il la capte.

Et alors ?

N'est-ce pas normal, que son regard direct s'agrippe à cette silhouette qui entre ?  
N'est-ce pas normal, d'avoir l'esprit congelé en l'observant jacasser ?  
N'est-ce pas normal, de sentir son hémoglobine bouillir en la voyant au comptoir ?  
N'est-ce pas normal, de ne plus tenir en place lors de sa discussion avec son équipier ?

Bien sûr que si, ça l'est.

Car après tout, Natsu Dragneel ne refoule pas l'émotion.

Il la vit, pleinement.

Le feu n'a pas pour vocation de s'éteindre, mais bien de grandir toujours plus.

Et Jubia Loxar est une flamme, comme toutes celles qu'il avale et déguste.

Alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

Plus déterminé que jamais, le fils Igneel se lève et trace vers la seule source de chaleur en ce lieu. Il n'y a plus quelconque trouble ou retenu ; la confusion a pris la tangente. Ne demeure plus que son envie, l'unique en ce jour, qui enfin s'accepte et se libère.

« Jubia. »

Ferme et chaude voix. Comme sa pupille, qu'il ancre en elle.

Deux aimants.

« Putain Salamander tu fais chier ! s'exclame furibond le percé de la peau. Tu vois pas qu'on était en train d'causer là !? »

L'agressivité du ton ne le perturbe pas. L'ardeur ne désemplie pas. Qu'il gueule tant qu'il veut, ça ne l'atteint pas.

Y a qu'une chose dans sa ligne de mire, et absolument rien ne l'en détournera.

« Rien à foutre. J'viens pour parler à Jubia, l'envoie-t-il royalement balader, ne lui accordant pas même une œillade.

— Tu vas t'prendre mon poing dans ta gueule, c'est tout c'que tu vas (a)voir ouais ! tonne l'endiablé en saisissant par le col le futur (proche ?) bastonner.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Natsu-san ? »

Même force, dans son timbre. Même passion, dans son œil. Même convoitise, qui se sent et se dit.

« Est-ce que tu comptes refaire ce que t'as fait hier soir, un d'ces quatre ? Car si c'est l'cas, j'veux encore être de la partie. »

Oui, il y va cash.

Oui, il n'y a guère plus de pudeur.

Oui, il ne s'en cache plus.

Car il n'y a que ça, qu'il veut.  
Qu'elle danse, pour lui et seulement pour lui.  
Une dernière fois.  
Qu'il brûle, par elle et seulement par elle.  
Tous deux.  
Qu'ils le fassent.  
Tous deux.  
Qu'ils le vivent.  
L'ultime désir…  
… de faire du _rêve_ une réalité.

Il sourit.

* * *

(1) : je vous remets le lien du premier morceau, à savoir _Bella_ de Carlos Santana et tiré du film Desperado. Vous resterez ainsi dans l'ambiance ou plutôt vous pourrez vous remettre dans l'ambiance du premier chapitre : **http(deux points)/www(point)youtube(point)com/watch?v=2L9uEtWcsP0**

(2) : pareil, je vous re-balance le lien du second morceau intitulé _Alone In The Dark_ de John Hiatt, tiré du film True Lies : **http(deux points)/www (point)youtube(point)com/watch?v=eyNun3IUoz4**

* * *

_Alors, pas trop déçu(e)s ? Cette fois-ci, je suis allée beaucoup plus loin – quoique, c'est encore « light » par rapport à certain**e**s… Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que mon premier lemon mettrait en scène du Natvia, j'aurais ri au nez à ce nase. M'enfin, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer et à écrire cette scène torride. Ça a été plus « facile » que je l'aurais cru et même si y a des coquilles, pour un tout premier texte dans ce genre, j'en suis ma foi bien satisfaite. Dites merci à la si dépravée Achrome car au départ j'avais pas du tout prévu d'aller jusque-là. Miss est restée sur sa faim m'a-t-elle dit lors du premier chapitre alors j'ai voulu abreuver cette soif. J'espère que ça a été le cas, au moins un peu :) _

_Un troisième et ultime chapitre suivra — quand, ne me demandez pas, je ne le sais pas moi-même. _

_En tout cas, je vous remercie encore et toujours d'avoir lu ! _

_Passez de très bonnes fêtes mes cocos et cocottes ; rendez-vous en l'an 2015 pour encore plus de conneries jubiatiques ! _


	3. Le fiévreux

_**Holà ! **_

_Na na, vous n'avez pas la berlue, pas plus que c'est une hallucination ou quoi. Le chapitre 3 est là, oui oui, **pour de vrai !** C'est pas beau la vie !? Et en plus livré juste à temps pour Noël, ce qui fait pile un an d'attente, magnifique... Que demander d'autre, si ce n'est que je me taise et vous laisse lire ?_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Le fiévreux**

« Ouais salut. »

L'au revoir donné d'un geste de la main, il sort tranquille tandis qu'à l'arrière la porte se referme. Quelques secondes se prennent sans bouger, le temps que le paquet de clops se chipe, qu'une cigarette s'en retire et que le papier s'embrase en une fumée savoureusement toxique. Deux bouffées sont tirées, leurs nuages emportés dans l'air pur du soir. Ça descend le long de la gorge sans asphyxier puis chute dans les poumons, eux les accoutumés à cette agression douce-amère des bronches.

La marche se lance, le filtre tantôt mouillé par les lèvres, tantôt coincé entre deux doigts.

Une main dans les poches de son pant' large kaki, Grey égare ses billes réglisse au loin, sur ces rues pavées, dans ces cotons déchirés du ciel orangé, sur les bicoques silencieuses, dans le fleuve endormi de Fiore, sur ces habitants échappés de la masse. Ses prunes s'y arrêtent une maigre minute, s'en détachent et n'y reviennent plus. Regarder juste comme ça, pour occuper l'œil — parce qu'il faut bien poser les yeux quelque part. Un automatisme, non une contemplation ou autre car la lucarne ne se fige nulle part : elle ricoche, fixe un point pendant que l'esprit, là-haut, se noie dans l'omission ou au contraire dans le déluge des pensées. Pas vraiment ça, dans son cas.

La brise ventile la broussaille chevelue, effleure le torse dégarni.

Il fait bon, ni trop lourd ni trop frais ; température à son goût. Les alentours sont au repos, bercés par les bruits de Mère Nature. Le tapage humain disparaît à ces heures du déclin, de quoi lui convenir. Il aime quand ça se tait ; pas d'excès, d'action, de fracas. C'est calme, apathique, si dépourvu de la folie Fairy Tail. Ça l'apaise, voire le décrispe parfois lorsque le thermomètre de l'humeur clignote dans le rouge. Plus que de la sérénité qui se cherche, de l'ordre dans la tête ; ça déroule la réflexion, faisant d'elle non pas la surexcitée ou la trop contenue mais plutôt celle posée — celle qui s'accorde un moment pour penser les flots de la vie. Une sorte de trie, de retour sur soi car dans cette guilde turbulente, nul temps n'est pris ou accordé pour ainsi revenir sur les choses. Seulement de l'agir, animal et collectif.

Plusieurs vapeurs cancérigènes s'évaporent dans l'atmosphère.

Il n'y a que là, dans ce tête-à-tête avec lui-même que les dessous de l'intime se réveillent et s'étalent pour être décortiqués, questionnés, vus. Il n'est pas un chanteur ou un fervent exhibitionniste des sentiments — lui fait surtout dans la mise à nu de l'épiderme. Son fonctionnement modère les sorties émotives même si, il faut l'avouer, en présence de certains (d'un en particulier) il a excessivement tendance à exploser tel un volcan en irruption, la lave tout de go expulsée. Pour autant son attitude en générale n'en demeure pas moins radine dans le legs affectueux ; inclination pour la nonchalance, à la désaffection, au flegme, à l'apparence du je-m'en-foutisme. Ne sort du cratère que le commun, l'attendu mais rarement ce qui embarrasse ou ce qui peut mettre à mal (des illusions, des persuasions). Sauf qu'à un moment ou un autre, ça a besoin de s'entendre — ces affects enfermés, bien gardés et engloutis dans la grotte du souterrain que ni la conscience ni quiconque ne palpe.

La chaîne en croix d'argent rebondit sur les pectoraux bien taillés, son tintement avalé par l'arioso des mouettes.

Dans cet environ quasi muet que ça s'épure, se met à plat, notamment ce qui jamais (ou si peu) se parle, se partage ; ses peurs, son passé, ses désirs. Il sait qu'un jour ça devra s'extérioriser — se donner à quelqu'un — mais pour l'heure il les garde rigoureusement pour lui. Ça l'arrange et puis pour l'instant il n'éprouve pas une réelle nécessité à dire ces choses, les cogiter n'est déjà pas trop mal ; ça éclaircit les zones d'ombre de fois à autre, défait certains nœuds, lui permet de ne pas étouffer sous le poids de ses contradictions (entre le paraître et le vouloir), de ses refoulements et de ses mises en camisole.

Les tongs bleu-nuit claquent, les narines se faisant pendant ce temps envahir par la fraîcheur marine.

Cette solitude l'assagit ; ça va de pair avec son sang froid. Il lui faut ces moments où l'éclat n'existe pas, où l'exubérance n'a sa place. Machinalement il prend un instant (dans la semaine, dans la journée, dans l'heure) pour se retrouver seul. Plus qu'une exigence, une norme comportementale qui ne date pas d'y hier. Ça remonte à cette vieille époque où Ul le foutait dans un coin, dehors sous la neige pour qu'il se calme. Pour sûr qu'au début ça n'a pas été une franche réussite — têtu et borné comme il était — puis à force c'est de son propre chef qu'il partait s'isoler ; faire le vide, ne plus réagir en exemplaire tête brûlée, faire retomber les degrés Celsius. Une manie qui ne l'a plus quittée et qui lui a plutôt réussi au vu de son tempérament (un poil) moins impétueux que naguère.

Le mégot grillé, celui-ci finit au sol, jeté sans la moindre considération (pour l'écosystème).

Oui, aujourd'hui les émotions fusent moins, il les tient un peu mieux et plus souvent en laisse. Quoiqu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, cela a de nouveau pété à tout va, le faisant replonger dans cet état bouillonnant et dangereux — celui qui l'aurait poussé une fois encore à commettre l'irréparable : rejoindre son maître dans cette prison de glace, celle de laquelle on ne revient pas. Comment ça se serait terminé sans l'intervention du flamant rose ambulant ? Comment aurait-il fini s'il n'avait jamais rencontré ces branques ? Fairy Tail ne l'a pas simplement sauvé, elle a complètement ravivé son existence, lui offrant tout ce que la vie a de superbe à donner : goûter à des rixes de grands malades, nouer des liens aussi forts qu'indestructibles, faire partie d'une fratrie de toqués, jouir des petits plaisirs du quotidien. Sans eux, qui sait si un jour il aurait pu arriver la bouche en cœur — comme il l'avait fai peine trente minutes — chez une camarade, juste pour exaspérer son plus chieur et premier ami.

Les deux paluches dans les poches, Grey sourit.

Plusieurs mètres encore de marche, la flânerie nichée dans les jambes puis le voilà qu'il approche de sa demeure ; s'étale une bicoque de plein pied, ordinaire au possible. C'est un coin paumé, enfoncé dans la verdure au vert jaunissant. Un soir de printemps et durant l'une de ses excursions en solitaire que ses yeux ont chipé cette cahutte à l'allure sans chichi. Deux fenêtres classiques sur la devanture, une autre sur chaque côté et une baie vitrée à l'arrière. Des murs en pierre sans trace de mousse venue prendre racine sur la roche. Pas d'étage, juste trois pièces et une porte en bois toute simple. Rien de spécial : du banal en veux-tu-en-voilà — pour ce qui est de la bâtisse même, car si l'œil élargi son champ d'optique autre chose i voir. À la différence de ceux populaires, ce gourbi se retrouve isolé, planté sur le territoire de Gaïa ; pas de congénères aux alentours, seulement des bras aux poils végétaux qui enserrent, voire campent sur le toit et parfois sur les vitres en temps de floraison. Abandonnée par ses frères et sœurs, cette maison a semble-t-il été adoptée et cocounée par Dame Nature, de quoi donner à cette dernière un air rebelle et quelque peu misanthrope. Ça lui ressemble assez d'ailleurs, cette mise à distance. Pas d'artifice, d'enjôlerie, le brut, l'utile, le pragmatique.

En mode décontracté le pro du verglas se traîne jusqu'à son seuil, l'orangé du soir fin prêt à céder sa place aux billes scintillantes du crépuscule. Quelque chose cloche cependant : la porte est entrouverte, chose normalement impossible puisqu'à deux reprises ce matin il a vérifié le bon verrouillage de sa piaule. Très vite et sans trop s'échiner les neurones le fétichiste du non-slip en vient à la conclusion qu'un(e) inconnu(e) a forcé son entrée.

Sourcils froncés, mains sorties du pantacourt et en position pour envoyer la gelée, Grey rentre chez lui à pas de loup, l'ouïe alerte alors que la lucarne (transformée en radar) guette tout indice suspect. Ainsi il sillonne en ninja silencieux les lieux, d'abord le salon et la cuisine, ensuite la salle de bain, toutes parfaitement inchangées depuis son départ. La rétine prend son temps pour examiner scrupuleusement chaque objet et chaque recoin — qui sait s'il n'y a pas un psychopathe en train de l'attendre gentiment derrière un rideau ou une porte pour le découper tel un chef cuisiner…

Martèlent puissamment les battements cardiaques dans le thorax.  
Se dérègle la rythmique pulmonaire, poussant plus fort et plus vite le pouls.  
Montent en température les globules rouges dans les veines.

Pas de panique, juste une bonne dose de frousse qui met sur le qui-vive.

Le danger, le tailleur de glace ne le connaît que trop bien : c'est son pain quotidien. Des situations nettement plus redoutables il a vécues or cela n'atténue guère cette prudence dans laquelle le corps se moule. Pour sûr qu'une effraction du chez-soi n'a rien à voir avec ces innombrables affrontements menés, eux dont l'issue a balancé dans un entre-deux (vie ou mort) ; cela en demeure-t-il une situation plus critique que celle subie en l'instant ? Pas forcément car après tout, savoir son domicile violé par un étranger a quelque chose de véritablement oppressant. À tout moment ça peut se reproduire et ce sans même qu'il le sache, comme si en fin de compte son espace vital ne lui appartenait désormais plus — quelqu'un d'autre y a goûté, y a apposé son empreinte. Alors oui, certes, ce n'est pas pareil que de lutter pour sa survie mais ça n'en reste pas moins aussi angoissant car, pour la première fois, Grey a l'impression de s'être fait dérobé, de la plus insidieuse des façons, son intimité.

N'empêche que le semi-nudiste a de quoi s'estimer demi-chanceux : en plus de la malepeur pourrait se rameuter (en parfaite hyène enragée) l'imagination ô combien fertile et tiseuse des pires scénarios — ceux sempiternellement mis en scène dans les films d'horreur, de quoi faire perdre les moyens si ce n'est la raison. Heureusement pour lui son sang-froid (merci à Ul et à ses entraînements opérés sous la glace hivernale) ne fait de l'émotion la fougueuse, celle-là s'emportant et tempêtant sans plus aucun contrôle. La lucidité garde les pieds sur terre et régie, non n'est tout entière emportée (balayée) par le branle-bas.

C'est pourquoi malgré une peur instinctive, Grey préserve un relatif self-control. D'ailleurs la tension interne doucement s'amenuise — pas au point de déguerpir toutefois — à mesure de l'inspection toujours menée avec grande attention. Le constat : aucun vol ni même un quelconque déplacement de babioles ; tout paraît à sa place, de quoi soulager ? Un chouïa juste car malgré tout Mister Freeze reste sur ses gardes.

Il reste une pièce à vérifier.

Sa chambre.

Se préparant à un assaut ou quelque chose du genre, le mage aux cheveux de jais longe avec précaution son couloir, ses doigts prêts à dégainer du givre.

Il tourne la poignée ; entre.

Son cœur s'arrête, une seconde.  
Sa respiration se suspend, deux secondes.  
Ses méninges se braquent, trois secondes.  
Ses yeux hallucinent, quatre secondes.

C'est un rêve — cauchemar.

Là, ce qu'il y a devant, _tous deux dans cette position sur son pieu_, ça ne peut être qu'une divagation foutrement malsaine et dérangée de son esprit épuisé.

Ça ne peut être que ça !

Du farfelu, une chimère, de l'irréel, un mirage, tout mais en aucun cas du vrai.

C'est un putain de mauvais songe.

Y a jamais eu d'effraction de sa piaule. Y a pas cette harceleuse à cheval sur ce couillon. Y a pas ces deux camarades (forniqueurs ?) dans son plumard, en train de blêmir comme s'il était un foutu fantôme de merde. Pas plus que lui n'est frappé de parésie ni ne les dévisage d'un air ahuri. Y a absolument rien de tout ça, uniquement lui, avec son derche à l'air, enroulé à moitié dans ses draps, son ronflement comme seul bruit aux alentours, dont le somme va prendre fin ici et maintenant une fois qu'il aura douloureusement pincé sa peau — de quoi le réveiller et le débarrasser de cette image foutrement avariée.

« C'est pas c'que tu crois Grey… »

_Ah ouais ? Dis-le tout de suite gros gland que j'suis pas en train d'halluciner !_

Même si ce ton grave et pleutre du flamant rose a une résonne très réelle dans ses tympans — comme cette soudaine distance que met la mage d'eau entre elle et le ligoté —, d'aucune manière cela signifie que c'est bel et bien le cas ! Le principe même des rêves est justement de rendre la fiction on ne peut plus authentique… Du reste, ce Natsu onirique a tout de celui orchidoclaste du quotidien, tant et si bien que la stupeur permute avec la bile au goût acidulé : c'est déjà assez détestable de voir une Jubia à moitié à poil sur lui mais faut en plus que cet attardé du neurone lui dicte quoi présumer…

« Et je crois quoi, au juste ? »

Non plus de l'effarement mais une aigreur, dure, lourde, voire incendiaire qu'il jette sans plus se contenir.

« Euh…

— Jubia pensait que c'était Grey-sama ! Elle n'a su que c'était Natsu-san que trop tard ! Si Jubia avait su plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas… »

Le ton, puant la contrition, passe mal mais ce qui agace pour de bon est la mise « en pause » — cette autre partie restée au fond de la gorge alors que cette dernière est, à n'en pas douter, LE point capital de cette machination fantasmagorique. Encore plus énervant, ce fin mot de l'histoire qui ne lui est révélé ; pourquoi elle ne continue pas !? Qu'elle y aille de bon cœur et jusqu'au bout du bout ; que son inconscient lui montre à quel point il est, au final, un gros masochiste à ainsi faire subir au soi pareille vision (d'horreur). Et puis c'est quoi cette expression rougie sur son visage, celle-là qui fait baisser ses yeux comme une enfant prise la main dans le sac !?

L'œil tout autant que l'humeur est au noir, lorsqu'il pose sa prune oculaire sur cette femme à l'anatomie presque toute entière révélée. L'exhibitionniste a beau se persuader dur comme fer que tout ceci n'est que fantaisie et duperie, l'irritation ne désemplit pas d'un iota. À dire vrai, l'émoi est des plus cuisants : il brûle de sa lame rougeoyante l'indifférence, la croyance, le rationnel.

« Pas quoi ? reprend-t-il, passablement agacé. Tu m'attendais pour quoi, exactement ? exige-t-il avec ce même timbre autoritaire.

— Jubia…

— Jubia voulait te montrer sa nouvelle lingerie. »

Durant un bref instant un blanc plane, le temps que l'info monte au cerveau et que le message soit décodé : « juste » de la pure connerie made in Natsu Dragneel, rien de plus, rien de moins. Pas mal n'empêche comment son subconscient parvient à reproduire à la perfection la crétinerie de ce toquard enflammé. S'il n'était pas tant ce pisse-froid, Grey en serait presque admiratif de lui-même mais pour l'heure seule l'hétéro-agressivité fermente, non l'auto-flatterie — dommage pour lui car nul doute que ça n'aurait été de trop…

« Et y a besoin que j'sois attaché au pieu pour ça ? fait remarquer tout en sarcasme le non-dupe.

— Avec ta sale manie de te désaper n'importe où et n'importe quand, qui sait c'que t'aurais fait… »

Le sourire fleurissant au coin des lippes ne prête absolument pas à rire, chez celui accusé de naturisme. L'exacte contraire que ça fait : l'animosité s'attise, déborde des prunelles et du larynx tant cette dernière égratigne la langue (et les nerfs).

« Va te faite foutre Natsu, insulte-t-il des plus virulents, piqué au vif.

— J'y comptais bien ; tu nous as même interrompus quand on allait s'y mettre… »

Un soubresaut…  
Une secousse…  
Un sursaut…

… du cœur.

Pendant une fraction de seconde Grey l'a sentie, cette main qui d'un coup à compresser son muscle, coupant net sa respiration, le figeant l'espace d'un micro-instant.

Tout aussi spontanément cependant l'organisme reprend son activité routinière ; au sang d'aller et venir, aux poumons de ventiler, aux pupilles de ne plus s'agrandir, aux battements de tambouriner, au discernement d'à nouveau advenir et régir. D'un simple coup de balai la raison déblaye cette émotion impérieuse ; l'aiguille pourtant plantée avec la puissance d'un forcené a très vite fait d'être retirée, comme si au final cette dernière n'avait troué et fait saigner deux à trois gouttes. Comme c'est pratique… cette manie (pathologique) quant à vêtir le tangible de son costume mensonger — déguisement du travesti.

Comme si, _vraiment_, ces deux-là étaient sur le point de _coucher ensemble_, chez lui et dans son pieu par-dessus le marché… Et pourquoi pas carrément dire que la « Grey-sama » mania n'est qu'un brillant subterfuge pour camoufler le véritable traqué et épris, à savoir le crétinos de la b(r)aise ? Tant qu'à faire dans l'abracadabrant, autant y aller à fond.

Ce rêve commence franchement à partir en couille ; bordel mais ça veut dire quoi, ce phantasme de mettre (à califourchon) sa groupie reconnue avec son exécrable rival !? À force de supporter chaque jour la folie passionnelle et caractérielle de Jubia-l'obsédée-perverse, lui aussi est devenu un membre unanime du club des timbrés… Y a qu'un détraqué du ciboulot pour s'infliger ça car bien entendu que ça n'enchante en rien ni ne caresse dans le sens du poil la psyché, que _d'imaginer_ un truc pareil. Cela a irrémédiablement tendance à tremper la colère dans le rouge et à rendre la vie moins rose, comme lorsqu'on croyait déguster un succulent fruit alors que ce dernier est pourri à l'intérieur…

Tout ça, cette merdique création de l'esprit, ce n'est que du vent ; des grains du Marchand de Sable. Alors autant se faire plaisir (pour une fois dans ce foutu onirisme-de-mes-deux) sans guère plus permettre à l'affect d'être secoué — avivé tout de go. Plutôt escagasser et virer sa rage au vert, à ce troufion de Salamander. Quoi de mieux, dans ce cas, que de frapper là où ça fait mal, en plein dans la virilité masculine ? Après tout, le sexuel est le credo de tout ceci donc… _allons-y gaiement !_

« Tu s'rais même pas capable de la faire jouir en pauvre néophyte que tu es… »

Comme de prévu, l'annonce (le fait, certifié) estomaque. Autant ce péteux que la femme des eaux sont sciés, cois. C'est sûr qu'il y a de quoi la lui couper et ô combien c'est jubilatoire, de le voir tirer cette tronche de pauvre arriéré.

De justesse le monarque du déshabillage retient son exultation, laquelle en un tournemain ferait du visage le ravi avec ses lèvres élevées aussi haut que le Mont Everest.

« QUOI !? Parce que tu crois p't'être que t'y arriverais, toi le constipé d'la baise et du sentiment !?

— Moi au moins j'éjaculerais pas comme un puceau dès les préliminaires ! »

Un autre régal qui s'éprouve à la vue du faciès déformé par ces yeux exorbités ; furie embrochant, coulant et explosant par tous les pores.

« Enfoiré de nudiste ! Tu veux qu'je te montre si je suis un foutu bleu-bite !?

— J'attends qu'ça, pauvre bougie d'merde !

— Si t'étais pas entré, crois-moi qu'elle et ses voisins auraient _senti_ et _entendu_ que j'suis loin d'être un novice de merde, oppose le fils d'Igneel en parfait convaincu.

— Tu t'touches là. Elle ne mouillerait pas même si elle le voudrait, garantie l'esquimau, l'expression sardonique.

— Dégage et j'te le prouve sur-le-champ mister-balai-carré-dans-l'fion. », ordonne plus que n'objecte le dragon slayer.

Pas tant cette intonation, soudain posée et ferme, pas vraiment ce qualificatif mal dégrossi mais bien ces prunelles à l'éclat fiévreux qui écourte le délice à se repaître du chinage ; il y a dans ce regard un feu dévergondé, un désir avide qui se découvre pour la première fois. Jamais encore le mage de glace n'a perçu dans la rétine de son confrère pareille lueur, celle ayant soif de libido. Ce n'est pas juste une tirade pour provoquer ou pour alimenter leur joute verbale, non, c'est totalement autre chose.

Ça résonne la pulsion.  
Ça sent l'ardeur.  
Ça a faim d'érotisme.  
Ça lui coupe direct son envie à lui.

Ce n'est plus _seulement_ un jeu.

C'est du ressenti.

Il se pince ; enfin décidé à briser une fois pour toute cette illusion qui n'a que trop longtemps durée.

« J'lui montrerai comment le feu, le vrai, peut embraser tout entier. »

Rutile et s'anime la foi inflexible du licencieux.

Seconde pincée ; éclate la douleur dans le bras gauche, là où la peau se fait presser comme un citron.

Sauf que tout reste à sa place, immobile : lui fixé tel un poteau de rue en face du dragon slayer, ce dernier toujours attaché au lit en train de le scruter de cet air concupiscent qui désarçonne.

Une troisième, quatrième puis cinquième pinçade s'enchaîne, les cellules de plus en plus molestées à chaque nouveau pincement. D'ordinaire un cri s'arrache à ce stade où la peau s'empourpre aussi furieusement qu'un coquelicot, or la bouche reste cousue de silence. Est-ce à dire que ça ne cogne pas, dans la coque ? L'extérieur préserve les apparences mais d'aucune sorte l'interne joue les insensibles, surtout pas lorsque les alentours demeurent à ce point inchangés.

L'illusion persiste.

Et ça paralyse, pousse les organes à s'abreuver encore plus d'oxygène et d'hémoglobine. Le tranquille a très vite fait de s'évaporer, l'affect tumultueux venu le remplacer aussi sec avec cette remontée de peur, une vieille amie… De l'anxiété plutôt que de l'effroi car cette fois-ci, le danger n'est pas pour sa vie mais bien pour la mascarade psychique, cette défense établie pour contrer l'intenable réalité.

La vision s'enracine.

Natsu n'a pas bougé d'un cil, il est infernalement à la même place, tout comme lui (au pied du plumard à dévisager son rival) et c'est à ce moment-là que l'appréhension a muté en affolement, la lucidité jetée en pâture à l'émoi tout impatient d'exploser telles des cymbales déchaînées. L'a rejoint une chaleur, pas celle propre aux plaisirs de la chair mais bien celle enfantée par le bouillon sanguin ; ça chauffe dans le fleuve veineux lorsque l'esprit murmure en incontestable sournois ce qui depuis le début a été blackboulé — rejeté sans délais par le maître d'orchestre.

_J'vais me réveiller foutredieu !_

La panique gagne.

La porte claque.

Et d'un coup tout se calme.

Le pouls instable.  
La pulsation cardiaque.  
Le désordre neuronal.

Arrêté, le branle-bas.

Le silence.

Les secondes.

_C'est pas un rêve…_

Une pensée. Une réalité.

Une gifle.

Cela n'a duré qu'un piètre instant dans l'espace physique or pour l'émérite du froid cela lui a semblé s'étendre, cette déflagration de l'existant. Pendant ce qui a demeuré sept secondes, Grey n'a pas remué un muscle, ses prunelles implantées sur le captif ; il ne le scrute pas car là tout de suite se digère la « nouvelle ». Bizarrement d'ailleurs ça n'a pas fait mal, même si l'effet est semblable à une mandale : ça fige tant c'est inattendu (vraiment… ?). En deux temps ça opère : d'abord une sorte d'état déconnecté avec une pensée qui ne réalise pas tout de suite — impression que c'est du faux, que c'est la berlue. Ensuite surgit la frappe, grandiose et c'est précisément ce qui s'est passé avec le brun : en premier cette étrange sensation (être là sans véritablement l'être) puis le retour — l'ancrage — à ce présent réprouvé.

« C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais ça s'rait pas de refus que tu m'libères le glaçon. », réclame simplement Natsu, ses prunelles revenues à la normal.

Ne lui répond qu'un mutisme ambiant, guère étouffant, juste de passage ici-bas.

Les tympans ont certes écouté et envoyé le signal au cerveau, Grey n'en demeure pas moins absent — en apparence car à l'intérieur ça remue (et pas des moindres), surtout au niveau de la matière grise qui admet enfin ! et une fois pour toute cette vérité qu'il a tant essayée d'annihiler ; foudroyante prise de conscience.

Il n'a jamais été question d'invention, de délire, d'imaginaire ou de phantasme masochiste.

C'est de l'authentique.

Tout.

_Oh…_

Tout ce qu'il s'est passé, s'est dit, s'est entendu, s'est _vu_, c'est de **l'avéré**.

_… putain._

« T'en as encore pour longtemps à rester comme un con planté là ? Hé ho le congélo j'te cause ! », s'énerve-t-il après avoir capté que ledit frigo humain l'ignore superbement.

Devant les orbes s'interprète un Natsu en train de brailler à tue-tête, son corps dans le rôle de la puce qui gigote dans tous les sens. La hargne déforme ses traits tandis que l'œil orageux luit.

La vue voit, l'ouïe perçoit mais le disciple d'Ul s'en fout comme de l'an quarante. Pour mieux dire, ce dernier a l'esprit complètement ailleurs.

La scène se rejoue, dans sa tête. Encore et encore il se revoit ouvrir cette porte, les découvrant, les prenant sur le fait : elle en petite tenue (diablement) sexy, lui les poignets ceinturés au lit. Proches, tellement proches ils ont été… Le temps que la femme-dénuée-de-vertu se retire, le nouveau venu a eu tout le loisir — déplaisir — de graver en mémoire leur proximité quasi brûlante. Pas même le prétendu traqué n'a pour l'instant goûté (joui) de pareil rapprochement.

Natsu, si ; la colère renaît en phénix de ses cendres.

En plus d'avoir expérimenté ce que lui n'a pas même encore effleuré du doigt, le briquet sur pattes a également assisté à un _quelque chose_ au départ réservé pour sa personne mais qui, au final, s'est livrée tout cru à ce couillon de service. Il n'a pas capté sur le moment cette atmosphère incandescente, si fébrile qui les a enveloppés tous deux. Or à présent que les yeux sont ouverts et grands, c'est aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure ; _quelque chose_, entre eux, s'est passée. Ils en sont encore marqués, imprégnés. Ils le ressentent toujours, puisement, chaudement… précieusement.

Les poings et les molaires se crispent ; grimace laide du mauvais, du **très** mauvais.

Ce bouffon à la flamme d'un Salamèche le lui a volé. C'était à lui, elle était venue pour lui, _non pour ce connard de merde !_ Peut-être ouais qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissée faire mais peut-être se serait-il tout autant laissé tenter… si ce trou du cul ne l'avait pas remplacé. Impossible de savoir, de dire comment les choses se seraient déroulées et terminées… puisque c'est cet enculé fini qui l'a vécu à sa place.

Il l'a privé de _ça_ et ô combien ça se digère mal, **très** mal.

« T'as perdu ta langue ou quoi !? tente de faire réagir le jeune à la coupe rosie. Remarque c'est pas plus mal ; j'aurais plus à supporter les conneries givrées que tu débites à longueur de jour…

— La ferme. »

Sa virulente invective abolit d'un trait la brimade. Plus que ça, durant de brèves secondes cette dernière décontenance la torche humaine. Dans les perles onyx reluit une animosité beaucoup plus vive et mordante que celle présente lors de leurs accrochages coutumiers.

Grey a la haine.

Durant un temps certain les deux hommasses se drapent de ce silence qui traîne, chacun se sondant dans le blanc de l'œil.

Aucun du reste n'a remarqué et ne remarque l'éclairage suffisant quoique faiblard du croissant lunaire. Son éclat s'introduit comme de normal, fait rapidos un tour d'horizon puis décide de s'installer tout à son aise au milieu de la pièce, sur ce sol jonché çà et là de sous-vêtements.

Dommage que la fenêtre soit verrouillée, cela aurait dans le cas contraire permis aux molécules environnantes de batifoler un bref instant avec un vent maigrelet ; c'était toujours mieux que ce vide d'action et ces respirations aussi régulières qu'inaudibles.

Lourde et ennuyeuse atonie du son…

… prenant fin par la reprise du fil oral.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez faits ? »

Cela a beau parader sous forme d'interrogation, dans les notes s'entend l'injonction qui derrière régente. De surcroît le faciès, imperturbable dans son austérité, s'accorde tout à fait avec l'âpreté de l'humeur.

Grey est méchamment sérieux.

« Ça t'intéresse tant qu'ça ou quoi de savoir c'que Jubia a pu faire ? Ou alors c'est juste que t'es foutrement jaloux ? charrie en exemplaire maraud le Salamander, sourire en coin.

— Oui. »

Seconde fois que la tirade made in Fullbuster déconcerte ; les lèvres ne s'étirent plus.

Faut dire, aussi, qu'y a de quoi être surpris par cette réponse sans chichi — là le déroutant : le distributeur de glaçons a répliqué sans équivoque, certes avec son ton grave de spartiate mais ce en toute franchise. Pas de digression, de juron pour esquiver ou autre feinte : du direct, du sincère, du brut. C'est pourquoi le mage au crin rose marque un temps avant de réagir et de réellement saisir ce qu'il se passe — ce que sous-entend pareille affirmative.

« Euh attends, j'ai pas bien compris là, t'es jaloux ou t'es inté…

— Réponds à ma question Natsu ! »

Et un deuxième ukase, un !

Cette fois-ci cependant celui à l'intrépidité acérée ne se laisse ni surprendre ni impressionné par l'implacable froideur (un brin corrompue avec l'impatience). Au lieu de s'offusquer ou de renvoyer la balle, le turbulent mâle plante son regard relaxe-pète-sec-c'est-pas-comme-si-y-avait-mort-d'homme dans celui t'as-intérêt-à-cracher-l'morceau-enfoiré-sinon-j'te-congèle-sur-place du semi nudiste.

« Si tu me détaches et me réponds, j'te dirai, vend son offre le fils Igneel.

— Tu peux toujours _rêver_, assure intraitable le rejeton de Sylver. C'est soit l'un **ou** l'autre et une fois ton choix fait, c'est irrévocable donc j'te conseille de choisir judicieusement mister-cervelle-grillée. »

Dans d'autres circonstances — un contexte prêtant moins à l'hostilité —, Grey aurait sans nul doute jubilé de son renvoi d'ascenseur placé au juste endroit et au bon moment — _quel talent !_ se serait-il félicité en vrai narcissique qu'il est. Seulement, l'autocongratulation n'est de mise (puis l'humeur de toute manière n'est favorable qu'à l'amertume et rien d'autre) en cette heure propice à la négociation musclée ; dur en affaires, le Mister Freeze ? Beaucoup, lorsque ça concerne de près (ou de loin) sa traqueuse notoire. Absolument, lorsque ça met en jeu ce que Jubia Loxar et Natsu Dragneel ont fabriqué (fomenté) dans cette chambre, sur ces draps en branle.

Deux à trois minutes, pas plus, les deux fées se regardent en chien de faïence avec d'un côté la sévérité, de l'autre une réflexion minutieuse.

« J'opte pour que tu m'vires de là. », décide au bout du compte le malade des transports.

Vœu proféré, vœu exaucé : Grey la bonne fée contourne par la droite la couche et défait les liens. Il observe le fraîchement relâché déguerpir du matelas par l'aile droite et se mettre debout sur ses deux fers, la mine à nouveau égayée quoique grimaçante.

« Elle y va pas de main morte la Jubia, constate la tête brûlée au touché de ses poignets douloureux.

— J'attends, signale de sa voix dure le maître des flocons.

— Ça va, y a pas le feu à c'que je sache, si ? avise-t-il, guère pressé d'en venir au fait. Y a quinze minutes c'était l'cas mais là…

— Arrête de suite, intime l'homme-caleçon, la moutarde lui montant dangereusement au nez. J'ai été patient jusqu'à maintenant mais si tu continues, crois-moi que j'vais te passer l'envie de jouer au con. »

Houleuse menace, qui intimide et qui fait capituler ?

Que dalle.

« T'es décidément grave jaloux, pas vrai ? sourit de toutes ses dents le kamikaze, ravi de sa (pour une fois) fine perspicacité.

— Putain Natsu tu veux vraiment mon poing dans ta gueule !? sort de ses gonds le givré en le fusillant des yeux.

— Mais c'est qu'il mordrait ! », s'écrie le farceur dans une gausserie à tort apeurée.

_J'VAIS L'DÉFONCER !_

Compressant ses poings au point d'en faire blanchir les phalanges, le rageur in extremis se retient d'aller illico décalquer cette tronche de grosse crevure.

Inspiration, expiration ; grandes bouffées d'oxygène.

_Be cool Grey_.

Ne pas lui donner cette joie perfide d'exploser tel un volcan en éruption, avec cette lave cracheuse de jurons crapuleux et bestiaux. Non, même si ça le démange comme jamais ça lui a démangé, le tailleur de glace ne le frappera pas. Une (très) prochaine fois il s'en donnera à cœur joie, ô oui, de lui refaire le portrait à ce blaireau de la rôtissoire mais pas tout de suite, pas ici ; sa priorité n'est pas d'assouvir ses envies de meurtre puis de toute façon le cogner jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir ne fera que l'éloigner de son objectif : obtenir _les_ _infos_.

Sa magouille ne le détournera pas, il n'entrera pas dans son jeu.

« Gaspille ta salive autant que tu veux mais j't'assure que tu ne quitteras pas cette casbah tant que tu m'auras pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Ça t'obsède hein… »

Toujours ces mêmes lippes, étirées en une expression malicieuse et satisfaite.

Qu'importe.

Grey reste de marbre, maintient sa rigidité faciale et tout à la fois réduit son taux de furie dans l'hémoglobine.

« C'est à se demander si c'est pas toi en fin de compte qui est obnubilé par elle… »

Dans le vide cette énième provocation tombe ; pas de riposte, de cils se soulevant, d'œil assassin, de dents qui grincent.

Nada.

Natsu soupire.

« On a rien faits, avoue celui-ci en le fixant droit dans les yeux. J'me suis retrouvé attacher sur ton pieu à mon insu ; Jubia avait placé un truc, un sort ou j'ne sais quoi qui m'a bâillonné la bouche, les mains et les pieds. Autant dire qu'elle fait pas les choses à moitié…, informe le dragon slayer, son propos empreint d'arrière-pensée.

— Qu'est-ce tu foutais chez moi ? se poursuit l'interrogatoire, l'intonation toujours aussi rêche.

— Une envie de cramer quelques caleçons et autres guenilles… Pas d'quoi fouetter un chat vu qu'en général t'en portes même pas ou te désapes en pleine journée comme le gros pervers de nudiste que t'es.

— Et Jubia, qu'est-ce qu'elle est venue faire ? enchaîne recta l'exhibitionniste sans relever la couleuvre (ça a glissé sur lui comme une goutte d'eau sur un imperméable).

— Une chose que j'vais garder pour moi. »

Au tour du sculpteur des glaces de ne pas trouver sur le moment de quoi répliquer.

Pas tant les paroles en elles-mêmes mais bien le ton — la lucarne — qui surprend ; catégorique, inflexible, résolu(e). L'hommasse à l'haleine de souffre ne cherche pas à l'émoustiller comme à son habitude, c'est pire que ça : il est des plus sérieux, dans ses mots. Et ça effraie, inexplicablement. Durant un bénin mais vif instant Grey a senti ce quelque chose glisser de ses mains : sa place (dominante) de mâles gravitant autour de Jubia Loxar. Un fait acquis depuis longtemps, pour lui, qu'aucun mec ne serait _intéressé_ par la régente des ondées. Bien sûr ce lourdaud de Lyon ne compte (absolument) pas. Or d'un seul jet de syllabes le mage aux cheveux roses vient d'entrer sur ce marché — a fait vaciller pendant quelques secondes sa confortable certitude —, juste comme ça, par cette phrase qui exprime plus qu'elle n'en dit : ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, Natsu le considère comme quelque chose de profondément personnel, comme si ça lui appartenait, lui revenait… sauf qu'au départ, bordel de merde ! c'était À LUI et UNIQUEMENT à lui que c'était destiné !

D'un coup la colère fait une remontée spectaculaire, balayant d'une pichenette le trouble éphémère ; s'enfonce fougueusement dans l'écorce ; pique ; brûle la langue et le cœur...

« T'as intérêt à me le dire 'spèce de micro-onde roussi car sinon je…

— Tu quoi ? lui coupe la parole le pyromane, presque blasé en se dirigeant et en s'arrêtant devant la porte close. Tu crois que parce que tu ordonnes et menaces j'vais te le dire ? Tu _rêves _ouais. Y a absolument rien qui m'y oblige m'sieur le bouseux des banquises, et crois-moi, j'suis pas prêt de te raconter quoi qu'ce soit d'autre, déclare-t-il, intransigeant, le toisant. Si tu tiens tant qu'ça à savoir, t'auras qu'à le lui demander directement ; moi j'me tire.

— Natsu ! »

À peine la clameur s'extirpe de la gorge que l'écrié disparaît dans un bruit de porte refermée.

Debout aux côtés de son plumard, Grey reste plusieurs secondes ainsi, à scruter l'endroit d'où s'est volatilisé Salamèche. À nouveau il est seul, bercé par cet environ dépouillé de bruits ou d'agitation. Sa respiration coule comme à l'ordinaire, pareil pour le tambourinement cardiaque. Même halo de lumière, celui versé par la demi-boule d'en haut. Ce n'est seulement qu'au moment où les jambes en ont assez de tenir sur leur deux fers que le mage s'assoit au bord de sa couche, le regard dans le vide.

La chambre est plongée dans la paix ; silence, inaction, normale température. Un véritable contraste par rapport à ce qui a pu s'éprouver il y a trois minutes de ça ; électricité dans l'air, effervescence, remous. Non plus une pièce comme une autre mais un vrai four, avec le bouillonnant d'un côté et le grivois de l'autre… Or à présent il n'y a plus rien de tout ça, du moins sous le point de vue physique car le mental, lui, n'a pas oublié, du tout et ça semble presque fou (irréel) que cette teneur (tension) ait disparue aussi aisément alors qu'elle a marquée de son fer chauffé à blanc les âmes et les esprits — surtout les siens qui ont cette trace gravée en mémoire (dans l'affect). C'était comme si, au final, tout ça n'avait été qu'un imbuvable bobard, que ça n'était pas bel et bien arrivé.

Il se pince, juste au-cas-où, juste pour vérifier, juste pour s'en assurer.

Que c'est réel, qu'il est _dans_ le réel.

Et il l'y est, incontestablement.

Soupire.

Ça a un goût aigre, presque déplorable, cette réalité.

Résigné, Grey laisse ses orbes s'égarer ça-et-là dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que son attention soit attirée sur quelque chose ; un vêtement gît dans un coin et du peu qu'il en distingue, l'Ice Maker peut sans se tromper dire que ça ne lui appartient pas.

Sourcils froncés, ce dernier se lève et se dirige vers cette curiosité vestimentaire. Il s'accroupit, prend le tissu, se remet sur ses pieds et l'étudie sous toutes ses coutures — le tout sans que la rétine ne se décolle du textile.

Un manteau, en cuir noir, brodé pour une morphologie féminine.

En plus du sens tactile et visuel, celui de l'odorat est également mis à contribution : le nez d'abord renifle timidement pour très vite se plonger dans la fibre chamois ; inonder pleinement les bronches de cette senteur agréable.

Pupilles closes, il inhale ; effluve élégant, aux arômes forts et fruités propre à une femme coquette — un parfum qui n'a rien à voir avec son odeur naturelle. Flagrance raffinée, entêtante, sensuelle…

Il l'imagine…

… porter cet habit avec juste ses dessous sexy...  
… et doucement défaire ce nœud serré…  
… avec ses yeux ayant soif de plaisir…  
… faire lascivement glisser cette redingote…  
… pour exposer à la lumière du soir son corps aphrodisiaque…  
… avec son appétit sexuel…  
… avancer langoureusement jusqu'au lit…  
… puis se mettre à quatre pattes…  
… en s'approchant toujours plus près…  
… le souffle chaud et la poitrine gonflée…  
… rapprocher ses lèvres humides à trois centimètres…

… d'un Natsu ligoté au pieu en train de bander tout son saoul.

« Bordel ! », hurle des plus frustrés Grey en jetant en parfait rageur le vêtement.

La nuit va être longue, **très** longue.

* * *

« Un café s'te plaît.

— Mal dormi ? observe plus que ne questionne la barmaid en disposant sur le comptoir tasse, sucre en poudre et petite cuillère.

— Non.

— Répond-il avec les cernes d'un mort, ironise-t-elle gentiment en versant le breuvage fumant.

— J'ai pas mal dormi, je n'ai pas dormi tout court.

— Ah oui ? se distille dans les lettres une certaine inquiétude. Pourquoi ?

— Pour rien.

— Grey ! »

Malgré l'appel réclamant des explications, l'apostrophé n'en a cure : à peine son allégation donnée que ce dernier a pris sa boisson avec son attirail et a filé s'asseoir à une table, le tout sans avoir même jeté une œillade à la jeune femme — laquelle du reste n'apprécie pas cette attitude égoïste. Bien qu'elle en ait l'habitude, il n'empêche que de bon matin ça passe moyen pour Mirajane qui aimerait bien que, de temps en temps, Mister Freeze se montre moins froid ; est-ce si compliqué franchement ? Ça semble car après tout, ce n'est pas par hasard que Grey Fullbuster se trouve être un mage de glace… Sauf que contrairement à ce que croit l'aînée des Strauss, le dégèle n'est pas si exceptionnel que ça. Pis, c'est d'une facilité déconcertante de faire tomber ce masque en givre ; larguer en pleine vue une Jubia en petite lingerie chez soi, mise à califourchon sur la Salamandre ambulante et le tour est joué : la fonte des glaciers se fait recta, mieux, l'être entier se calcine comme une feuille de papier carbonisée par une allumette — celle de la vengeance ou de la libido ? Des deux, dans ce cas-ci.

Les poches sous les yeux, Grey se noie dans l'étang corsé et immobile de son moka.

Il est juste là, assis, seul sur sa chaise, les pectoraux à l'air, la rétine ensevelie dans cette profondeur. Les bruits autours sont des vapeurs indiscernables, passant simplement ici sans faire de vague ni sans sonner les cloches du boucan. L'esprit ne fait rien, ne pense rien et c'est agréable ; ça apaise, voire enveloppe la psyché dans ce drap fumant qui adoucie les narines. Presque ça l'endort ; c'est une sorte de berceuse, ce café. Une mare, foncée, sereine dans laquelle l'esprit s'enfonce en toute aisance. Il n'y résiste pas, du tout ; c'est tellement reposant, soulageant même de n'avoir que ça, ce cercle qui tourne, sans rien d'autre dedans, à côté ou en-dessous. Pas du vide non mais quelque chose qui ne prête pas à la débandade des pensées.

Il n'y a pas ces images, exécrables. Plus de cette bobine infernale, celle-là ne cessant de dérouler cette unique scène comme si au final tout ne se résumait qu'à ce moment, fatal. Plus de cet imaginaire masochiste et ses scénarios plus stimulants et terribles les uns que les autres — le comment ça se serait _fini_ s'il n'était pas entré, comment ça se serait _passé_ si ça avait été lui, ce qu'il aurait _vu et fait_ s'il était arrivé le premier… Plus de cette fièvre maladive dans les veines lorsqu'il la revoit dans cet accoutrement.

Une vraie torture neuronale, qu'a été cette nuit.

Toutes ces probabilités, ces visions, ces rembobinages, ces alternatives, ces désirs crevant leur tombe inconsciente ont pourri son sommeil, littéralement. Pas moyen de les arrêter ou de les contrôler : ça s'est déchaîné telle une tempête trop longtemps comprimée (enfermée) par les nuages de l'orgueil. Pas un œil, un seul, il n'a fermé. Trop en proie à ses remontées fébriles. Trop en proie à s'échiner la matière grise. Trop en proie à lutter pour contenir son débordement affectif. Rares sont les fois où le semi nudiste a éprouvé une vêprée aussi agitée et (cruellement) frustrante. Ça a tourbillonné, dans la tête — et dans le cœur —, de quoi rendre malade et assommer véritablement. Oui, à la fin (ou au début), lorsque les premières lueurs du petit jour sont passées sous sa fenêtre, Grey a eu la très désagréable impression d'être passé sous une semi-remorque tant il a eu mal au crâne et s'est senti groggy. Pour sûr que ce n'était guère la première (ni la dernière) fois qu'il avait la gueule enfarinée mais fallait avouer que cette fois-ci, il tenait une sacrée mauvaise mine, peut-être même la plus mauvaise de toute avec ses valises de dix pieds de long…

Seul le café contre cet état pâteux : il anesthésie, fige les pensées, fait disparaître les contrariétés, repose, avale le remous.

À mesure que les prunelles s'y baignent, une sensation d'engloutissement se sent, comme s'il était tiré au fond de ce lagon embué ; se laisser envelopper par cette brume pour mieux museler l'interne tapageur, s'y enliser jusqu'à effacer les sensations alentours, s'arracher à cette masse du présent qui ligote et empoisonne.

Se relaxer.  
Partir.  
Oublier.  
Vidanger l'âme.

Sauf que ça ne suffit pas, tellement pas.  
Ça dure un instant.  
C'est trop peu, trop bref.  
Avant qu'à nouveau advienne l'érosion.

Jubia entre, sans le voir, sans faire attention à quoi que ce soit d'ici.

Elle s'assoit au bar, échange des banalités, se tait, boit, cogite (?), est accostée, discutaille avec la fée percée d'anneaux.

Grey la suit tout au long de sa traversée.

Il la regarde s'installer l'air de rien pendant que le film d'hier soir se rediffuse en boucle. Pas seulement ça qui se passe, lorsqu'il laisse ses orbes plantés sur elle : son sexe s'échauffe au souvenir de sa position et de sa tenue, son esprit imagine l'emmener dehors pour lui tirer les vers du nez avant de goûter à autre chose qu'à ses mots, sa jalousie s'attise face à ce proche complice qu'est en cet instant Gajeel, ses molaires se serrent à la vue de son rival fonçant en direction de la reluquée (et fantasmée, qu'on se le dise), son œil voit rouge lorsque les deux se parlent dans le blanc des yeux comme si tout le reste n'existait plus.

Et d'un coup tout se fige, net ; sa respiration s'arrête.

« Est-ce que tu comptes refaire ce que t'as fait hier soir, un d'ces quatre ? Car si c'est l'cas, j'veux encore être de la partie. »

Les lettres flottent dans l'air, leur sonorité emmitouflée dans les tympans. Un silence, de connivence, les suit, enlace les chairs et les sentiments. Le temps s'étale sur ses secondes, ne se bousculant pas pour faire bouger l'alentour ; il coule en de lentes gouttes, de quoi laisser le message sidérer, se faufiler puis se graver dans la tête pour qu'enfin, après cet instant suspendu, l'action revienne en fracas, le cerveau ayant tilté, tout compris du discours et de ses allusions imbuvables.

Grey explose, littéralement.

« Natsu… espèce de GROS ENFOIRÉ ! »

À l'insulte grandiloquente se joint le geste irascible : le hurleur se jette en parfait sauvage sur sa proie et l'envoie d'un redoutable crochet du droit faire connaissance avec les tabourets qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne. Pas le moins du monde préoccupé d'avoir accaparé toute (ou presque) l'attention de la guilde, l'exhibitionniste fuse vers l'écroulé en train de gémir pour, cette fois-ci, le relever abruptement par son écharpe. Prêt à lui jouer sa ritournelle bestiale, Grey s'est vu — s'est senti — projeté violement en arrière pour tout aussi douloureusement s'effondrer sur une table investie par des compères. Natsu, vif et fin connaisseur l'a vu venir avant même que le roi du nu n'amorce son avancée : celui-ci n'a pas hésité à contre-attaquer sur-le-champ avec son coup de poing enflammé.

C'est les synapses en feu et le torse salis que le brun se remet sur ses jambes, s'extirpant de son terrain d'atterrissage à la manière d'un papy ayant trop d'arthrose. Les muscles ont mal ; le porteur d'hiver se retient de geindre — de montrer quelconque signe de faiblesse. Pas question de lui donner une seule miette de satisfaction, à ce cramé des neurones. Pourtant la grimace de la douleur trône (petitement certes mais petitement quand même), les orbes fixés sur l'ennemi à abattre, lui dont le sourire s'élargie et agace.

Un coup de poing surgit ; joue décalquée, mâchoire en souffrance.

L'Ice Maker demeure sonné quelque seconde, autant par la force que par la violente survenue du coup. Une attaque à la Judas, par derrière, en véritable traître mais le modeleur du verglas n'a pas le temps de jurer, de s'en remettre et encore moins de riposter qu'un groupe d'assaillants se propulse sur lui.

Tonne la baston made in Fairy Tail.

Les sacres tombent en cascade, tout comme les frappes qui viennent en nombre. Grey s'en défend comme il peut : mains, givre, baffes, coups de rotule ou coups de coude, les enchaînements s'alignent les uns après les autres ; défilé de rixe. Dans la mêlée se joint Natsu et d'autres, juste parce qu'il le faut — parce que c'est ainsi qu'on fait dans cette guilde d'allumés. Règle d'or que de suivre, voire d'empirer la castagne en cours. C'est pourquoi est catapulté tout un tas de choses : des gifles, les restes du petit déjeuner, des chaises, des cris rageurs et outrés (voire des lamentations), du sang frais, quelques dents pourries ou d'un blanc éclatant, des corps, de la magie. Un gros bordel, comme à l'accoutumé. Les autres, ceux-là qui ne participent pas poursuivent tranquillement leur besogne du quotidien matinal ; ils ne se préoccupent pas du défouloir ambiant, c'est normal, banal, attendu. Certains observent, encouragent, prennent parti ou ignorent mais quelle importance ?

La bataille pour l'heure gronde.

Ça se refait méchamment le portrait et ce n'est certainement pas Grey qui dira le contraire : il en prend pour son grade, à tel point qu'il se fait expulser illico presto d'un grand coup de guibole dans les côtes. En plus d'avoir le souffle coupé, le mage des flocons vient percuter quelque chose ou quelqu'un ; la douleur dans la peau, il se retourne.

Jubia.

Le tiraillement musculaire s'éclipse.

Une, deux, cinq, huit secondes ils restent plantés en vis-à-vis.

Derrière l'émulation est toujours aussi active et chantante.

Aucun n'affiche une prégnante réaction : tous deux se regardent.

Un ridicule instant ça dure, ce silence, cette atonie de l'affect car très vite l'émotion débarque, chez le disciple d'Ul : primo la surprise — pas une seconde il n'a pensé à elle ou n'a envisagé pareille situation tant tout son être s'est impliqué dans le pugilat. Secundo l'amertume : ça lui est revenu en mémoire, subitement, à la façon boomerang. C'est parti un moment, loin, sans plus retentir dans la caboche, de quoi faire croire à une soudaine disparition jusqu'à ce que brutalement ça ressurgisse de nulle part et que ça frappe à grand coup.

Désagréable réception. Déplaisant retour au mécontentement, à ce qui a été loupé, à ce qui s'est fait dans son dos, à ce qui a été trop brièvement entrevu, à ce qui aurait pu advenir. La bile remonte, plus forte, plus collante, plus tassée au fond de la gorge. Envie de lui faire vider son sac, ici et maintenant, tout de suite, sans ménagement ; qu'elle lui dise, bordel de merde, ce qu'ils ont trafiqué, ce qu'elle a fait avec _lui_. Si obsédant, si envahissant, si irritant de les imaginer tous deux sur son lit, dans ses positions, aussi proches, aussi fiévreux dans le regard que dans la chair. Surtout elle, avec lui, _comme ça_.

Putain.

Son poing le démange à nouveau or c'est le verbe qui s'expulse, revêche.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es venue foutre chez moi ? »

D'abord la décontenance qui parade sur le minois. La froideur des mots claque, elle ne se cache pas, au contraire cette dernière s'exhibe pleinement et sans égard. Pour autant la mage d'eau ne semble pas s'en émouvoir bien longtemps. Non, le comportement ne s'est pas libéré au travers d'un visage vexé ou d'un reproche mais par le biais d'une rougeur, vive, sur les pommettes. Encore ça passe, peut-être de la gêne, de la timidité sauf qu'avec elle s'est amenée cette lueur, dissimulatrice, chaude, particulière — éclat du désirable, le même que celui apparu chez le survolté du bocal.

« Jubia ne répondra pas à cette question, c'est entre Natsu-san et elle. »

Dans le blanc de l'œil elle lui répond, sans ciller, avec une assurance insoupçonnée, toujours avec cette rutilance dans le coquillard, les vocables imprégnés d'un sérieux qu'il a rarement eu l'occasion d'entendre de sa bouche, chose dont il se serait bien passée vu l'effet que ça lui provoque. Au-delà des propos mêmes il y a ces notes, fébriles, pétillantes, relevant de l'intime — la même qui a résonnée dans les paroles du dragon slayer. Ça qui suinte et indéniablement que ça ne rassure pas du tout Mister Freeze, ça lui fait peur, beaucoup plus peur que la déroutante libido dont a manifestée Natsu il y a quelques heures de cela. Certes durant un court et fervent instant Grey s'est _légèrement_ senti déstabilisé — inquiet — mais très vite ça lui est passé car après tout, Natsu est un mec et comme tout vrai mec, face à certaines situations les hormones fonctionnent à plein régime donc ouais, ça pouvait se comprendre…

Sauf que là, il s'agit de Jubia, la nana qui depuis son entrée à la guilde n'a pas arrêté de le coller comme une véritable sangsue et qui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, n'a toujours été intéressé que par lui.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

La roue tourne il semblerait et ça ne plaît pas, décidément pas. C'est effrayant ; agace, blesse sans qu'il ne le justifie, le verbalise. Ça se trouve il se fait tout un flan pour que dalle et il a beau se raisonner, se traiter de pauvre con, rien n'y fait, ça l'obsède : il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir ce méli-mélo affectif. L'indifférence est à des milliers de kilomètre de là, inexistante, enterrée quelque part. Ça l'attaque, pure gangrène, et malgré tout ça ne transpire pas dans l'au-dehors. Le faciès préserve le masque — tellement facile pour cet expert du voile sentimental. Mieux, ne se projettent que les roches arrangeantes, celles expulsant ce qui préserve la vitrine du soi-disant je-m'en-foutisme.

On est un Fullbuster ou on ne l'est pas.

« Ouais après tout t'as raison, pourquoi ça m'intéresserait ? C'est pas comme si ce que tu faisais m'importait tant que ça. Fais ce que tu veux, j'm'en fiche. »

À la réplique (mordante) se joint la conduite qui va de pair : s'en aller sans plus de cérémonie, la planter, ne pas lui jeter une œillade ou attendre sa réaction. Grey se dirige vers le bar et s'y installe pépère. Un verre il se sert, le boit cul-sec, enchaîne un second. En fond sonore résonne toujours le fatras, les aigus un peu moins présent qu'au début. Son nom est même hurlé à un moment ; pas de mouvement changeant, seulement la ritournelle de la boisson ingurgitée. La gorge est noyée, les yeux fixent un point invisible, le corps demeure posé, rien ne semble perturber.

Foutue tromperie.

Le ton a transpiré d'aigreur ; claire comme de l'eau de roche qu'il l'a délibérément offensée — taper là où ça lacère, renvoyer la balle.

Ouais ça lui (a) fait mal qu'elle se ferme ainsi à lui, qu'elle l'écarte sans plus d'émoi et avec tant de facilité ; rôles inversés.

Une lichée s'avale.

Il ressent cette boule, grossir, coincée dans les dessous de l'être. Ça lui a fait exactement pareil dans la chambre, lorsque le fils d'Igneel a refusé de lui révéler le fin mot de l'histoire ; un moment privilégié entre Jubia et lui ; leur instant à eux et rien qu'à eux, auquel personne d'autre n'a et n'aura accès ; un _lien_ singulier et unique.

Une deuxième lampée.

Jusqu'à présent seul lui jouissait de pareille situation et jusqu'à aujourd'hui il le croyait encore. Après coup, durant la nuit, le rejeton de Sylver s'est fait la réflexion que, peut-être, il avait été vite en besogne au sujet de ce qu'il avait perçu chez Natsu (sa concupiscence) car fallait bien l'avouer, la soirée avait retourné sans-dessus-dessous les méninges. Dès lors il était fort probable que la naturiste se soit en effet emporté dans ses perceptions sauf que là, c'est de la bouche de Jubia que ça sort et ça ne fait pas juste que se donner en spectacle, non ; Grey le ressent, dans le timbre, dans les prunelles, dans l'attitude : quelque chose est là, entre eux.

Ce n'est plus seulement lui qui détient une attache, qui suscite une attraction.

Quelqu'un d'autre grappille sa place.

Une troisième goulée.

Natsu a posé son empreinte.

S'il ne la balaye pas très vite, elle s'étendra.

La sienne alors disparaîtra, pour de bon.

Et ça il en est absolument hors de question.

D'une dernière gorgée Grey finit son breuvage et le repose avec vigueur sur le comptoir, déterminé.

Il sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire.

* * *

« Inspire, expire. »

Au mantra récité s'accompagne le geste : de grandes bouffées d'air se prennent puis se relâchent, la cage thoracique s'élevant au même rythme. Plusieurs fois cette mécanique se reproduit, jusqu'à ce que le stress soit plus ou moins stable. Bien sûr la sensation de ventre tordu ou encore de moiteur diffuse ne disparaissent pas d'un coup de baguette magique, ce n'est pas aussi facile ni aussi prompt à répondre au bon vouloir du psychisme. L'appréhension ronge il est vrai, comme l'incertitude mais ce compter sans le mental qui pèse lui aussi dans la balance. À force de concentration, de réassurance et de pensées rationnelles, la confiance peu à peu regagne du terrain. Une friction entre raison et émotion ; le vainqueur ? Aucun. À l'heure actuelle chacun investit pleinement son côté du ring.

« Ça va le faire. »

Quoique le besoin de se rasséréner, constant et nécessairement énoncer montre tout le poids — l'enjeu — que recouvre l'anxiété.

Une dernière expiration puis les phalanges cognent contre du bois de chêne ; résonnance, dans le chant muet de la veillée.

Des secondes s'étendent plus que ne s'écoulent, tant et si bien que la fraîcheur du soir a le temps de faire frissonner l'échine et ce malgré une chemise opaline portée boutons fermés (pour une fois). Seulement, est-ce vraiment la brise du crépuscule qui anime les poils, la chair, le corps ? Question de merde ; qu'y aurait-il d'autre hein ? De l'excitation peut-être ? Certainement pas, du tout.

C'est le vent, voire pourquoi pas l'inquiétude du moment mais c'est tout, y a qu'ça… n'est-ce pas ?

Un bruit de serrure déverrouillée.  
Une entrée révélée.  
Une mage en culotte, chaussettes et large t-shirt dévoilée.

Montée d'hormones.

« Grey-sama ? »

S'entend la surprise. Pas d'embarras ou autre chose, juste une expression déroutée et une question du style : « Que fais-tu là ? Que se passe-t-il ? ».

_Comment te dire…_

D'abord et avant tout, ralentir l'accélération cardiaque, diminuer la testostérone en rut et surtout, **surtout**, gérer au mieux cette poussée d'ardeur, elle qui se propage à la vitesse du son dans les organes, en particulier dans le service trois-pièces — lui le plus asservi et qui précisément asservit. À noter que la vue n'aide pas, celle-ci n'arrangeant rien à l'affaire au vu de sa « tendance » à mater (qu'on se le dise franco) ces cuisses dont la nudité s'offre en pâture à la soif lubrique des pupilles. Pour sûr que ce n'est pas gagner (vraiment pas) mais faut faire avec et puis, y a-t-il une autre option ? Non, en tout cas pas si la conduite veut paraître comme d'habitude.

Une fois donc un potable contrôle (r)établi, le verbe peut ensuite advenir, tranquille, le plus normalement du monde, du genre : « Yo. J'passais chez toi juste comme ça, parce que j'étais dans le quartier tu vois. ». Faut préserver les apparences, c'est comme ça, _il est comme ça_. Ainsi cela se doit, ainsi cela sera (ou pas…).

« J'peux entrer ? »

Un délai persiste avant qu'un quelconque mouvement se fasse ; quelques secondes d'attente durant lesquelles les rétines se fixent, les esprits en proie à déchiffrer les pensées et les intentions de l'autre.

« Oui. »

Sommaire réponse, énoncée de façon impassible. Sur le coup ça l'interpelle mais une fois pénétré dans la bâtisse — Jubia s'étant écartée pour le laisser passer — ça s'évapore telle une buée.

Alors que retentit le son d'une porte refermée, la vision parcourt les alentours ; réflexe. Cela a déjà été parcouru, ces meubles dispersés de part en part, cet aménagement réalisé avec soin, ce salon ordonné et coloré dans des tons chauds. Seules quelques pièces (salle de bain, chambre) n'ont eu le privilège d'être lorgnées par les prunes masculines — cela viendra-t-il un jour ? Peut-être plus tôt que prévu, qui sait…

« Que vient faire Maître Grey à cette heure ? »

En même temps que la requête se propage dans l'atmosphère, l'hôte s'en va à sa gauche, dans la cuisine ouverte pour farfouiller dans les placards.

Pendant toute l'opération l'Ice Maker ne la quitte pas du regard.

Au moment même où s'est expulsée l'interrogation il s'est retourné, a ancré sa lucarne sur la charmeuse d'eau et a très vite fait (ça a été immédiat) de reluquer cette paire de fesse plutôt bien bombée. Nul doute que ça fait plaisir aux yeux, pareille vision (bandante) mais le revers est que ça fait aussi (et très vite) effet sur le membre viril ; ça s'excite dans le pénis !

« Jubia ne s'attendait pas à cette visite, surtout pas après ce qui a été dit ce matin. »

De nouveau en vis-à-vis, à plusieurs mètres, appuyée contre le plan de travail, elle le scrute, l'œil accusateur ; pique acide, retour à l'envoyeur.

C'est de bonne guerre, il l'a méritée, tous deux ont de quoi en vouloir à l'autre même s'il faut reconnaître que dans son cas, c'est on ne peut plus compréhensible, non ? Car en plus de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'elle avait prévu _avec_ _et pour_ lui, elle le laisse dans l'ignorance la plus totale, celle-là qui frustre tortueusement. Pour ça, d'ailleurs, qu'il est venu, pour en finir avec cette situation où il est celui qu'on exclut, qu'on remplace, qu'on oublie (de désirer). Une faute qu'il faut rectifier, séance tenante.

« Tu croyais quoi après ce qu'il s'est passé entre Natsu et toi ? »

Ouvrir le bal par les reproches ; faire culpabiliser en jouant d'un timbre cassant, en offrant un regard dur.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié. »

Accentuer la semonce tout en se rapprochant.

« Toi dans cette tenue, avec ce bouffon, sur mon lit, à faire je ne sais quoi. »

Lister les bévues, les plus difficiles à avaler sans pour autant dissimuler la jalousie.

« Ça m'a travaillé toute la nuit. »

Avouer la vérité, celle qui révèle l'impact dans l'affect et qui s'enfonce dans les orbes outremer.

« Je n'ai pas arrêté d'imaginer comment c'était, comment ça aurait été… »

S'immobiliser à quelques centimètres, le souffle chaud s'expirant sur des pommettes carmin.

« … si ça avait été moi. »

Attester du désir, irrépressible, si brûlant et si fort.

Les mots se suspendent ; les respirations se mêlent — s'embrassent. Il fait chaud, très chaud dans les veines, dans la tête. Les corps sont presque serrés l'un contre l'autre, les lippes séparées par de maigres atomes. L'effervescence entoure, perce, caresse ; ça se voit, s'éprouve dans leurs prunelles inlassablement nouées. Tendus, imprégnés, contrôlés par éros, ce feu qu'aucun ne libère impatiemment mais qui au contraire glisse et coule à petites gouttes, comme pour mieux en jouir, comme pour mieux étendre — paralyser — l'espace, le temps, l'ici et le maintenant, ce qu'il s'y passe et s'y ressent.

Grey bouge, délicatement, sans rompre ce nœud charnel entre eux ; il approche sa bouche de son ouïe et murmure, la fièvre dans la voix.

« Dis-moi ce que vous avez fait. »

Sa main il pose sur une des cuisses, la remonte, lascivement.

« Dis-moi ce que tu étais venue faire. »

Ses mots il chuchote sensuellement, dans le creux de l'oreille, les lèvres humides et avides.

« Rejoue la scène avec moi. »

Son ordre grivois il impose, ses doigts commençant à attoucher la chair sous le t-shirt en soie, sa bouche descendant vers le cou asséché, sa verge turgescente se collant à la culotte suintante. Il la sent se calciner, mouiller, prête à gémir, à s'offrir, à n'être qu'à lui et _seulement à lui_ — comme autrefois, comme cela se doit.

Des bruits de frappe surgissent ; tout se fige.

Les gestes s'arrêtent, comme pris dans la glace. La braise des corps et des cœurs chute également, trop vite, trop tôt. Grey relève la tête, retire ses doigts, se détache ; brise leur appétence épicurienne. Son membre arc-en-ciel à nouveaux il plonge dans celui de l'amoureuse, non pas pour y libérer une libido trop longtemps réprimée mais bien pour y chercher une explication ; sauf que celle-ci ne s'y trouve pas, dans l'iris ne s'affiche qu'une confusion entremêlée de frustration.

Dans leur cloître concupiscent ils se sont enfermés, réfugiés, rien d'autre n'est passé au travers, n'a compté, il n'y a eu que ça, sur l'instant, qui a demeuré. Or soudain cette bulle a éclaté, la réalité revenue en force telle une lance de spartiate transperçant la carne — pour le coup ça a été leur élan impudique qui a été embroché tout de go. Pour sûr que ça déconcerte, voire désappointe véritablement, en particulier pour l'homme-caleçon qui alors s'est vu arrivé au but a été coupé en plein dans son émulation ; sur le bout des doigts (et de la langue) il l'a senti l'atteindre, suffisait juste d'aller un peu plus loin — être le premier à jouir de ses lèvres gonflées, à les ouvrir et à s'y glisser sensuellement. Incontestablement qu'il aurait repris sa place, que sa marque à lui aurait supplanté et évincé toutes les autres, n'importe lesquelles… mais faut croire que le destin ne semble pas être de cet avis.

À regret, pour tous deux, Jubia s'extirpe de l'emprise (auparavant si aphrodisiaque) du semi-nudiste et s'en va voir l'enfoiré(e) qui a bien pu les interrompre dans leurs bassesses pulsionnelles. De con côté congelman se met à l'aise : il fouille dans les placards, y déniche un verre ; il a soif, terriblement soif et alors que ses tympans discernent le son d'une porte qu'on ouvre, il fait couler de l'eau. Cul-sec il boit.

« Natsu-san ? »

Aussitôt Grey s'étouffe ; recrache, tousse à s'en faire mal aux poumons. Une minute, au moins, il lui faut pour reprendre contenance et une fois ceci fait, il se retourne fissa, prêt à commettre un putain de meurtre sauf qu'à peine s'est-il tourné vers la propriétaire et le nouveau venu qu'il s'est retrouvé derechef scotché.

« Désolé de débarquer comme ça mais j'en pouvais plus d'attendre, fallait qu'j'vienne ; que tu le refasses. J'te dérange pas au moins… »

Au fur et à mesure du discours, proféré tout naturellement (façon zen attitude) et avec une franche ardeur, le dragon slayer s'est de lui-même invité à entrer. En zieutant sur le pouce les parages, direct son regard est tombé sur celui forcené de Grey ; à ce moment que les cordes vocales ont basculé dans l'aphone, que la paralysie l'a violemment frappé à son tour.

Un blanc, lourd, électrique, chargé comme jamais, plane durant six secondes.

Puis enfin ça gueule, se libère, s'attaque, l'outrance forniquant excessivement avec la fureur.

« Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous ici le glaçon !?

— C'est une blague là ? rétorque d'un sarcasme des plus furax ledit frigo humain en se rapprochant. Et toi, **connard**, depuis quand tu t'ramènes ici, la bouche en cœur !? Squatter ma piaule et celle de Lucy te suffit pas, faut qu't'aille en plus te fourrer chez Jubia ; t'es pire que la peste dans ton genre, Achnologia c'est franchement de la merde à côté de toi, le montre de l'emmerdement !

— Parce que t'es mieux toi p't'être, le gland surgelé !? réplique du tac au tac le survolté, lui aussi s'approchant de quelques pas. T'es même pas fichu de garder plus d'une heure tes fringues sur toi, on en a encore la preuve ce soir ! Puis en plus t'as toujours le chic pour surgir au moment le plus intéressant ; c'est toi ouais le gros chieur de première, à ne pas laisser les gens se stimuler tranquillement entre eux !

— Justement, on y était là, en plein dedans et comme le vrai empaffé d'con que t'es, t'as tout foutu en l'air, crache d'une contrariété abusive et acerbe le fétichiste du non-slip.

— Juste renvoi d'ascenseur mec, tu vois c'que ça fait que d'être interrompu alors qu'on est sur le point de…

— Ta gueule !

— J't'emmerde ! »

Front contre front, des éclairs voltaïques dans les yeux, les poings prêts à faire pisser le sang, les deux énergumènes sont à deux doigts de se mettre dessus comme des fauves enragés et assurément que ça aurait été le cas, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce bruit.

Un léger mais distinct cliquetis retentit ; porte verrouillée.

Le silence s'étend, une impression de déjà-vu imprégnant l'air et les esprits. Ce n'est pas exactement la copie conforme de la dernière fois, non.

Cette fois-ci Jubia est toujours là.

Elle se tient juste devant l'entrée clôturée, un sourire malicieux pendu aux lèvres ; éclat du feu dévergondé qui brille, dans ses pupilles. Cette même expression parade lorsque ses fourbes dessins elle met en place…

Ça sent mauvais.

« Pourquoi tant de violence les garçons ? Il y a d'autres façons de régler les conflits, Jubia a d'ailleurs sa petite idée là-dessus. »

En même temps que se déversent ces paroles annonciatrices de vice, l'orpheline expose les clés de maison.

« Celui qui les récupéra pourra faire de Jubia ce qu'il lui plaît… »

Tout en proférant cette phrase ô combien perverse, la jeune femme introduit tout en lenteur le trousseau dans sa culotte, le tout sous les yeux de deux mâles en rut et à la verge proéminente.

Il a chaud, terriblement chaud.

La faim, érotique, d'un coup l'assaille.

Cette fois rien ne l'arrêtera, ne l'empêchera.

De la faire sienne, pour de bon.

Lui qui gagnera.  
Lui qui la marquera.  
À sa danse du feu il goûtera.  
Mais pas que.

Grey sourit.

* * *

_Et voilà, la fin... Ou comment frustrer en laissant l'imagination faire le reste, hé hé. _

_La boucle est bouclée (ou presque) et j'espère que ça vous aura autant plu qu'à moi. J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire, j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir, notamment à cause des trois points de vue adoptés pour un même évènement. Si j'ai la foi et l'inspiration, peut-être que j'écrirai un chapitre bonus (pervers à souhait) qui fait suite direct à ce 3ème chapitre mais ne sachant pas si je serais motivée, je vais mettre cette fic en terminée. _

_En tout cas je remercie tous ceux qui ont commenté, qui ont mis en favoris et qui seront passés par ici pour lire cet écrit ! Je croise les doigts pour que du début jusqu'à la fin vous ayez passé un bon moment de lecture._

_Très bon Noël à tous et à une prochaine !_


End file.
